CHANGES
by alexandra.sarafolean
Summary: This story is a sequel to Looking a new life in the Eye. It takes places some half year after my very first story and it questions the new build relationship of Xena and Ares. Will they be able to get over all the obstacles thrown their way or not?
1. Losing you

**Hi again!**

**I just want to say that I intend for this story to have some dark things in it so it may get somber sometimes and for sure in begin. I just wanted to let you all know before you start. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own any of them…well apart from the characters I invented. **

**Thank you Anca for being my beta again.**

**CHANGES**

Life is full of wonders and beautiful things but sadly, that is never constant, it always surprises you and sometimes changes so much that you can't even recognize it anymore …just like a knife in your back.

**1\. Losing you**

"Push Xena…Push…" Gabrielle urged,…the Bard, the Warrior Princess's best friend who was always there for her.

Drops of sweat poured down the warrior's beautiful visage, as an undeniable result of Xena's hard attempts for half a day to bring into the world her new baby. Ares, the once great God of War who had given everything up just so he could be with his family, was sitting on the bed, next to his love, his hand gripped hard by Xena's.

"I can't…"

"Just a little bit Xena…one more time…" her friend encouraged.

Xena's face turned red and screamed as hard as she could when she pushed one more time. She looked in Ares's eyes and she only found love and support so she tried a second time…

"Good…I see it…I can see the head Xena…" Gabrielle said in obvious excitement. Xena only smiled through her tears…Ares brought his princess's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Xena gripped his hand even harder and pushed one final time…The ordeal was finally over. Gabrielle looked at her smiling, waiting for the baby to come…

"You did great…" Ares said and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love you!"

"Love you too…!" she whispered back, fatigue engraved on her face.

"Gabrielle…!"

There was silence.

"Gabrielle? " Xena turned her head in the direction where her friend stood paralyzed and looked at her and the baby that she was now holding in her arms…

"Gabrielle…" Xena's voice trembled when she saw her friend's face full of tears. "Why isn't the baby crying?" she asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

"X…" her friend burst into cries.

"No…no…"

She tried to get up from the bed but Ares restrained her.

"Let me go..!" she yelled at him as loud as she could and finally she got lose and got up and went near Gabrielle weakly…

"It's a girl…" the fearful Warrior uttered slowly, tears streaming down her face now, seeing the little child-** her** child. She took the baby from Gabrielle in her arms and just looked at her.

"She's beautiful!"

"Xena…" She looked back at the baby's father, eyes red with tears and then she just collapsed on the floor…

"No…it can't be…I…I felt her…I felt her two days ago…no…"

She started to breath air in her child's little lungs…to make her breath again…

"Breath...just breath again…sweetheart…breath…"Ares rushed by her side and tried to calm her down. Taking a glimpse of his daughter, a tear escaped his eye…

"Xena…it's over…"

"NO…no…." She yelled, once again trying to resurrect the baby…

Gabrielle couldn't take it anymore and got out of the room…She had all types of thoughts, that maybe it was her fault, that she had accidentally done something wrong…that maybe it would have been better to have Cyrene there with her daughter than her…It wasn't the first time that she brought a baby into the world but this time her skills alone were not enough and the guilt was killing her.

"Gabrielle…" Cyrene said once she saw the door opening to the room…but when she saw Gabrielle's face her heart stopped for a few seconds…

"What happened?" she asked in a trembling voice. Gabrielle exploded in tears once again.

"It's a…a girl…d…dead…" Cyrene brought her hands to her mouth…It couldn't be…What did her daughter do so wrong to receive such a wound from life…what?

"She's with Ares…he…she won't let it go…"

The two women hugged each other and cried silently.

"So…?"A five year old Eve came happily into the view…Her hair was long, wavy and chestnut going down her shoulders in waves of thick strands. "What is it, a boy or a girl?" She asked eager to know.

"Evie…" Gabrielle's voice was sad and when she saw the happiness on the child's face , something inside her broke even more.

"What?"

"Eve…you ran! That's not fair, you cheated! …Hey Gabby…"Adam came running to them, catching his breath now…He was three and with every passing day he was becoming more like his father…But what nobody could have guessed was that he was the pure image of his father yes but nothing like him...no temper…no selfness…no anger…he was a peacemaker to put it in a nutshell.

"Where is mommy?" Adam asked this time.

The two children just looked at the two women waiting for an answer.

"Gabrielle is tired children…" Cyrene said. "And your mother too so better go to sleep for now…It is late…"

They both looked dissatisfied.

"But…"

"No buts…Come on…In your room…"

"It's so not fair grandma." Cyrene went with them, leaving no room for protests.

Back in the room, Ares was on the floor still trying to make his princess somehow understand that she couldn't do anything more…their daughter was gone. And it was hurting him like hell too…

"Xena…"

"I can't…I can't lose her...she is our daughter…ours...Do something!" She looked angry at him…"Please do something…!"

Her words hurt more than anything...staying there and looking weak and helpless at her pleading form, not being able to change faith in any way….. How could he do anything when he had given up all his powers just to be with her, just to be normal, to be just a man as he knew she had always wanted…**the man** not **the god**…And now she was asking him to do the impossible? That was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives and it had just transformed in a nightmare…the worst that he had ever had.

Xena got up, the child still in her arms…

"You are weak…you can't stand…" She just ignored his worried words. "Xena…we need to bury her…"

"No…no..."

"Please give her to me…"

"No...I won't…She needs to sleep…just sleep…"

"Xena..."

"Shh...The child is crying…"

He turned her to face him…

"Xe…I know that it hurts beyond words…I know but…"

"You don't know…why her? **Why her**? "

"Listen to me…" he said harshly to make her wake up from that pain.

"No…she's crying…"

"She is not…she is dead." he screamed.

"Get out!" She yelled…"Get out!"

"Xena…" he tried to rationalize with her but all that pain was coming down furiously on her and she just didn't feel her legs anymore and then everything turned pitch dark.

Ares got to her in time though…He placed her on the bed, put a blanket over her exhausted form and took the child from her mother's arms but not before taking one last glimpse at his love.


	2. Necessity

**2\. Necessity**

"Adam…" A hushed voice filled the room sometime after Cyrene put the two children in bed. The little girl couldn't sleep and she got up from her laying position lightening a lamp placed between the two beds.

"Are you sleeping?"

Her brother was lying in the other bed across from hers.

"Adam…"

"Evie…What is it?" He asked, getting up from his position to take a look at his sister.

"I can't sleep…"

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"No…it's not that…Something happened. I can feel it…don't you?"

"I don't know…but we better go back to sleep."

"I must see mommy!" Eve sighed, and suddenly, Adam forgot all about sleeping and jumped out of the bed when he heard his sister.

"I want to see mommy too."

"Good…Come then!" She took his brother's little hand in hers and they got out from the room, careful not to wake somebody.

Their little steps brought them slowly but surely face to face to Xena's room. Eve took a look at her brother one more time before opening the door slowly, without making a sound. Adam bit his lips knowing that they were doing something they shouldn't have done... Grandma told them not to.

"Where are you two going?" Cyrene took a grip to Adam's shirt, pulling him back... Eve also turned and Cyrene closed the door.

"I thought you two were sleeping…"

"We were…but grandma I can't…" Eve complained.

"I said mommy is tired sweetie. She is sleeping." Cyrene pointed one more time.

"Can we see her in the morning then?"

"Probably…" she ended on a sad tone.

"Where is daddy then?" Adam asked curiously, missing his father too. "He didn't come to kiss us good night."

Ares…he left…she wanted to say...but knew better than to worry the children…

Cyrene was coming into the kitchen when she heard the door closing with a thud behind him soon after she put the two children to sleep. Gabrielle was making a cup pf tea to calm herself...the tears might have dried but her heart was still bleeding for her friend. Cyrene told her to go to sleep too and she eventually obeyed but Ares never came back. She waited after him for hours, but still, no sign of him…

"Adam sweetie…" _How could I tell them?_ she asked herself…_I can't do it…I can't_. "Come on…back to sleep…Grandma will kiss you good night instead." Both children came behind their grandmother without saying one more word.

She tucked both of them back in the bed, kissed them and left.

"Can I come to your bed?" Adam asked a few minutes later. His sister nodded.

"Thank you Eve…!" he added once he felt himself safe in Eve's arms.

"I love you…!"

"Love you too Sis!" Adam was soon asleep but Eve's dreams came so much later.

Cyrene was right…Ares did leave the house but he did it so that he could bury the pain…their daughter. He didn't have one clue about how much time had passed since he started digging the ground…He forgot to take any tools, so he made it with his hands…The child was on a log not far from where he was…bushes were all around that clearing. Thoughts were running hard in his brain as in a marathon…He was tired too but the suffering had swallowed everything in just one single day.

"That's like so sad…" Aphrodite appeared from nowhere giving her brother a sad look and then briefly glancing at the dead child laying on that piece of wood. Her brother appeared to not have heard her…the rain was coming down hard and mercilessly for some time now.

"Ar…you should stop…I can do it…" she yelled, but Ares just stopped for a moment to look at her and then he just continued digging.

"Ar…can you hear me? You will get sick…"

"I've heard you…" he answered, his voice hided by the now mercilessly pouring rain. He couldn't tell anymore what it was rain and what his tears.

"I need to do this Dite…" he looked pleadingly at her… "I just need it…" she nodded when she understood that he was grieving right now, even if it hurt her to see him like that, knowing that he was blaming himself for it…a moment later, in a flash of pink, she vanished into nothingness.

Morning came and the first rays of sun broke through the thick forest and landed on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and then he knew that he must have slept over on the tomb…His hair was a mess, he was cold too and dirty because all that rain that had molded together with the sand that was on him. He even had a taste of mud in his mouth. He got up and took a good look at what he had done….A tear escaped his eye and he whipped it away and left in silence knowing that his daughter must be in peace now and he made it possible.

He couldn't wait to go back to see how Xena was. He didn't want to leave her in that state but there wasn't a choice…

He rubbed his eyes and opened the door. Cyrene was pacing back and forward impatiently and when she heard the door she looked in his direction.

"Ares…are you ok?" He just nodded silently. "I'm so sorry!"

"How is Xena?" He asked not wanting to know anything more than that. Cyrene took a deep breath before answering.

"She…she woke up middle of the night…I couldn't sleep so I was in the kitchen and heard her. She made a crisis and I forced her to drink a tea to calm her down. She…" The tears were coming down Cyrene's face and she just couldn't continue.

"My poor daughter…Gabrielle is with her right now…Trying to get her to eat something."

"And the children?"

"Still sleeping…They don't know. I couldn't tell them."

He silently moved past her and went to the bathroom to take a bath and wash all that dirt away. The hot water was a pleasant feeling for his tired body but even so, he tried to be quick about it and soon he was dressed in something clean and found his way to Xena's room, a room that he used to share with her since some months ago when they decided to come to Amphipolis…to give birth here and spend some more time with Cyrene.

He stared some good minutes at the door for once questioning himself about his strength…and being terrified about Xena's condition, his mind full of **'what ifs'.**

"Ares…" Gabrielle opened the door at the same moment he wanted to go in. She was holding a bowl in her hand, still full with food…So Xena hadn't eaten at all, but before he could ask about it she continued.

"You are burning up…" she brought her hand to his forehead to be sure about it.

"That's not important…Did she…" But Gabrielle knew what he wanted to ask so she just gave him a silent no.

"Maybe it's better to take something for the fever…It will…"

"Don't you tell me what to do…!" he snapped at her. "Sorry…" he added after a moment. "I just…I want to see her."

She briefly nodded and just left, knowing that they both needed some space now.

He closed the door behind him and looked into the room, searching for her. She was on the bed just like he had left her yesterday but now she was awake and looked into nothingness; her hair was all sprawled on her back wildly. He called her name, but it sounded so silently that he didn't even hear it himself.

"Xena…" He called one more time- this time louder- but even so, she didn't flinch one bit. The space was soon filled between them and now he was standing near her bed on his knees not having one clue of what to do. He extended his hand to touch her lightly on her arms but she withdrew…

"It's ok…It's me Xe…it's only me…" He brought his hand to her face and turned her head to face him, to see her better…those eyes were so sad and without a flicker of emotion in them…the same eyes that he loved so much and full of life just yesterday…The tears were dried on her cheeks and new waves of fresh ones were coming down.

"Xena…" He wanted so much to wash the pain away so he did what he felt he must…what he needed…hugged her hard as if his life was depending on it…

"I love you…" The words came out from his mouth and tears were coming down too…Xena broke off in his arms and cried…and cried…his hug being returned to him.

In all that darkness, seeing that something like that was happening, Ares thought that they were on the good path…that it will all go away eventually.


	3. Living without her

**3\. Living without her**

"Daddy…Daddy…" Eve yelled but Ares's mind was just not there… "Father!" she shook him, eager to get his attention.

"Eve…sorry sweetheart…" he said, finally looking at her, caressing her hair. "Where is your brother?"

"He is still sleeping…Daddy, how is Mommy?"

He only sighed, hearing his daughter's worried tone.

He wanted to tell her that her mother was feeling better but he knew it was just a big lie…Xena wasn't better, on the contrary, she was even worse. One week had passed and she was getting more depressed each day…she stubbornly refused to eat and…she had practically given up living, slowly killing herself instead.

"Eve…Mommy needs some time sweetie…" he replied, and despite the fact that she nodded bravely, he could see that she wondered just how much time.

"I miss her daddy." _I miss her too_, he thought.

All of them tried everything to bring her back from that state but not even Eve and Adam could do that…She simply refused their touch and both of them felt a little bit abandoned but luckily they understood that for now their mother needed some space…just for a little while- at least that was what Ares, Gabrielle and Cyrene were hoping but day after day they were more unsure.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked taking a seat at the table and serving herself from his father's plate.

"I was…" he smiled. "You can have some if you want…I think I'll take a walk…"

"Where you always go?" she asked.

"Daddy…"Adam came running in his father's arms.

"Hi there big guy…" Ares kissed his son on the head, glad that he had interrupted their little chat, because the last thing he wanted was to tell Eve where he was going…She was right though…He was going to go see his daughter, her grave that is, the only place where he could think things through, and calm down…That was what he had done all those days and he felt bad for not being there for his children but with everything that had happened…it was simply too much…

"Are you hungry?" he asked his son, kissing him on the cheeks. Adam just nodded happily.

As he started to prepare their breakfast, he heard the door shutting loudly and Gabrielle came towards them. He only needed to see her face to know that Xena had once again refused to eat. Frustration rose inside him just like a volcano on the verge of exploding. He let down the knife he had to cut bread and took the plate from Gabrielle's hand without saying one word.

"Ares…" she yelled behind him, but he preferred to ignore her. He was furious.

"Gabby…?" Eve questioned, casting a frightened glance her way.

"It's alright sweetie…Daddy will try to convince Mommy to eat, ok?" Eve had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, not wanting to make Adam cry too. They both understood that their sister was being looked after by angels in the heavens, with their brother Solan but they could not comprehend why their mother could not accept it…the baby was fine and in good care just like Gabby had told them.

"Ok…what are you two eating?" Adam asked, looking at his sister.

"It's ok…" She kissed them both on the head and started making breakfast for them. It was hard not to cry, even for her; that was what she had done all this time whenever she went to sleep at night but not in front of them, not now…

xxx

Even if Ares was angry with the whole situation and furious at her for not cooperating, for not wanting to live…live for them all- when he saw her there, he just couldn't yell at her. She had her back turned at him, looking on the window…He approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her and he called her name, but as always, there was no answer. He received instead complete silence…and that lost look when her eyes met his. But sometimes he thought that he saw through him, not him.

He turned her to face him just to find that stupid, little doll in her arms…again…She found it in the room, Eve had probably let her there once and now she thought that it was her lost baby.

"Xena…I brought you something…" He tried to sound coolly. "Look…"

He had the plate in his hands now, doing his best to smile at her.

She took a sit on the edge of the bed and started to sway that doll that he hated so much from one side to the other. He took a deep breath and knelt in front of her.

"Just stop Sweetheart!" he demanded, putting his hands on her thighs, making her stop.

"You need to eat something Xe…" She was so skinny, dark circles around her eyes…he could barely recognize her anymore. He brought a spoon to her face but she didn't open her mouth.

"Ok…let's try it one more time." he encouraged.

This time she let the doll fall. Right when he thought that he finally succeeded though, she took the plate from him and threw it on the floor. He got up and, barely controlling his anger, he rushed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. Xena winced at the sound and lifted her eyes looking sad at the door.

xxx

"Daddy…!" Eve jumped from her seat when she saw Ares coming out of the room but he was too upset to listen to her so he went out of the house to take a good gulp of fresh air.

"Eve…" Gabrielle called. "Come back…!" But the little girl ran after her father…Adam followed her of course. Gabrielle wanted to stop them but thought that maybe they needed some time alone with Ares so she let them.

What Gabrielle didn't know was that Ares wasn't on the porch calming his nerves…he had left town and headed for the forest to his daughter's grave.

"Eve…Daddy is gone…"Adam added sadly once they were out.

"Yeah…but we can follow…Look!" she said, glancing down at the footprints with a wicked smile on her face. "We know how this is done…I know…I learned from mom." she added, sounding pretty sure of herself.

"But how about Gabby…she would never let us…"

"That's why you are going to use them…."

"What?"

"Use your powers…" Adam cast her an incredulous gaze.

"But Daddy said not to… …It's a secret Eve. What if someone sees us? " he added in a hushed voice.

"Adam…There's no one here but us. Plus, I have an idea that can bring Mommy back. Just help me, please!" Eve looked with puppy eyes at her little brother.

"But I don't know if I can…I didn't practice anymore since we came here."

"Of course you can…I know that…"

He gave her an unhappy gaze but then he concentrated really hard. Out of nowhere a copy of them appeared…an illusion. Eve just smiled and placed a grateful hand on her brother's shoulder and kissed him on his forehead.

"See…? You can do it even without daddy's help."

"But will it last?"

She didn't answer…it didn't need to last long, just long enough so they could leave.

Adam still wasn't thrilled about the idea. His powers were frightening to him, not being able to understand where they came from.

_He woke up one day because of a nightmare that he had had but when he opened his eyes and saw all those things around him floating in the air he got even more scared. Next to him was his father, sleeping peacefully so he just touched his arm with fear in his eyes… things couldn't come down on the ground and it was freaking him out. Ares opened his eyes and when he saw his little son's face he got up in one instant and looked around him. He could not believe it…he thought that Adam possessed no powers at all but apparently, he was wrong._

"_Adam…Look at daddy…"Adam shifted his eyes and looked at his father and then, suddenly, all those things found -with a loudly thump- the ground. _

"_What is it?" Xena got up fast and rubbed her eyes. _

"_Nothing…Adam had a nightmare…"his father covered up._

"_Are you ok?" She asked in silence her son, not wanting to wake Gabrielle and little Eve. Adam only nodded but panic was still in his eyes. _

"_It's ok Xena…I've got this!" Ares caressed his son's back and Xena turned to her bedroll and soon sleep took over her again._

_Ares took his son in his arms and left camp so he could calm him down._

"_Adam…don't panic son…I will explain it to you…Did you see Dite's powers…? She is a Goddess just like daddy was. Now you are my son so you have some of those powers too. I will teach you to control them, ok?" His son nodded and Ares just smiled and kissed his forehead..._

"_Don't tell anything about this to mommy ok…?"_

"_But why?" _

"_First, you must control them…then we will tell her. Deal?"_

"_And Evie? Can she know?"Ares wanted to say no but his daughter was already there, more awake that he was in fact._

"_Know what?" she asked._

"_Eve…"_

"_This…"Adam said and then lifted his hand and the very next second, Eve was floating in the air. "How can I stop it Daddy?" _

"_Just lose your focus…I will catch your sister." Adam did as told and reverted his eyes to a tree, his hand going down…_

"_Wow…"_

"_Eve you can't tell Xena…Your brother must learn how to control it first. It's very important guys ok?" She nodded and looked excited at her brother._

"_And…what other things can you do?" Her brother just shrugged his shoulders._

About half a year had passed. Since that day, Ares would train with him and Eve frequently. Today was the first time Adam used his powers without his father's help and inside him he was really afraid even if he kept it for himself.

"How much further?" he asked his sister after awhile.

They were deep in the forest and it was giving him the chills.

"Adam…you know this takes time…" Eve defended herself but truth was that she had lost the trail some time ago. He just closed his mouth and kept walking.

"Eve I'm hungry!" her brother added after some time; his stomach growled to make his point.

"Can we find a spring to catch fish…you know I'm good at it!" Adam added with enthusiasm.

"No…We must find Daddy first!"

"Ok."

Soon, light became dark and the cold of the night was beginning to settle too.

"Eve…I'm cold!"

"Adam…I'm sorry but I think I lost it…"

"What?! What are we going to do?" Adam asked, obviously nervous.

"I don't really know but at least we are together." she said, hugging her brother who was shivering from the cold air of the night and she looked into the dark woods…The scenery was indeed frightening.


	4. Missing

**4\. Missing**

"Thanks the Gods you're back!" Gabrielle exclaimed, relieved to see Ares coming into the house. Ares just gave her an odd look…_Oh gods, something must have happened to Xena!, _his first thought was.

"Where is she? What happened?" he asked, and, within a second, he was by the Bard's side.

" Xena?...no…no…Xena's fine, she's in her room."

He calmed down immediately.

"I can't seem to find Eve and Adam, though…Tell me that they are with you." His face paled.

"What?"

"Gabrielle…" Cyrene came into the house. "They aren't in the house and they definitely aren't outside either."

"I could swear I've just seen them outside. I thought they were with you!" Gabrielle added, still perplexed by the whole thing.

"What are you talking about?" Ares was confused.

"They left…" Gabrielle said feeling the weight of her words.

He turned back, wanting to leave that same second, to look for them.

"Wait, I'll come with you…" Gabrielle said without giving her idea much thought, and surely knowing what she wanted to do…She couldn't bear to tell Xena…no…

Cyrene remained behind, worried to the bones for the two little ones.

"I'll take this path…you take the other one…" he coldly commanded and Gabrielle nodded. He was upset…how could she let this happen?…

_If something happened to them I will kill her myself! _Ares said to himself.

Of course, those thoughts were just a defense mechanism because he knew…he must have stayed home… they wouldn't have left in the first place.

Fortunately, the pale moonlight offered him pretty good clues about the direction in which they were headed.

"Eve…Adam…!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that he would receive a response from them but nothing so far. He checked the tomb just in case, but they weren't there either…He walked randomly, screaming their name but still nothing…He didn't want to give up so he went further. At one moment he even considered calling Dite but just then, a faint crying echoed through the woods.

"Eve…Adam…"

"Daddy!" He heard it clearly this time…he was going into the right direction so he could distinguish the sounds even more.

"I'm coming guys…I'm coming…"

"Daddy…daddy…!"

He quickened his steps, and, pushing the leaves in front of him aside, he saw them. There they were!

"I'm here!" Adam ran to him and Ares kissed his son but when he looked back and saw Eve unmoving he panicked.

"Eve…"

"Daddy!" she cried his name and he went running to her.

"It's alright sweetie… I'm here now…What's wrong?"

"I fell and my leg hurts…it hurts so much." She was crying. He took a hold of the leg that she pointed out and she screamed in pain.

"It's broken Eve. Listen…I will carry you in my arms…Adam you will come on my shoulders ok?" His son nodded.

"Good…"Ares bent down on his knees and put Adam around his neck and then took little Eve in his arms.

"We need to talk when we arrive home. Don't you ever do something like this again." Ares warned after they leaved the place.

When they returned home, Eve was asleep in his arms and Adam's head was resting on his. He tried to open the door but he just didn't have a good angle.

"Ares…you found them…" A smiled spread on Gabrielle's face as she opened the door for him. She had just arrived sometime earlier from her searching with no news about the two kids and now she knew why, cause Ares had found them first. Cyrene came fast to see if it was true.

"They are alright…Eve broke her leg but they're fine " he explained, and then moved them in their room. He put Eve on the bed, carefully not to inflict more pain to that broken leg and then he took Adam and put him to bed too. That lecturing would need to be postponed. He kissed them both and got out just to encounter Gabrielle in front of the door.

"Did you lose something?"

"I just wanted to know if…"

"They're fine I said…"

"But Eve's leg…you said…"

"I know what I said very well…"

"Then I should…"

"You won't touch that leg…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had he gone mad? Eve couldn't stay with her leg broken…it must hurt so much…

"I know you are angry at me…I'm too but…"

"Ohh I am… but that is not because of that…Xena will fix it."

"What? Are you hearing yourself? How could she? Didn't you see her?" She asked with pain in her voice. "She is though, but this time she reached her limit and I don't think…"

"I don't care what you think…I'm going to try it."

"Ares…" She called after him but he was already entering Xena's room. He thought that seeing her daughter in pain…maybe this would make her come back…He refused to give up on her.

"Xena…" but then he stopped, looking all around the room. The doll was on the floor, the bed disturbed but no sign of his beloved.

He started to panic and he came out.

"Cyrene…where is Xena?" He asked when her mother was coincidentally passing through.

"In her room…"

"No, she's not…"

"How…" She opened the door to convince herself. "But…"

"When did she leave?"

"I don't know…I haven't seen her."

"**You** were in the house…" he stressed.

"Yeah but…I was worried for Eve and Adam and I've been searching for them too, so she must have sneaked out while I wasn't around. "

"Sneak out? She's sick…she can't be out and alone."

"I know…"

"I can't believe it…first my children now Xena…"

After saying that he just left upset.

"Cyrene…" She turned to see Gabrielle coming towards her. "Eve is up and…"

"Xena is gone missing." Gabrielle was speechless.


	5. Coming back

**5\. Coming back**

He first checked the barn to see if she was there, but he was more than sure that she wasn't. Still, Argo was and that meant that she was on foot. She couldn't have gotten too far. He asked about her in town but at that late hour, there was almost nobody to be seen, everyone was at home, eating or sleeping…he found nothing, nobody had seen his Princess.

"Xena…" he yelled once he got to the forest, but only his echo returned to him.

After a good while in which he only called her name, he stopped at a certain point realizing that it had no sense to scream her name…she wouldn't answer even if she heard him.

As a last resort, he tried his daughter's grave…just in case…but as he got closer and closer to the place, a dim voice broke in the thin air, a voice that was becoming more clear as he approached…And that's when he saw her…She was crying on that bulge of dust…He wanted to say something to her, anything to make her feel better but it was in vain, he knew…that pain would never go away. She only could bury it deep down so she could move forward, but disappear…never.

_She must be cold_…he thought. She was only wearing a sleeping gown and that was all…The wind was blowing hard, dancing in her hair and through her gown.

That was a mother- daughter moment that he didn't want to interrupt though….She needed it, so he did not intervene…He was just happy to have found her unharmed so he waited for her, choosing a place to hide from her so that she couldn't see him…

It was breaking his heart to pieces to hear her apologize and cry so hard, that he thought that maybe she would drown in her own tears and pain. But then, after some time of perfect silence, he perceived the sound of something else…cold steel on wood…one, two, three times… so he decided to take a look.

She was angry and she had brought her sword to alight her soul, maybe just for a little bit…to free her…His legs wanted to move with every additional blow, but his brain kept him put. If this was what she needed to pull herself together, then so be it. But then, she grew more and more tired that she couldn't even keep her sword in her hand properly. She was trembling but that didn't make her stop and soon she had cuts on her shoulders and her hands were aching just like her heart.

This time he couldn't stay aside anymore so when she prepared herself to deliver the next blow, he parried her sword with his.

"Xena…" She only looked at him furiously and then she started fighting him without warning and with all her might. He was taken by surprise by her gesture but soon the excitement of the fight was beginning to grow on him so he returned every single blown …No words were spoken just the sound of the two swords that were kissing.

The fight might have lasted some time but he couldn't tell how much…soon, he disarmed her and just as fast, he threw his sword on the ground and pulled her in his big, strong arms. She protested, but he didn't let go of her.

"It's ok…I'm here now…I'm here…" he kissed her hair. She hesitated for some time but she hugged him back finally, her arms coming around his waist and then she erupted in silent cries. He embraced her shaking body even stronger if possible.

"My heart hurts ….it hurts so much…" her eyes found the tomb.

"Shh…I'm here…I'm here…" He didn't know what else to say and to do except caressing her back and kissing her head endlessly. His tears were mingled with her hair now…She was breathing his scent in and out, nesting her head in his chest.

They remained in that embrace that was supposed to soothe the soul and give strength all the same, for good minutes. Her cries ceased and finally she disentangled herself. He only looked at her, whipping the still remaining tears away with his fingertips, tracing the contour of her lips and kissing her slowly. Ohh how he missed her! She brought her hands around his neck and kissed him back, founding him again…deepening the kiss…

"Xena…love…"

He wanted to stay like that forever but Eve needed them. "Eve broke a leg today…"

She stopped and looked at him wide eyed. "…and she is waiting for you to fix her." She only needed those words to mobilize her and leave that place.

Meanwhile, Eve was wide awake and in pain…

"Gabby…it hurts…" Gabrielle knew that very well…She extended a hand to Eve's forehead just to discover that she had fever.

"Gabrielle…" Cyrene entered the room. "You must fix it…" She wanted to add "maybe Ares won't find my daughter so soon, then what?" but the two children didn't know that their mother was missing.

Gabrielle just nodded.

"Eve…you know…before things go better it will hurt a little bit."

"I'm afraid…"

"Don't be Evie…You can take my hand." Adam gently offered. His sister squeezed him hard.

"Ok…" Gabrielle prepared her hands.

"Wait…it doesn't hurt now…" Cyrene and Gabrielle smiled at her.

"I promise that it will be better…just let Gabby do what she must…" her grandmother explained.

"I want my mommy…" she whined in pain.

"I know sweetie but mommy…"

"Mommy is here!" The door opened and Xena entered in the room.

Gabrielle and Cyrene could not believe it…After Xena, Ares appeared too and stopped with a huge grin on his face in the door…So he did find her and more than that, she was back, really back.

Adam rushed to his mother in an instant. Xena took him in her arms and kissed and hugged him all together.

"I missed you, mommy!"

"Me too…both of you!"

She then put Adam down and came near her daughter that couldn't move and embraced her long and hard.

"Mommy…now that you are here I'm not in pain anymore…"

Xena smiled.

"I'm so sorry! Now what's the problem sweetheart…?"

Eve explained what pained her and where.

"Xena…" Gabrielle put a hand on her friend's shoulder. It was almost surreal.

"I will let you three alone…" Xena gave her friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you!"

"Xena…" Her mother couldn't wait…she approached her and hugged her daughter hard.

"My daughter…" She kissed Xena's cheeks and then left with Gabrielle. Ares closed the door after them and Xena remained alone in the room with her two children.

"Eve…to stop the pain I need to put pressure points on your leg ok?" Eve nodded bravely and whined a little bit when her mother put those pinches on her. Adam was again by his sister's side looking happily at his mother.

"Now…would you two explain to me how Eve broke her leg?" Adam glanced at his sister and then at the ground.

"We kinda went searching for daddy…I wanted you back mommy and I thought…"

"Wrong…Don't you ever leave without letting someone know. You were lucky. The forest is not a place for little children and more so, at night."

"Au…"

"Shhh…It's over Eve." Her daughter looked surprised at her mother. Ares told Xena how Eve had broken her leg so she only needed for Eve to start telling something to take her mind off the pain that she was feeling.

"Really? Can I walk now?"

"No sweetie…" Xena stared at her and caressed the thick strands of hair falling down on Eve's face. "You need to rest for some days. Adam give mommy that cloth over there." Adam did as told.

"I will put this stick…Can you hold it there sweetie? Very good…I will bandage this stick with this cloth to protect your bones and so they can lean on it too….You are done…Time to sleep!"

"Would you sleep with us?" Eve voiced it but her brother was hoping it with all his heart too.

"Of course…"

Xena took a part of the bed and Adam the other and Eve remained in the middle. Xena placed her arm around Eve so she could reach Adam too and kissed them both before closing her eyes.

"Good night!" She said to them and now that Eve was alright and she was with them, it all could sink down on her. She had lost a daughter, another child and felt so lost herself for it too…She was still blaming herself, that she wasn't maybe enough careful as she should have been or that if she didn't imply for Ares to get rid of his powers now he could have saved her daughter…their daughter, somehow, but nothing could bring her back now, that's for sure…

She could still picture that faithful day before her eyes, playing just like a movie…It happened years back, just two months after Dite had brought Xena to Olympus…After that day, she and Ares really become a thing and they decided to sleep at night in his home, the Halls of War or Macedonia or some temples sometimes…it did not matter as long as their children were safe and warm but on that particular day they were on Olympus, the now beautiful restored room that Ares had prepared for his son some time ago…

_It was night and Xena had just tucked Eve in her bed and told her a story while Adam was sucking lazily at her breast…The story went on and on and once Eve's eyelids closed, Xena stopped that and started singing to her son that had slowly ceased to eat and fell asleep too. She got up from the chair near Eve's bed and kissed her boy on the forehead before putting him in his crib. She remained there for some moments staring at him, feeling her heart so content and just feeling so, so good as never before in her life…she felt complete._

"_Are they asleep already?" Ares asked with joy in his voice, taking a good look at his Princess. She was ravishing in that black satin gown on her plus, that letting that aside, the scene in front of him warmed all his insides._

"_Shhhh!"_

_She redirected her head to the sound of his voice just to find him leaning against the door with a warm smile on his face. In a few steps, he was there beside her, taking her in his arms and kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck._

"_Come…I have something to tell you…" She let herself being led out of the room into the next one…their room._

"_Where is Gabrielle?" She asked once inside, proceeding to take a place on the bed._

"_The party goes on…" He laughed, closing the door and turning his attention to his princess… "Gabrielle wasn't so lucky to escape my sister…but enough about them…"He approached her and took a seat next to her, kissing her lightly before letting her fix her legs around him. _

"_Let's talk about us!" _

"_Talk!" She said between the sensual kisses that she was now busy spreading along his jaw, down his neck…_

"_Xe…na…!"_

"_Ok…ok…I'm all ears!" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before looking him in the eyes._

"_Something happened?"_

"_Kinda of…I know that we discussed this before and that you won't ever become a goddess…"_

"_Ares…I thought…" she murmured, suddenly stopping her ministrations and getting up._

"_Just hear me out please!" he begged._

_Her silence encouraged him to keep talking. "I know Xena, I won't force you to do something you don't want to-learned that the hard way didn't I?-" The Warrior smiled at the comment. "…and that's why I talked with Hades today…and he agreed with me…"_

"_Agreed with what? What did you do?"_

"_I let it go…and this time for real, forever if you want…"_

"_Could you be more specific?" she insisted even if his words did make some connections in her brain._

"_My godhood…I don't have it anymore, it's gone."_

"_What?"_

_She was obviously stunned._

"_I'm not a god anymore." _

_They looked at each other for some good minutes before Ares started talking again._

"_Xena, say something." _

"_Why?" She ghosted the words._

"_Xena…" He came and kneeled on the side of the bed before her, looking at her, adoring her, how much he loved her, so much that it led him to do this…he would have done anything for her._

"_You didn't have too…I understood Ares…my words, I didn't mean to…"_

"_I know that!" He interrupted, caressing her cheeks. "I know…but it was my decision, my choice…knowing that someday you will be gone and I will live forever…It just doesn't feel right anymore…It never has…but now that we are really together…" _

_He took her hands in his and kissed them slowly before returning his gaze to her._

"_The other reason is that I wasn't to keep myself away from temptations…I don't want to be the cause of your pain anymore, I can never be the motive of you going dark again…I just want you to be happy, happy with me for the rest of our lives."_

_A tear escaped her eyes and he brushed it off…_

"_If I knew that this will make you cry…"_

"_Shut up and kiss me you idiot!" she urged, leaning towards him slamming her lips into his, bringing him up by pulling at his vest, and falling on the bed both of them._

After the memory vanished she opened her eyes just to hear her sweet's daughter voice…

"I'm so glad you are alright now mommy!" It hurt to know that her children had missed her and she wasn't there for them when she should have been, and it pained her to see them hurt because of her but now she would never leave…

"I'm glad to be back too." She kissed Eve's head and closed her eyes and for the first time in a week she slept.


	6. Dark dreams

**6\. Dark dreams**

It was always the same…warm and then suddenly so bloody cold almost every night for Xena. She might have been back in a way, but she sure didn't felt the same. That living nightmare was hunting her in her dreams even after they left. She thought at first that seeing that bed and being in that place was the cause of her dreams and in the attempt to let it all behind, she decided to leave her mother's place. Ares and Gabrielle followed without questioning. They just wanted her back…all of her.

The dream would start every time the same way…she would be happy and content in the beginning, dreaming about real things that happened in all that period when she was pregnant: Gabrielle being there for her, Ares's possessiveness and protection that during some moments felt almost suffocating, but even so, deep down she was enjoying herself good time…Seeing her children grow under her eyes, it was just heaven…then Solan would appear and she would be so happy to see him but the dream became so repetitive by now that she knew that when he would arrive, everything would change. He would look at her and smile, and Xena could not hold it back herself…she would cry too but then Solan would address her but not at all in the sweet, innocent voice that she expected to hear…He would condemn her and her dream would change in that horrible nightmare…

She was on the bed again, that same bed where she had given birth…She knew what would come but Gabrielle and Ares would not listen to her…they were there, but it was as if she was all alone, in pain and Solan shouting in her ears that it was all her fault…only hers.

"You abandoned me…and now you'll abandon my little baby sister too…"

"No…I love you…I always will…I want my baby back too…" And then her baby would come out into the world all covered in blood and all the while she would scream in pain, with no one left to hear her …Solan would take the baby and he would cry tears of blood, looking at his mother accusingly.

"You are a bad mother…very bad…I hate you!"

"No…no…"

"Yes…I am dead and that because of you…or did you forget…?"

"Solan…I only tried to protect you…"

"And yet you got me killed…me and my sister…why him?" And then he would disappear leaving her with the same question…and taking the baby away with him.

She would remain in that room, so cold…and so alone…

"Nooooo!"

With a jerk she woke up, sweet dripping from her skin. It was always the same…

"Xena…" Gabrielle got up from her bedroll and looked at her friend. "Are you alright?"

Xena took a good look around her and then got up, not knowing what to do, where to go…

"Hey!" Gabrielle stopped her. "You can talk to me…calm down!" she added pleadingly.

Ever since they left Cyrene, Xena was acting strange…something was happening to her…She even slept on her own bedroll, alone. She was distant not only with Ares but with Gabrielle too and her friend tried so hard to break that wall around her, that damned wall she was building higher and higher with each passing day... She was eating, joking, even laughing for the sake of her children but something was off and Gabrielle could feel it.

Xena left the camp and Gabrielle followed.

"I don't…I don't know…" Xena started but then doubted.

"Xena I know that it's a nightmare what you've gone through, but I'm always here for you…You can count on me."

"My heart it's still beating so fast…It's always the same dream and it's eating me alive. I would sooner prefer not to sleep because I know that the moment I would fall asleep…I can't do it…" she said, pacing nervously back and forth.

"It's like a premonition…that's how I perceive it …" she added, agitated.

"Xena…I think that you are just not ready to let it go and that's why you still dream of…"

"So you don't believe me?"

"It's not that…It's just what I think…When Hope, when I lost her, I felt the same."

"Don't you dare compare Hope with…" Xena was growing more and more angry.

"Xena…even so, Hope was my child…I gave birth to her and I felt…"

"She was only a vessel of darkness…She killed my Solan! She killed him!" At this point Xena had tears in her eyes, remembering every bit of her dream so vivid as if it was in front of her, unfolding just like a movie.

"And not one day will pass without regretting his absence. Without missing him… I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too!" Gabrielle came and hugged her friend caressing her black strands.

"They will eventually go away, Xena…the dreams…it will be ok…" Xena nodded on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Come back to sleep…you…"

"No…I will go take a bath in the river instead…I can't sleep right now…"

"Where is she going?" Ares asked, startling Gabrielle who was still looking after her friend.

"You scared me…I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you two started to shout at each other."

Gabrielle blushed.

"She…she is taking a bath." Gabrielle wanted to leave but Ares stopped her by gripping her arm.

"A bath in the middle of the night? ...What did you two talk about?"

"Did you not hear us?" she stressed, annoyed.

"I did but not words."

"Talk to her…She is not feeling well, Ares…" and then she removed her arm from his grasp and left, letting him thinking.

He knew that Xena had nightmares but she would not tell him more about it, no matter how hard he tried to get it out of her, so he chose to ignore them even if it hurt him knowing that she was in pain at night…That Morpheus, he would need to have a long serious chat with him.

He took a few steps and he found himself in front of her…Her hair was wet and her skin must have been cold…she had goose bumps all over her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was coming to find you."

"Well…you did." she brushed him off but this time she was going to tell him what was bothering her so much. He made the mistake to grip her hand and turn her to him.

"Tell me… what is wrong?"

"What? Are you really asking me this?" she barked, irritated by his intrusion but more than that…did he forget so easily? She refused to think so.

"Yes…I am…You can barely sleep at night so tell me, maybe it will not come back if you try to speak about it…to let it all out…"

"It will…" She answered desperately. "I don't want to talk about it…Can't you understand that?"

"Actually I can't."

"Well, I can't change that…" she said, pulling her hand from his and left without letting him a chance to reply.

"Just great!" he added, irritated himself.

When he returned to camp, a couple of minutes later, Xena was giving Eve some water to drink. Her leg was better but she still had some sort of support, some sticks that her mother had carved for her so it would fit perfectly when she would walk.

"Do you want more sweetie?" she asked her daughter but Eve was more asleep than awake so she put her head back on the bedroll, next to her brother and drifted off again…

Ares took his place on his bedroll and lied down…He tried to close his eyes and sleep but his thoughts were running wild in his brain and then, knowing that she was near and feeling her awake wasn't doing him any good. He felt her move and raised his head to see what she was doing…She wasn't on her sleeping bag anymore but she was sited at the base of a tree nearby, her eyes though close. He wanted to give her space knowing that pushing her was no solution, that's why he accepted that idea with the bedrolls for everyone to have one in the first place, but even if he knew that this was her way to deal with it, he was annoyed and frustrated.

They still had good hours before sunrise so she decided to give some thought at that question, that Solan would ask in that nightmare.

"_**Why him?"**_ She asked herself million times before. She put all her mind at work but regardless the angle from which she searched, the answer would not come. She knew that was no ordinary dream…something was happening and it all evolved around those last words.

Even if she kept her brain awake for good hours at some point her eyes closed so when she heard the leaves rustling she thought at first that she was dreaming but her eyes opened and she went in an overdrive mode. In a split second, she woke up and in the other she was gripping the neck of the intruder.

"Xe…Xe.." he tried to say.

"Joxer?" Xena loosened her grip and let him go. By now, both Ares and Gabrielle were up and behind Xena.

"Hi Xena…guys…"

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?...And who's your little friend?" Gabrielle asked.

Joxer's cheeks almost colored in red.

"Well…this little guy…" Joxer took the little boy no older than Eve herself but a little bit taller, in front of him. "He's my son."


	7. Collecting the broken pieces

**7\. Collecting the broken pieces**

"You have a son?!" Gabrielle asked in amazement.

"Yeah I do. Say hello! This is Gabby, my friend and Xena there and…and…Ares." he added after some seconds. He wasn't sure by now what was the best way to call him, Ares, ex-God of War or was he even a friend? Well it was certain for him that Xena and Ares were together but that was all…

"Hi!" The child added shyly. He had dark hair and green eyes and when Gabrielle looked at him, she sure did find Joxer in him.

"What's your name?" Gabrielle asked the little boy.

"Virgil."

"Nice name…" she said, getting up from the child's level and eying Joxer curiously. "How is this even possible? You never told…"** me** she had wanted to say but then she decided at the last minute to change it in **"us".**

"Long story…but first, let me see the baby…I said I would come…I know it's late but …I'm here. So Xena where is the baby?" Joxer asked with enthusiasm.

Xena's face turned pale.

"What?" he asked, unable to get her reaction, but Xena stormed off…She could not answer that…she wouldn't. "What?" He asked Gabrielle once more but this time Ares vanished just as fast as Xena.

"What did I say?"

"It's that…Joxer something happened..."

At the same time, while Gabrielle was telling Joxer everything about that recent and still painful for everyone involved tragedy, Ares followed his Princess.

She stopped at the river, knowing that he was there too…she could distinctly feel him…She even knew before she sensed his presence that he would come unmistakably, that he would push her over. He just came behind her and put his hands, those warm hands around her waist, trying to comfort her.

"Tell me Xe…" he pleaded at her ear, his breath dancing on her skin in that place.

"Why don't you stop …? Stop pushing…!" she said, tears in her eyes, obviously hurt on the inside.

"Because I love you." his answer came out in one simple breath. He kissed her cheek near her earlobe. She just exhaled deeply, trying to ignore for a few moments that heavy pain viciously crushing her soul.

"I may be here…" she started. "But sometimes I think that I am drowning more and more each day and that I can't escape it."

He just held her tightly near his body as an answer to her statement.

"How many times do I need to tell you that it is not your fault?" he softly inquired, turning her to him now.

She needed to believe it herself too.

"I was talking about my dreams."

"Ah…"

"Those…that dream is the reminder of what happened and I just want to forget." she added, even if she knew that she would not forget…never- she couldn't forget, that was the real problem- but she hoped that someday she would feel about her little angel the same way she now felt towards Solan…It was not that she didn't missed him cause she would have done anything to have him near her, but just acceptance.

"Xena…" he whispered, caressing her silky dark strands.

"I'm broken and I don't think…I don't know how to put the pieces back."

"I will put them for you, just give me a chance." he said and kissed her slowly but the kiss turned fast in a needy one from both parts, their tongues dancing together, hands searching for exposed skin…

And suddenly everything dissolved around them and he only saw **her**: glimmering eyes, wanting lips, skin crying out from the need to be touched by his hands. He was so hungry for her and she was so perceiving that they could not wait…they needed each other so badly…It appeared as one full century had passed since they had last been together.

"Let me heal you." he said between long and fierce kisses before he slammed her back against a nearby tree. The sun was high on the sky by now, anyone could have come and catch them in the act, but they both forgot about anything and anyone…

xxx

Back at the camp Joxer was still in shock. Adam and Eve were wide awake and they were now playing with Virgil. Eve appeared really interested in him and it was not necessary to say that they were glad to see Joxer there and to find out that from now on they had a new companion to play with, two if they counted Joxer too.

Gabrielle took a briskly glance at the three children. She was still in awe about Virgil.

"So…" she returned her attention to Joxer. "How…how did …?"

"Virgil?" Joxer finished for her and she just nodded.

"Meg and I…"

"Meg?" Joxer nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't know…She never told me. I only found out that I have a child about half a year ago. I was- the day after Xena, you, Ares and the children visited me last time, remember?"

The Bard just nodded imperceptibly "Well, that day- I went in Treus and just thought to visit Diana, why not? And that's when I found him…"

He was growing sadder by the second while telling the story "Meg died giving birth and Virgil grew up there all those years and I had no idea. "

"Ohh…I'm so sorry…I know that Meg…"

"I loved her but Gab…not like you…" he wanted to clarify. "I know that you don't feel the same and I understand…So now you know…Diana was kind enough to take care of him and the moment she saw me she told me…The little guy looked as if he had been waiting for me." he smiled, taking a glimpse at his son.

"I love him and I took him with me…as it should."

"He is a good kid I can tell…. With such a father how could he be otherwise?" Gabrielle smiled at him and Joxer returned her a kind smile.

"So Gab…what are you really doing here?"

He looked around him and she knew what he wanted to say…here, making camp in the middle of nowhere and doing nothing.

"I don't really know…I'm just waiting for Xena…I guess…" she answered, pain in her voice.

xxx

In the meantime, Xena was helping Ares get rid of her cloths; his vest was already on the ground and her armor too. She took Ares's mouth in hers and kissed him fiercely, putting her hands around his neck. He took her bottom in his hands and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him…No words were needed, just skin on skin…

Someone cleared his throat and Xena stopped responding Ares's kisses and he knew that something was wrong so he let go of her legs groaning and turned.

"Hades?"

The king of the Gods had a flicker of worry in his eyes. Despite being annoyed by the intrusion, the question was unavoidable

"Hello nephew, Xena…"

"What do you want?" Ares asked irritated and Xena took his hand in hers making him stop his outburst.

"We have a big problem…and I need the God of War."

Hearing him, Ares almost forgot to breathe, the words reaching his brain as a thunderbolt.


	8. The God of War

**8\. The God of War**

"What do you mean…you need the God of War? I thought we had a deal…I don't want it anymore and you know why…" he stressed.

"I know what I said, Ares but a storm is coming towards us and I need your strategy, your wits so in brief I need** you**. I don't know where Athena is – she is still upset by the way, and Artemis and all the others can't help much…It's not only for us, but for mortals as well. I can feel the darkness and I fear that it's Dahak."

Xena and Ares were speechless.

"But Hope is dead, how…" Xena started, still shaken up by the news. She did not want to imagine Gabrielle's reaction to this.

"I don't know how he found a way but he is trying to come into this world again and I fear that this time, in the absence of some pretty serious weapons against him, he will succeed and that means the death of all of us…gods and mortals alike. You must help us." The king of the Gods said, looking at his nephew with pleading eyes.

"And what exactly do I need to do?" Ares asked sarcastically.

"Take it back Ares…with you by our side, we have a bigger chance to winning this." Ares wanted to protest, to say that he didn't care, Xena needed him as well, he needed her too, but everyone that he loved was part of this world so he found himself in a situation where he could not decide.

"If you don't mind…can you give us some minutes?" Xena asked Hades and he nodded.

"Xena…"Ares turned to her the second his uncle vanished.

"Don't tell anything…If it's true what Hades said you must take your godhood back."

"But…"

"Maybe it was wrong from the beginning not to have it…"she ended on a sad tone, clearly thinking at her baby but nothing could be done anymore.

"Xena, I don't care if the world dies…I don't want to lose you."

She just smiled at him.

"You won't." she replied, caressing his face...

"Not today, but someday…You know what this means…I told you I won't be able to give it up anymore. If I accept it now, it will be** forever**, it happened too many times before and I will lose you…I will live forever and you will die from getting old or gods know what. I can't…"

"Ares…" she started, but Hades interrupted again.

"So…"

"How do I know that all this is true and you are not just paranoid?" Ares addressed him impolitely and angrily.

"I felt uneasy for some time now and so I went to speak to the Fates Ares…The Fates don't lie." his uncle answered on a still calm tone. He did know who he was talking to. His nephew may have changed but he was the same in some things…as this one…his anger was always taking a toll on him.

"Did they tell you about coming here and push me around too?"

"Ares just stop it." Xena restrained him…He was losing it.

"It's your choice." Hades added finally and then disappeared in a flash of red smoke.

"My choice? How is this my choice when he is practically pushing it down on my throat?"

"My dream…" Xena started, barely audible.

"What?" he asked, turning towards her.

"The nightmare that I keep having every night…I think that is a premonition…maybe it's for the best Ares…Call Hades back!"

"And…it will not change anything…between us I mean…."

A long silence followed. All these years she had had Ares by her side, loved him and even if it was just about becoming a god again she could not help herself feeling that he was being snatched away from her…and for good but she pushed those thoughts aside…Nothing would ever keep them apart.

"No."

"Nothing?" he asked for assurance. She only nodded and closed the distance between them, kissing him passionately.

"I love you." She said and kissed him one more time.

"I think I will postpone that calling for the time being…" he said seductively, under his breath… "Now…where were we?"

They made love for the last time then, as two mortals, man and woman because the next time he was supposed to be a god and that made him excited but furious all the same…His godhood had intervened so much in the past in his relationship with Xena that he was afraid to have it back…afraid to lose her despite her reassuring words. However after one hour he was calling Hades back.

"I will help you."

Hades just nodded and just as fast a blue light was being transferred in Ares's body that after some seconds left him breathless and he sunk on the ground.

"Ares…" Xena was immediately next him taking his face in her hands.

"Are you ok?"

"Thanks for the warning uncle."

"It's time…It's been over three years Ares. Maybe you need some time to adjust so that your powers will…"

"Ohh I'm fine…" He got up and threw some fireballs into the water. They diminished very fast. "See…?" He proved his point.

"Ok. I will wait for you in the throne room on Olympus."

"Yeah…Yeah…"

"Goodbye Xena."

Xena nodded her goodbyes to Hades.

"So…" He turned his attention to his Princess. He didn't want to leave her, not for one single moment.

"It's ok." she whispered, kissing him slowly on the lips.

"I don't know when I will visit but soon. I will be thinking about you. Kiss my children for me."

She nodded and he kissed her protectively on the forehead one last time before vanishing.

"Xena…" Gabrielle's voice echoed back to her. She took one last sad glance at the place where Ares had stood minutes ago. She grew so dependent on his presence in her life that she already missed him and she couldn't shake the feeling of being abandoned off. She just hoped though that what she dreamed about had nothing to do with this.

"I'm here." Xena came into the clearing.

"Where's Ares?" Xena looked at her children who were playing hide and seek with their new friend, Virgil and then back at her and Joxer.

"What?" Gabrielle asked when no words came out from her friend's mouth.

"Hades visited us and it appears that he needs the God of War."

"Ares left?" Gabrielle could not believe it. She wasn't his biggest fan but he was a good dad, for sure and she knew how much he loved Xena and though he decided to just leave? Had she been wrong all this time?

"He needed to."

"Of course…that is what he said, I'm sure but…"

"Gabrielle…it's about Dahak."

There it was. She said it.


	9. Tricked

**9\. Tricked**

"Finally!" Athena exclaimed with excitement. A large vortex opened in front of her and she let herself being engulfed by it.

She landed in a dry land that looked pretty much like the desert in the land of Pharaohs. She whisked all the sand on her with her hands. She still didn't have all her powers back but she had enough to do that without hands but here, her powers were equal to zero anyway.

She looked around herself and she appeared to be alone, having only the burning sun as her companion, but she knew better. All these years, she had studied the place well and now that she was there nothing could stop her…her revenge. She was consumed by hatred and vengeance…Long gone was the reasonable, honest and wise goddess. Nowadays she only saw payback before her eyes and her brother would pay with blood for it. She was about to make sure of that.

Inside a white pocket of material there was some sort of compass and she brought it out.

"Now guide me." she instructed.

After a few hours of long walks she finally found a fountain. She drunk some water and then she heard the moan.

"Come out!" she said, all defensible.

The dark haired woman appeared front of her and one moment later Athena's smile spread into a devilish smirk.

"So...I've finally found you…**Discord!"**

"Athena?" Discord's eyes came up to meet Athena's and a smile extended on her face.

"Can I come home now…is that why you're here?"

"Not so fast, Sweetie. I didn't come here to bring you back. They would not want that." Hate was still burning in Discord's eyes at the mention of** them**. They…they had no right to do this to her.

"What do you want then?"

"Of course I want something. All these years I have been searching for you but my brother hid you well. You my dear, will help me destroy everyone that I hate…and I assume that you hate them too so we have something in common…Do you see my point?"

"Ohh I do…and there's nothing that I want more than to see Ares suffer but how could I help you when I'm here, stuck?" she added desperately.

"I have an alliance."

"What god? Who's on our side?"

"Well I think that we have a lot of catching up to do…First I'm not the queen any more, Hades is the ruler of Olympus..." she spitted it out like poison. "I can't touch Eve. They took my powers too and they look down on me but that will soon change, I promise you. I will rule again." the Goddess of Wisdom Warfare and Weaving added with determination.

"So…?"

"It's the great Dark One…Dahak."

Discord expression changed in shock. She wanted her revenge ok but she knew better than getting involved with such a great power…She shuddered at the thought.

"Don't tell me you are afraid." Athena sneered.

"You should be too Athena. Maybe when he's done with us he will be kind enough to kill us or, or…"

"That won't happen…Now do you want your vengeance or what?"

After some minutes she indulged and nodded her head in acceptance thinking that maybe this was her only chance to leave this desert…and maybe have her revenge too.

"Ok…"

Athena opened her hand in which she had what appeared to be a common little stone but she threw it in the air and using the only powers she had left, she created a portal.

"Ready to go back?"

"But you said you didn't come here to…"

"But things changed, you accepted to work with me. I need you." Both women smiled at each other darkly and the vortex captured them.

"Where are we?" Discord asked once they came out from the portal. "Where are we going?" she inquired, when Athena started to move.

"Come…" she only said and Discord followed thinking at how good it felt to breath this air again, to be home.

"I can't wait to see Ares's face when I will kill his precious Xena in front of him." Discord commented. If there was something Athena was pleased about all that babbling was the image that those thoughts produced in her full with revenge mind…such a satisfaction to see her damned brother in so much pain. She knew Xena was his weakness, she had always been…and that's where she would hit.

"Are we going inside?" Discord asked once they stopped in front of a cave.

"Yeah, we are."

They entered it and found a burning fire in the middle of it, too big to be normal flames.

Discord went around it, took a look to check it out and when she turned Athena was behind her, a knife in her hand, blood dripping from it.

"What…" Discord started coughing blood. "What did you do?" Athena didn't answer; she only brought the blade with blood above the fire and let the drops of blood fell in it.

"A sacrifice…a godly sacrifice was necessary Discord, I'm sorry!" And then Athena plunged the blade in her middle one more time until Discord laid limp in front of her feet.

"Oh, Dark One!" Athena kneeled and she only had a thought in her mind…_I do this to have my revenge, this is the only way._

"I did as asked…Now give me enough power to destroy my enemies and…"

"Don't you dare!" the flames danced and spoke. "With the blood of a god I can come into the physical world but first…the body must dry and then, we shall talk further."

She gulped noisily the sound.

"As you wish…but you will help me defeat them, right?" She sounded stupid, she knew that and she hated herself for it but she could not do anything about it.

"Of course…We share a common cause. Olympus will fall and nothing will stand in our way." The flames said one last time before the fire stopped burning. Athena used her powers to suck all the blood that remained in Discord and dry the corpse.

She grinned when her job was done and in no more than some minutes she had a walking Discord in front of her.

"Welcome back, Dark One!"

"Thank you!" Dahak said and looked at himself. "A goddess!...Not what I had in mind but it will do for now."


	10. The bitch is back

**Thank you guys for all the reviews/follows/favorites, I'm so happy you like this so far. **

**And thank you Anca for beta-reading me always! **

**Enjoy!**

**10\. The bitch is back**

The moment the darkness came into the world, Hades felt it. After all, he was the supreme God…Zeus would have sensed it as well…They only needed the confirmation which was offered after no more than a few minutes by the three Fates.

A quick general meeting was held that day and they concluded that everyone that could had to fight. The next logic step was for them to assemble an army: Artemis was going to get her Amazons into motion…Ares told her not to involve Gabrielle into it…she did not need to know. The last thing he wanted was to draw them into this. Xena had already too much on her mind and he knew that she and the Bard were a package deal.

As for him, he had been trying for the last week to contact the best leaders of his armies so he travelled here and there. Only late at night he was free to collect information, something, anything on how he could kill Dahak and two times he visited Xena and his children but they slept so he only limited himself at watching them. He noticed that Xena was slightly better…she could now sleep and that was good, that's why he did not awoke her in the first place. He did have a talk with Morpheus so Ares was more than happy to see that it was working, that bad dreams were kept far from her mind. He kept his distance to have her rest but he missed her so much that only seeing her hurt.

Luckily he had his sister to keep an eye on them though. Aphrodite knew more about Xena's whereabouts than he himself these days.

"Ar…"

Speak of the devil…his sister's voice started ringing in his head the moment he stopped to take a good rest in that late hour of the night. He had been doing research in his library on Olympus all day long.

"Ar…"

This time, he vanished the next moment at her annoying callings. _Why doesn't she come to me if she wants to say something?_

"What do you want?" he asked frustrated, once he found himself in her temple…but there was nobody in there. He looked disgusted at that variety of pink that was just purely excessive and in all her imprinted furniture.

"Ares." her voice was barely audible…Something was wrong. He searched for her and finally, he found her in her bedchamber but not alone. A knife threatening at her throat and the person who was doing it was that pesky little goddess.

"Discord…how did you…"

"Come back?" her voice vibrated with hate. Of course, Ares would not know who she was, that the real Discord was gone but Dahak choose to play a little bit with him, giving him a false track.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance…not that it's too late now." He answered with a smirk on his face. When he took a look at his sister he saw how frightened she was.

"And what are you doing with a knife at my sister's throat?"

"Ohh….but you see, this is not **just** a knife. I want to see your face when I kill everyone you love beginning with this pathetic view of a Goddess and ending with your beloved Xena and finally killing you for having betrayed me." Ares's smile disappeared.

"Ohh please…you don't have what it takes…" he said, preparing his fireball in his hand and throwing it angrily at her, but Discord/Dahak caught it in her hand and looked at it and smiled deviously, throwing it back with such force that when Ares caught it, he was smashed to the wall, his head spinning.

"Ares..." his sister was at his side in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine…but how comes that she's so powerful? Are you hurt?" he asked, looking at her and she examined herself. For some strange reason he did not think that Discord would let Dite go but in the end, it seemed like she did.

"Nope."

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around, no sign that she had ever been there. Aphrodite just shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe that she would do that to me and where did she find that knife?" Dite asked herself.

"Ohh nooo." he murmured as he finally realized the threat…Xena and the kids…

The next moment, he vanished from Aphrodite's place right where his Princess was, paranoid about what could happen.

They were walking into the forest…he did not want to know where they were going, just knowing that that stupid little girl did not come to them was enough.

"Mommy look!" Eve said. She was riding Argo and was too happy about it.

"Mommy, I want to ride too!" Adam complained.

"Later, sweetie." Xena answered Adam who was in her arms.

Joxer had Virgil's hand in his. The boy kept his eyes on Eve the whole time, smiling at her. Ares must not forget to have a serious talk with Joxer. Gabrielle walked near them but these days she was not too talkative; after having found out about Dahak, she just could not enjoy it any more. Xena tried to talk to her and they did, and she understood her friend…Dahak was Gabrielle's nightmare but being worried about her friend gave Xena a little bit of rest of her own mind, allowing herself to forget for a brief time about what happened almost one month ago.

"Where is that town Xena? I'm famished." Joxer protested.

"Not so far…"

"It won't be necessary." the God of War appeared before them, interrupting Xena.

"Daddy…"

The comforting embrace of his mother wasn't enough now that Ares was there so the little boy extended his little hands to his father and Ares took him happily in his arms. Eve objected fast. She also wanted a hug. Ares came and took her in his other arm, kissing affectionately her cheek.

"Missed you guys!"

"So nice to hear from you." Xena grumbled.

"You are going with me." he added in a serious tone. "And the children too."

Adam smiled in his father's chest at the news. Him and his sister were so sad when their mother told them that Ares was working on something and he couldn't be there with them for undetermined time but now he was back and they were overjoyed.

When he saw Xena's irritated face, he felt like he needed to add "**Blondie too…"**

When he noticed that Xena was still silent, he simply extended the line "I can also include Joxer if you want…It will be like a zoo." he said under his breath, trying to make it sound all funny and just take the overwhelming sensation that he felt away. He needed to know Xena and his children safe and he didn't give a damn about her inevitable protests.

"We are not going anywhere."

He sighed. Just like he had predicted….

"Yes you are, Xena."

He extended his hand but as stubborn as always, she refused his offer, his words only making her even more furious...

"Now is not the time for this." he retorted... Adam shuddered and when he felt him, he caressed his son's back to calm him down. Doing that always appeared to have a positive effect on him.

"Look…" he tried on a more peaceful approach, bringing his voice down. "I won't be able to concentrate on anything else if I know that you and my children are here in the open…**exposed**…so please don't make me force you Xena. Come with me!" He insisted more calmly now, extending a hand her way and waiting to be taken by her. Xena indulged afterwards, just because her children were present, but not before throwing with imaginary daggers at him.

In a flash, they were all in his fortress in Macedonia.

"You must be kidding me...Does this have something to do with your godhood and being a god again or what…?"

Ares didn't even hear her. Adam wasn't feeling well. He let Eve go and when Xena looked towards him to see why the bastard wouldn't answer she panicked.

"Adam…"

"What's wrong?" she asked, frightened by just how pale her son was.

Ares put his son on his throne to have him sited.

"What is it?" He asked his son.

"I'm dizzy." the boy answered, looking briefly at his mother. "I see two mommies." Xena was right next to her son.

"Maybe he is sick because of your brilliant idea of transport." she accused the War God.

"It's not as if I had a choice!" He defended himself.

"Daddy I can't hold it."Adam started to sob and Ares knew what he was referring to. Somehow because of the vortex that took them, Adam's powers must have been awoken and he could not control them anymore.

Ares turned to Gabrielle.

"Take cover with Eve and Joxer you too." And then he looked in his son's eyes, so black now… "Send them to Daddy." he encouraged his son.

Xena was looking at Ares and then back at Adam, father and son speaking like a different language, one that she could not understand it.

"What are you doing?" she asked when Ares extended his arms and gripped his son's hands.

"Concentrate Adam…send it all to me…"

The boy started to cry but soon flashes of fire fled in Ares's strong arms and then Adam lost control and broke everything around them in the room.

The boy opened his eyes that became deep chocolate brown again.

"Are you ok?" Ares asked and Adam just nodded.

"Wow!" Eve exclaimed and came out of her hiding place. "That was so cool!"

"Adam has powers and you knew about it?" Xena looked accusingly at Ares.

"Yes."


	11. Sick of lies

**11\. Sick of lies**

"Yes? And you didn't think that I should know about it? Is that all you can tell me? ...A big fat **yes**?" She replied. She was furious…more than furious in fact, she was boiling mad.

"Can you give us a moment?" He asked Gabrielle and Joxer. Gabrielle looked reluctantly at him since she was equally dumbstruck about the little Adam's powers too, but in the end they took the children with them, including Adam who was alright now.

"Xena…" he turned at her and she slapped him but the slap did not have that effect on him anymore, he hardly felt it physically.

"**One week**? Is one week alone with your precious godhood enough to turn you back into the same bastard you used to be?" She asked, disappointment in her eyes.

"Just let me explain o…?"

"Since when did you know?"

"You are so quick to judge aren't you? I found out by accident some half an year ago."

"**Six months** Ares? **Six months**, are you insane?"

"I was just teaching him to control it, that's all, I assure you."

"Sure… and keeping it away from me. Why is that?"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"But what?...What could have been more important than this? Don't tell me you did not have the time, just don't say that…I'm sick and tired of all the lies. Just bring us back…I don't want to see you right now." she ended, not letting him time for protests, but she was wrong, he wasn't going to have it her way this time…The truth was that he was afraid that Dahak could reach to her and his children and now with a jealous crazy on the loose too…He could not even think about it.

"I brought you here with a reason…and you are definitely staying."

She gave him the look.

"Discord's back." He started to explain, knowing that that in the absence of a reasonable explanation keeping her here without her permission wasn't a good way to make peace with her. "I don't know yet, how but she is. She wanted to kill Dite and she has the Dagger of Helios. She threatened me with your life and I can't take that risk this time." He added on a business tone.

"I'm a **warrior** Ares and I can take care of myself." she emphasized, anger still present in her voice.

"I know but you have Eve and Adam to worry about too and I won't let her reach you or them for the matter…So stay here till I figure her out."

"And Dahak?" She was still furious, that was obvious, but she wanted to know more information on that aspect too.

"He is back for sure…We all felt it..."

"But my mother, she…"

"I gathered some of my men and two of my legions surrounded Amphipolis to have her safe, don't worry. If something happens I will protect her personally. I couldn't see you this week because I have been searching for information about weapons that can kill Dahak since the Dagger of Helios or Hind's blood is not enough. I didn't find anything though…I need to go now." he muttered and then vanished letting her with her words on her tongue.

"Ares…" she screamed in frustration. "What did I even see in him?" she asked herself still angry at his stupid way to protect her…she did not need protection. She was a warrior for Gaia's sake.

She got out from the main room still mad at him, slamming the huge doors behind her and heading to look for Gabrielle. She found her friend in the room where she resided four years previously. Everyone was there.

"Gabrielle…"

"Xena…what are we doing here? Are we staying?"

The very proud warrior wanted to say no but she knew that even if she would, without Ares's damn permission they could not leave.

"We are stuck in here." Gabrielle smiled at her friend's outburst.

"Mommy…where will I sleep?" Eve asked. "With Gabby? Is this another one of Daddy's homes?

"Yeah…We lived here for awhile when you were little don't you remember Honey?"

"Nope but I like it, it's big…so we have many places to hide isn't it Adam?"

The boy nodded with enthusiasm.

"Adam how are you sweetie?" Xena came near him and took a seat on the bed, caressing her son's face.

"Good." he simply answered, looking at his sister.

She was still worried about those powers. She was so happy thinking that he did not have them but that was just a lie…She sighed heavily.

"Come on, let's look for some rooms for you two."

"Xena…I will show Joxer his room with Virgil." Gabrielle told her.

Xena nodded and took her children, one taking one of her hand and the other the other one.

"Mommy can I have my own room?" Eve asked again.

"With your brother…"

"Yeah, I don't want to sleep alone." Adam complained.

They were walking along the very large hall when a pink light flashed in front of her.

"Dite!"

"Hi guys." She embraced her nephew and niece. Xena threw her an exasperated glance.

"I was almost sure that he had you here." Dite started to laugh out loud but when she saw Xena's expression, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I guess you aren't happy about it….?" Again Xena's face was all the answer she needed.

"What are you doing here Dite?"

"Well Ar gave me his permission to come whenever I like so…aaa you mean…I will be your guide…My sweet Gabby knows her room and Joxer's is just next to hers but these two have a special one and you don't know it."

"I know every room."

"Not this one…Come with me." Xena didn't want to admit but she was curious and that just in short words. Dite took the two excited children with her and Xena followed bored behind.

They stopped in front of Ares's bedchamber and Dite opened the door with just lifting a finger.

"This is Ares's room."

"Yeah…I know, but since you will stay here he thought that you would want those little ones near you so he made this." Xena wanted to say that she definitely would not stay here but when Dite opened another doors in his room her voice perished.

The room even if it was a room in a room was huge for just two kids. Eve and Adam ran to their beds separately. Both had two big beds in the middle of the room. One part was Eve's and the other just for her brother.

"Wow mommy…" They jumped in the bed. "This feels so good." Aphrodite was smiling softly at the sight of them happy like that.

"And it is so big…" Adam added right after Eve finished her sentence. "Eve look at all these books and all the toys."

Xena closed the doors to let her children discover all those things inside.

"I will leave now. Rest, ok…"

"Dite…" Xena stopped Aphrodite for leaving." Where is Ares?"

"I don't know. When does he say anything to me about his whereabouts?"

"Good point."

"Tootles!" And she was gone.

The rest of the day Xena stayed with her children. They were so excited to be there and they asked her million questions about this place and about Ares, which she did respond. She enjoyed their company so much but in the back of her mind she was anxious and worried for them. The night came really fast and after she put the two kids in their bed she thought about what Ares had said and after taking a hot bath she decided to look in his library.

The library was a full of books…What sorts of books she did not know; in fact she hardly knew the place. It wasn't in his castle, it was outside. A big house near her garden with roses was rising up. She asked the priestess in there for the key which was given to her right away and she entered it. It was dark inside but she had a lamp in her hand and as soon as she gave it light she saw other candles in every corner of the house. Shortly she had light to see enough to even be able to read. She let her coat on a chair nearby and took a look around. The house was not so high but had a great surface and she had no idea where could she begin…books were all over the place.

She started to pull out from the shelves book after book, some of them were interesting some not at all, some were describing history and some where maps with descriptions and all but nothing important about Dahak, something to help them defeat him. She only found some words about the Dagger of Helios and about the Olympian Gods but that was it. She was still looking through dusty pages…she did not even know at what number she was but a pile of books was on her right and another on her left side on the table all waiting to be read. Another mountain of them was at her feet, all books that she had already studied. Soon her eyelids grew heavier and she put her head down on the table to rest a little bit.

.


	12. The key

**12\. The key**

"Gods Xena." Ares's voice vibrated throughout the room in pure relief. She lifted her head of the table and yawned.

"Xena…I was worried when I came back and you weren't in bed. I've been searching everywhere for you. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he continued on an upset tone.

"Trying to help…." she answered flatly, a bit annoyed by his behavior.

"I don't want you involved in this."

"You shouldn't have brought me here then." she made sure to sting back.

"I said why…"

"I needed to do something. I was searching for some answers in this books but I didn't find anything relevant." she brushed him off.

He looked good around her, finally noticing what she had been doing.

"Where were you?"

He remained silent for a moment not answering and asking a question instead.

"How's Adam?"

"Good. They played all day long in the snow. They loved it!"

"With you?"

He desperately needed to know Xena was alright, that she enjoyed life just as much as before.

"With all of us. I needed to threaten them to come inside."

"Come to bed." he added simply.

"I still…" But in an instant he was in front of her and her breath caught in her throat as his fingers began brushing gently her lips.

"Tomorrow." he added and put his hands around her waist. A second later they were in Ares's bedchamber. She took herself out of his embrace.

"Did they like their room?" Ares asked, curious and to break the annoying silence. She only nodded in return.

"Very much."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Adam."

He clearly felt that she was still upset about it. She did not say anything. "I knew how you felt about it and I didn't want for you to worry so I trained him to control it. I swear I would have told you eventually…You must believe me."

"I do." she said, staring back at him. "I do. But how do I know you aren't going to keep things away from me from now on…just for the sake of my protection, which I might add isn't necessary?" she asked sadly.

"I won't. I sw…"

"Don't. What is wrong with you?"

Xena knew him pretty well and from the first time she laid eyes on him in the library she knew that something must have happened, given that he avoided her very first question. That did not past by her so easily…He took in a deep breath. He would not tell her all but some he would share.

"Hades found out that Discord is dead. It is his realm, so obviously he knows."

"What?"

She was puzzled.

"Yeah, which is strange because she visited me, remember? It must have been Dahak or something. I think Athena is working with him so I'm pretty sure that I'm the first on her and Dahak's list and with that I imply you and our children too…in fact everyone. I'm just worried sick." he ended.

"And…" Xena's eyebrows lifted. "….it's because of my big mouth that Hades and all the others think about making their vacation house in here. Athena has access on Olympus and supposedly Discord too, it's her body after all…I mean his if I'm right, this will be the only safe place…"

"They mean to come here,** all** of them?"

"Yeah Dite even planned her time here. Imagine that…!" Xena couldn't help smiling at that thought but she was worried too. Putting all those gods in one room and then having her, her friends and worse her children here too, not to say especially Eve- they had tried to kill her after all- wasn't anything at all appealing.

"I will take care of it." He said with determination in his voice.

Xena took a seat on the bed and covered herself up.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little bit."

He made his vest disappear and cuddled in the bed next to her taking her in his arms. She had her back turned at him so that one of his arms was resting on her perfectly sculpted body. The smooth material of the gown covering her, felt nice against his palm and the other hand was under his head, his face inches apart from her neck.

She wanted to protest by making it clear that she was still upset but when she felt his breath on her neck, that settled her heart rate and after she got used with his proximity she let herself carried into the land of the dreams.

He wasn't sleeping just enjoying the sensation of having her in his arms again. That was enough. He smiled at her, looking for a better comfort zone, pushing herself more into him…

He did not need to sleep, but the current headaches he was experiencing were draining him. He voluntary omitted to say this to her. It was enough what he had already told her. Nobody knew that, not even his ditsy sister. When he regained his powers back he could not control them but after some time it appeared to be alright, just like in the past but when he took some of the energy from his son the headaches returned and were more powerful…sometimes he needed minutes off because he could not do anything more aside than focus on that rotting pain.

Sitting there, having her pressed next to him was the best medicine in the world, so minutes after she fell asleep he kinda did the same...

"Daddy…" a thin voice travelled to his ears.

"Daddy…"

This time little hands were pressing around his arms. Ares turned around and opened his eyes just to find his son looking back at him.

"Hey!"

The God of War took the little boy in his arms and placed him on the bed. He shifted his eyes back at Xena but she was thankfully still asleep. Adam was rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep here with us, champ?" Ares asked his son, playing in his hair. Adam disagreed. "Then…?"

"I can't control them daddy. Today I almost hit Eve with a fireball. Nobody saw but…" In Adam's eyes tears were forming just thinking about what had happened hours before.

"It came out of nowhere. I didn't want too. Eve understood though."

Ares massaged Adam's back in comfort but he was worried about those powers too.

He took his son in his arms and got out of the room. He didn't want Xena to wake up or to worry even more about it.

"Adam…" he said, putting the child down and bending to look in his son's eyes. "I promise you that you will control them but till our next lesson, I can take some of the energy away from you." Ares knew that wasn't a good idea in his case but if his son will feel better so be it…His headaches didn't matter so much to him. That being said, the War God extended his hands out and the little boy took them.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just think about them…search for them. It is all in you."

Adam closed his eyes and thought about what he almost did, how that fireball almost hit his sister but luckily enough Eve had good instincts and the fire was swallowed by the snow. The memory of it had kept him awake almost the entire night.

A transfer of invisible energy was travelling in his father's body soon enough. The energy changed into fire after some time and when, Ares felt his head literally exploding he stopped it. His hands went to his temples and for a second Adam frightened at seeing his father hurting like that but he calmed down when Ares made all the effort in the world to smile at his son.

"It's ok."

He reassured Adam and then sighed being annoyed by that calling. Who was it so late in the night? And then the voices become clearer.

"Adam don't be afraid when you see some ladies appear in front of us. They have a strange fashion, how Dite would say." What in the world did those three women want at that hour of the night?

Adam nodded not quite understanding his father's words but when indeed the three Fates received his accept to come in, they materialized in front of them, and the boy came to hide behind his father legs.

"I told you so…" he said, looking at his son, smiling.

"So what's the special occasion to get a personal visit by none others than the Fates?"

"We saw something today…"

"The son of the God of War is the key…"

"In winning the war with Dahak. "

"What? This is ridiculous. My Adam?"

They just looked emotionless at him and added in their own usual manner.

"We thought…"

"You must know this…"

"For your future battle." And then they vanished just like that.

No…their words always had various interpretations …ohhh gods that didn't make sense at all. They were delusional, he lied to himself. He could not risk Adam. He almost forgot that his son was at his feet when the boy called him.

"Daddy…who are those ladies?"

"Those…? Some ladies aren't they?"

He tried to laugh it out but he could not. "Are you feeling better?" Ares asked his son.

"Yeah."

"Good, go back to sleep now."

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?"

"Sure son…" Ares opened the door and Adam entered first and then his pain returned and he stopped in the frame of the door urging Adam to go on and closing the door behind. He remained outside for a few moments.

He leaned into the wall, his hands going to his temples, his vision blurred and he fell on his knees. He tried to make it as sound and as fast as he could, so he transported himself outside, letting the scream out. After the pain passed, he was cold, sitting in the snow but he was too weak to get up. He let his eyelids close and hoping for it to not come back, let him rest for awhile.

"Ares…"

Her voice still held the shock that she had when she saw him screaming in pain and collapsing in the snow.

"Gabrielle?" His vision cleared and now he saw the blonde sitting above him in concern.

"How…" she had no words.

"Don't tell Xena."

"What? She needs to know this."

"No, she doesn't. It's just my powers. It will be better."

"This is not the first time?...What were you thinking?" she admonished him.

"Look, you will shut up. We have enough problems now to bring this into discussion too, don't you think?"

She almost forgot from the jolt that she received with seeing him so weak why she was out in the first place. She heard it…all…what the Fates said about Adam.

"You must stop taking away Adam's energy…I saw you." she clarified when she saw his face.

"And I heard the Fates too…what they said about Adam being the key in this war with Dahak!"

She shuddered at only the thought.

"Xena doesn't need…"

"To know? Ares wasn't it enough that you hid Adam's powers from her? I want to protect her too, but trust me she will be furious to find it out from others."

"Others like you?...No one can rely on what the Fates say, this doesn't have to be true." He tried to convince even himself but he was failing miserably.

"Just forget what you saw and heard." he silenced her and turned to leave just to bump in Xena herself.

"Xena….."


	13. Promise

**13\. Promise**

"Will you tell me to forget what I heard too?" she asked angrily, but the anger disappeared in seconds and changed in despair.

"Just please tell me that I heard it all wrong…It can't be my son…I can't lose him too." Ares was stunned at her reaction. He would have expected anything else, anything more like a huge outburst since he knew how much she hated being left in the dark…but not this reaction. She was still not over her daughter's death and it still hurt her like hell. He saw tears glistening in her eyes and it pained him beyond words to see her like that.

"You won't…**we** won't." he only said and his arms came around her, keeping her in a tight embrace…never wanting to let go of her.

Gabrielle watched them for a moment but then decided to leave, to give them some space. She got passed them and before going inside, she also put a comforting hand on Xena's shoulder. The Warrior Princess' eyes rose to meet her friend's.

"Good night." the bard said. Xena uttered a muffled good night in return but her head was in Ares's chest so her friend almost did not hear it.

"Xena…I promise you I won't let anyone and anything to touch our son." he added once they were alone and she nodded. "Come back to sleep…Why are you up in the first place?" he tried to lighten her mood a bit.

"I felt Adam sneaking in the bed and then I saw that you disappear. What were those screams by the way?"

"Nothing to worry about…Gabrielle fell and she sprained her ankle and I helped her up." He was lying of course and he silently gave his thanks to whatever divinity that she hadn't heard them talking about that little part too.

"Why was Gabrielle up?"

"That I don't know my dear. Come…it's cold." he kissed her head silently and urged her inside.

They made their way silently into the room and each of them got in bed, each on one side of Adam. Xena put her hand around her sleeping boy, listening and feeling the relaxing sound of his little heart beating.

"What if it's true?" she asked right out of the blue and he opened his eyes instantly knowing too well that she was talking about what she had just heard.

"The Fates aren't always explicit, you know that." he looked at her pained face.

"But the Fates don't lie either." she whispered slowly.

"I will just use my powers to find whatever I am looking for…I won't use him. I won't… but Adam needs discipline and training…that I would do. If he doesn't learn how to control his powers, he can destroy even himself."

Xena understood, but a little part of her still believed that she shouldn't agree with this, that it wasn't necessary, that her son was not in a dangerous place, a target…

"But you said he managed to control them?"

"Yes…a little bit. But he grows and the powers grow too with each passing day."

She nodded and closed her eyes trying to sleep again but sleep didn't appear to be coming with all those negative thoughts swirling in her mind. In the end she got carried away and sleep claimed her.

This time she had that dream again but in place of her dead daughter was none other but Adam when he was a baby. She tried to wake up to convince herself that she was in a dream, that it wasn't true, but it was a difficult task to do…the words, the blood, the smell of death were like a knife stuck in her heart waiting for her to bleed to death.

"No…no…"

Another voice accompanied her with the same words and almost the same torment. "No…no…"

Ares heard his Princess yell in her sleep and simultaneously, his son crying out the same words. He shook the boy to make him open his eyes and took Xena's arm in his trying to wake her up too.

"Nooooo!" they yelled together and opened their eyes at the same moment.

"Adam…" Xena looked at her side and her son looked up at her and jumped in his mother's arms.

"Mommy…I'm scared."

"It's ok…It's ok…you are safe!" she repeated over and over again, calming her son down. Having him in her arms was soothing her too.

Ares was looking straight at them, taking comfort in each other's embrace. He was sure now that Xena's dream wasn't a normal one and couldn't get even more twisted then Adam appearing to have the same freaking dream as his mother.

After the boy calmed down, Ares lightened up a candle "I don't want to dream that again." Adam said, still afraid at what he had seen in his nightmare.

"Mommy is here…and daddy too." Xena said and looked at Ares and then back at her son.

"Xena I think that you had the same dream as Adam did." Ares enlightened her. She hadn't even realized it. Sweat was still dripping from her forehead, the ruminates of her nightmare still engraved in her memory.

"Did I? Adam sweetie what did you dreamt about?"

"I saw blood mommy, everywhere…I can't remember anything else. I was afraid." he shivered."…but someone reached for my hand and that's when I wake up."

"It's ok."

"Could you see that someone?" Ares asked.

"No…it was too dark but he wanted to take me from you mommy…you were there too." Xena stared in disbelief at her son. It just couldn't be a coincidence…the same dream, in the same night, at the same time and with both of them in it…She thought that Ares must have depicted something else regarding that unusual event.

"Adam…we are here with you. You won't dream that again, you can go to sleep. Mamma will watch over you." Xena said, and the child nodded, closing his eyes.

"But…" Adam opened his eyes again at his father's voice…"….if you do dream it again, don't you ever take that hand." Ares continued and Xena glared at him. What was he trying to do, frighten him more?

"But I won't dream right?" Adam asked.

"No, of course not baby." Xena assured her son, kissing him on the forehead before he curled in a ball and started to drift off.

Glancing angrily at Ares, Xena went out of the room and he followed.

"What are you trying to do?" she started once they were safe afar from where Adam could hear them.

"He had your dream I suppose. If what I think it's true, Dahak may be trying to reach him that way."

"Do you think that the **"h**e" in his dream could be really Dahak? But in mine is…is…Solan."

Every piece of anger was now gone from her voice.

"Solan? Xena it can't be Solan."

"But it was so real, it's like I was living it all over again…my pregnancy, my daughter and then when Solan comes it's when my nightmare begins." she started pacing around, trembling just thinking about it.

"It's not Solan. Solan would never do that to you."

"But I left him. I abandoned him."

"We both know you didn't. You gave him up but you did it for his own good. Xena he loved you. I'm sure that he…He was a good boy….Look…" He stopped her and made her look at him, taking her cold trembling hands in his.

"Dahak…he is trying to divide us. He is using your suffering and Adam to get you out of the play. And if Adam is the key as the Fates said then his actions make all the sense in the world…I don't think he has his full powers yet and he is playing with our minds to change the game in his favor…You must ignore that dream, it surely does not come from Morpheus."

"How can I ignore it? ...and what if Dahak reaches Adam in his dream?" Ares didn't want to answer that question seeing that Xena was on the verge of losing it. Sometimes he thought that he would never have her fully back again.

"We hope that he can't. Go back to him. I will visit my uncle. I must talk to him." Xena nodded and prepared herself to go inside their room but his voice stopped her just before entering it.

"Xena…I said I won't let anyone hurt our son and I'm going to fulfill my promise…don't worry too much…"

She wanted to say that she couldn't, but his urgent kiss stopped her coherence for those seconds before he vanished.


	14. Moving in

**14\. Moving in**

"Hades…Hades…!" Ares yelled the name of the King of Olympus.

In a flash, the God was in the cold room of his throne but he was not alone, all the others gods were with him, impatiently looking around…fearing for what the future could bring.

"It's precisely with you I wanted to talk, nephew. The Fates have spoken with me…Is it true?"

Ares didn't answer. He had just promised Xena that Adam won't be used in this chaos.

"Is it?" Hades insisted.

"It must be." Apollo flatly added.

"You don't want to mess with me right now." Ares warned the God of the Sun.

"Or what?"

"Or…"

"Stop it." Hades intervened before things got out of hand. That was the last thing they needed, really.

"I want to talk to you too uncle, but not with all this audience."

"Ares we voted and we made our decision. We must leave Olympus for the time being. Dahak can come and leave as he pleases. He has the Dagger of Helios as you said. We can't risk losing one of our kind."

"And where was I when you voted?" Ares's anger began to grow. What was this, a game of hide and seek…? "I still think that my fortress is not the place for you folks."

"But it's the only place with enough protection to keep us all safe."

"Now the question is why on earth am I the only one who has one? ...That's just stupid. We can't hide under some rock and wait for…"

"**For now, **until we find that necessary weapon, it is, if not we are risking ourselves."

"Can I have a moment uncle?"

Hades nodded and dismissed them all. Within seconds they were the only ones in the room.

"Now talk."

"I would be forever thankful not to mention Adam anymore in front of everyone. My son is off limit."

"I know you want to protect him…he is your son after all, but **he is** the key and our only chance…"

"What makes you think he's the key, why him? He's just a little boy…How could he help?"

"You are right, here's just a boy, but a boy made from love…and you Ares are the God of War. You weren't build to love, that's why he's special."

"That's bullshit. Look… I will do whatever necessary to fight Dahak but as I said…my son is out of the equation."

"Ok…but with a condition. You must receive us all in Macedonia."

"And just how do you expect for us all to leave under the same roof? My place is not Olympus…and Xena and Eve are there too and they are staying. Half of these gods tried to kill my daughter in the past…I don't think that's such a brilliant idea, not to mention that I disagree completely with this nonsense of hiding. We must confront Dahak, now, while he doesn't have all his powers, while he is still weak."

"I do believe that but not before we have all the means to do it. Dahak's powers are great as it is, he killed Discord, and I don't want to lose one more god."

"Me neither uncle but…"

"Why did you look for me?" Hades changed the subject.

Ares couldn't answer when a black smoke rose in the room to reveal the petite dark girl who was none other than the Dark One himself.

"Well…well…well…"

"Well…how is it to be in a woman's body…Quite the experience huh?" Ares sarcastically asked.

"So you know who I really am…For now**, alright** to answer your question…It gave me access to this place so what can I ask more…I've always dreamt of Olympus." he paced calmly around the table before speaking again. The tension was huge in that room.

"So…you made plans…Interesting…but you can't hide forever you know."

The dagger flew unexpected directly at Hades's throat but luckily Ares's very sharp instincts caught the blade in his hand before the flesh could be touched and throw it back at his enemy before vanishing and taking Hades with him.

"Where are we?" Hades asked when they came out of the ether.

"My fortress."

"Thank you Ares…"

"I can't say gladly."

"Ahh for this too but I was referring at you saving my life."

"That blade wasn't the Dagger of Helios. He would not be that stupid as to simply give it to me."

"Then why risk it?"

"To buy us those seconds to escape. He hates me terribly and I think he'll try to kill us with the first chance he gets."

"I can't stay here without them. We are family Ares. Please grant us all your permission. I will talk to them. The time we will spend here…you won't have one single problem with us…I will personally see to that."

The God of War thought about it for some good minutes until he agreed.

"No words about Adam right?"

"But some of them already know."

"But some **don't **…Let's keep it that way. Deal?"

The king of the Gods nodded.

In a matter of minutes the God of War had granted permission for all the important gods around the table with the exception of the God of the See who was perfectly safe in his vast realm of oceans and sea.

All of them under one roof….It still wasn't appealing to him but it kinda gave him no choice. He hoped though that Xena would agree.

God after god they made their appearance in his throne room where he was with Hades. After all of them arrived, Ares mentally closed the shield and Hades addressed them.

"Ares allowed us all to stay here for the time being. Before we came here Dahak made an appearance up on Olympus…"

All the gods gasped in horror and looked afraid at their king. "He's still there, but we will take our home back once we have all the resources to fight him. Now our time here I hope that would flow without problems with his Chosen and his children alright?"

They all nodded but Ares knew them better…they were family after all as Hades said. He would need to keep his eyes wide open for them, just in case.

"Thank you." Hestia said to Ares.

"Yeah…well…I have my conditions too." Hades looked at Ares surprised. He did think that the condition was his son but…

"As you know this…I like to think of this place as my house…my home…so don't invade it too much."

"What are you implying?... to stay in our rooms?" Artemis asked laughing but hearing Ares's answer she stopped.

"In a few words** yes**."

"You can't keep us prisoners." she complained further.

"Just be thankful that you are here and alive too...all of you. Now I thought at where I could keep you and I found a room for each one of you."

"Luckily we have that." Artemis added sarcastically.

He made a gesture to be followed.

Ares showed them all their room and he let the last for his favorite sister.

"Ar…"

"Sis you were so uncharacteristically quiet."

"I hope that my room is big enough…We are two after all." she said, looking at her husband who was chuckling softly behind her.

Ares opened the door just to reveal the same size of the room as the previous ones.

"You are kidding right? How am I supposed to sleep in here…? It's so small and not to mention dark." she changed it in seconds in pink.

"Now it is definitely yours." Ares added.

"Wait…Ar…can't you not move me along your side of the fortress. I would have more…"

"No. It would not be fair to the others would it? Sorry Sis…but you will have to stay here."

She frowned at him but he only vanished with a smile on his face, letting her behind. She was such a child sometimes.

xxx

All this time, morning came about, the sun shinned on the sky. Eve had just woken up and seeing her brother's bed empty she opened the doors to her room just to see a fully awake mother watching over her little brother.

"Mommy…" Xena put her finger to her mouth to shush Eve. The little girl came near the bed careful to not make too much noise. Xena took her daughter in her arms and Eve's arms came tightly around her mother's neck.

"Why is Adam here…?"

"He had a nightmare."

"Mom I'm hungry…"

Xena smiled at her, kissing her head lightly.

"Wait here! I'll be back soon!" Eve nodded and took a place next to Adam, stretching in bed while waiting for her mother's return.

"No…"

Eve shifted lightly at her brother's voice, thinking that he is awake but when her gaze lingered on him she saw his eyes closed.

"Adam."

"No…"

"Adam…"

She shook him…He started to cry and she shook harder.

"Adam?"

The frightened boy finally opened his eyes. "It was only a dream."

"Where is mommy?" he asked afraid, getting out of bed.

"Just stay here…She…"

"No…I want mommy…" he started to weep.

"Don't be a baby." But he run off and opened the doors…Eve went after him worried. She had never seen her brother so restless and afraid.

"Wait for me…"

They turned left, right…and then right and…was it left again or right…?

"Ohh…" Eve sighed. "Now we are lost. I told you to stay put…I am so hungry."

"Eve… look. Mommy is in all these pictures."

The boy forgot about his dream for those moments, being mesmerized by what he was seeing.

"Wow…that's so cool."

"It is." The voice did not belong to either of them so they turned around and looked the stranger in the eye.

"Who are you?" Eve asked taking her little brother's hand in hers, her heart beating faster by the minute.


	15. The stranger

**15\. The stranger**

"Me? Didn't your daddy tell you about me?" The wings on his feet fluttered to make his point.

"No…But how can you make this work? Can you fly?" Eve asked curiously, letting her fear slip away.

"Of course…" Hermes rose in the air.

"Wow…Can you teach us?"

"I would but I can't…"

"Why?"

"I am not even supposed to talk with you two."

"Why not?" Question after question left Eve's mouth and Hermes smiled content. Apollo's plan was working.

The God of the Sun was a very proud one and his brother these days constantly kept stepping on that pride plus not to take in consideration all the other times…the way he treated them all, not just him…he had no right and all this for what?...His slut and her spawns. He knew that it would not be simple to get near the two children so he asked Hermes to win their trust over. After all, the messenger God was a friendly one.

"It's forbidden. Your father prohibited it to us all. We are all here though… all your godly family." The two children looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really? But daddy said that the gods are mean."

"Is that so? Well am I mean?"

"No." the children answered in unison.

"Just don't tell anybody about our conversation. If you do I would be punished. We can be friends and I will teach how you two can fly, ok? See ya!"

Both kids nodded happily and giggled.

"What are you doing?" The two turned around to see their mother coming towards them. Adam looked at the spot where Hermes had just stood and then back to his mother.

"Who are you talking with?"

"Nobody." they both answered simultaneous.

"Really?"

They both nodded.

"I thought I told you to wait in the room Eve." Xena addressed the girl since she was the older one.

"Adam woke up." the girl simply answered.

Xena bent to see him better.

"What is it darling?"

"Don't leave mommy…" Adam pleaded, starting to cry again thinking back at his dream.

"I won't…I won't…Shhh…" Xena tried to calm him down and took him in her arms.

"Come on Eve…breakfast is ready…"

The girl jumped the hall with happiness.

"Not that way…in the throne room with everybody."

The girl stopped for a moment to think at that last word. Was her mother referring to the gods too?

"Eve…!" Virgil exclaimed when the girl entered the room. Gabrielle, Joxer and Virgil had been waiting for them at the table.

Even if the boy didn't really know her for so much time, he liked her…she was smart, courageous and so beautiful that he would gladly watch her every moment of the day.

Eve smiled and took a seat next to him at the table. He looked pleased with her choice. The truth was that she liked him too. He had greenish eyes and his hair was a little bit longer than usual and he was just a bit taller than her…How it is supposed to be, that is what Dite said after all, and Dite was an expert in these cases.

Xena closed the huge doors after her and took a seat at the table too.

"You found them." Gabrielle uttered.

"They got lost." Adam was still clutching his mother with his hands.

"Luckily we are alone in here, except the priestesses." Joxer added exactly when one of them came with a plateau of food in her hands.

"What is it Adam?" Gabrielle asked.

"He had that nightmare again." Xena muttered back still worried about his reaction. Gabrielle nodded, aware of what her friend was talking about...

After the Warrior Princess returned in the room with a plate of food in her hands but saw no one there, she thought that maybe the children were with Gabrielle and so she searched for them there and that's when she told her friend about the dream. And after that she walked out to search for them again.

"Here you are." Ares said after he made himself visible, taking a look at them all. Joxer gulped noisily. It was still difficult to get used to Ares around even after all these years, even more now because the God of War was back in business.

"Daddy…" Ares came and kissed his daughter on the cheek and took his son from her mother.

"Come…let mommy eat something." He addressed his son.

"I dreamt again daddy." the boy told his father sadly.

"Did you eat?" Adam nodded negatively so Ares took a seat at the table next to Xena who was popping some grapes in her mouth but her eyes were still on her boy. She was worried and afraid for him even if she tried to stay as calm as possible.

"You must eat something…omelet maybe…or…some fruits…or…an apple?" Ares inquired, taking a big red one from the table and gave it to his son who took it with his little hands.

"I'm done…Can we play now?" Eve asked her mother for permission. She was already on her feet waiting…Virgil let his fork down and looked pleadingly at his father.

"Can we?"

"Ok." Xena said.

Virgil took Eve's hand in his and they made it to the door when Adam looked at them saying that he wanted to go with them too. His father let him leave but not without mentioning where they were supposed to go playing. He did not want for them to bump in one of the gods, except his ditsy sister which they knew and loved.

"In your room Eve ok?" They all nodded.

A thick with tension silence fell upon the room…Everyone was eating but the thoughts were running wild in everyone's mind…there were so many things to be said and to be done.

"Xena we need to talk." Ares broke the silence. Xena gazed at him trying to interpret his words but she couldn't so she just nodded and got up from the table.

After they vanished, Gabrielle glanced at Joxer and Joxer back at her.

"Gabby…I'm just not sure…but…what is the plan this time?"

"The plan? ...I don't know. I think they don't know either." she said, pointing at the empty place now where Xena and Ares had stood seconds ago before they vanished. A great sadness and worry was in her voice.

"But Dahak can't reach us here, am I right?"

"I hope not…" She was terrified about even thinking about it…and just remembering what happened to her all those years ago. Sometimes she had the feeling that everything happened just the day before…. "…but look at poor Adam. He is terrified, and Xena…"

"Xena is frightened of losing him too." Joxer added sadly thinking about Xena's baby daughter.


	16. Trying and failing

**Ch 16. Trying and failing**

Next thing the Warrior Princess knew, they materialized in the barn.

"The barn? Why are we here? What do you want to tell me that it must be in here? Must Argo really hear it too?" she asked amused while caressing her horse's muzzle.

"It's not necessarily here as **in** here but just away from the castle."

Xena took a breath and looked at him. He was dead serious.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly a little bit troubled.

But before the God answered, exactly that very moment the pain returned. The breath caught in his throat for a moment. Telling her all about the gods being there for an indefinite period of time…explaining it all to her, would take more than saying a few words and right now and there he could not. Those convulsions in his head and the sensation that someone was practically blowing his head off with a hammer…_she must not see me like this…she must not…_That was all he could think of so he only added a short "I must leave." and faded in a blue light letting her stand there in awe.

"What was that?" she couldn't help ask herself and then looked back at Argo who neighed at her. Xena gave her horse an apple and then got out.

Outside, the snow was beginning to fall…again…Everywhere one laid their eyes upon, all they could see was snow…The black and red roses in her garden were all frozen now but the beauty of it was that they remained though preserved. A crystal layer of frozen water had gathered protectively around them to preserve their stunning appearance.

Seeing the garden again in this period made her think back at her intricate past.

"_That's amazing…" the young warrior said to her patron god looking at the apparently ordinary rose in her hand that he had left on her pillow that very morning._

"_Not more than you." he said watching her carefully just like a predator would look at his pray…So very slowly he approached her bed…in fact his or better said__** their**__ bed…A prickle of blood was making its way on her slender finger. He took her finger in his hand and brought it to his mouth kissing the blood away while gazing at her with lust filled eyes. Xena's moons were on his face, not moving one centimeter away from him…All she wanted was to get her revenge on Cortese but having the God of War at her feet and more, what he was doing to her…she sometimes forgot her purposes…And she hated it and loved it all the same…longing for some moments alone with him…and forgetting all about her revenge…_

_She retracted her finger but he didn't give her a chance to talk, for before she could utter one syllable he had already attacked her mouth hungrily and she responded instantly._

"_You are insatiable…" she said after he let her breathe again._

"_Only when it comes to you…gods…I will never be able to get enough of you." he kissed her again senseless and she thought that he wanted round two but he stopped unexpectedly soon. She was sprawled on the bed and he only offered her his hand, making a red gown appear on her luscious naked form. She arched her eyebrow but instead of a proper reply he only offered her the smirk now widely painted on his face._

"_I can only guess what dirty thoughts are crossing your mind."_

"_Ohh no dirty thoughts for now my dear…" he answered, pointing out the __**for now**__… "I have a surprise for you."_

"_You know I dislike surprises."_

"_I know…" his breath was an inch away from her very exposed neck and that made her tense as nothing else in this world could. "But you will like this."_

_He kissed the soft flesh on her neck and she leaned into him._

_He took her hand and in a span of time they were outside the castle, the wind blowing hard in her face. When her gaze fell upon that big place filled with the exact same roses he had just given to her, she remained speechless. Black and red was rising from the ground and those were the only colors apart from the white of the snowflakes._

"_So I guess you like it…" _

_She could only nod her appreciation._

"_It's yours." he added. _

_She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. _

"_Your garden…Your place…"_

"_Are you telling me to sleep outside?" she joked._

"_Never…"_

"_It's…it's beautiful…" she used the same common word because she simply could not describe in words how gorgeous it all was and…That all was hers as he had said…Nobody had ever offered her such an extraordinary gift …something just for her…She gazed around her for a few seconds. The domain was really big, maybe like the whole fortress…There were even banks to sit upon but now they were all covered in snow._

"_But they will all die in the snow." she stated after sometime sadly._

"_Not these ones…They are special, just like you." he answered, kissing her cheek and she turned and kissed him profoundly._

"_I can't wait for you to get me out of this dress." she whispered seductively against his ear._

"_What do you have against the dress?" he asked teasing while his hands opened her coat to have full access at her...He roamed his hands around her back for awhile, gently going down to her thighs._

"_No…nothing…" _

_He only smirked when he heard her soft moans as a response to his ministrations._

"_Then you won't need to wait too much." _

_In seconds, they disappeared back inside the castle. _

Xena took a long breath thinking at that time…She was such a fool back then…She had learned so much later to make the difference between pleasure and business…That moment had been her fall down…the instant she started loving him…. and she never stopped…she never could.

She knew that he had changed in the meantime but maybe her life would have been different from if she had learned the necessary things at the right time...It's not that she wasn't happy with what she had because she was…Eve, Adam, Gabrielle, Ares, her friends, they were her joy and she could never hoped for more, but…sometimes she was so tired…so so tired…A tear escaped her eye thinking at her baby daughter, her Solan…she had lost so much in life and she couldn't bear think about losing somebody else as well.

With that in mind her gaze fell upon the library…Lights were still burning inside…She knew that the last time she was there she had blown them out. Was it Ares inside? She doubted it…He had acted really strange minutes ago while they were talking but he would come around eventually…

She made her way to the bookroom, thinking to search further if the lights were though burning.

"That's strange." she said to herself when the door opened without having necessary a key.

She was more than blown away to see the place squirming with gods wandering around from place to place, placing a book back, taking another one…She closed the door with a thud, all eyes reverting to her.

"What are you all doing here?" the shock could be clearly heard in her voice.

"Helping my brother out." Artemis answered in an annoyed tone.

"Xena…" Hades begun, but Apollo cut in...

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the Warrior Princess herself…" he spitted it out like venom. "Long time no see. You are just like I remember…"

She rolled her eyes at his line.

"Can't say I've missed you. You're the same old arrogant bastard…"

That made Apollo's face turn black.

"So did your dear boyfriend not tell you about us being here?"

"Apollo…!" Hades warned.

"He is a very good host." Apollo continued sarcastically and laughed when Xena rushed out slamming the door in his face.

She did not even wait to go inside the castle that she started screaming his name…

**First of all I want to thank you all of you who read, reviewed, followed, favorite this story. **

**A very big thank you to you Anca for helping me out always **

**And a very very Happy Holydays to you all!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Until next year!**


	17. Snowaball fight

**HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone!**

**17\. Snowball fight**

"Ares!"

The God heard his Princess of course and he wanted so much to go to her since it was impossible for him to stay away, but the pain was still there so he decided to remain in his temple in Thebes just awhile longer …to let it pass out completely.

After she didn't get any answer from him –extremely frustrated by the situation- she made her way to the fortress. What else could she do except for wait even if she hated to do that and the bastard knew it.

The doors opened before she even had the chance to put her hands on them.

"What are you doing?" she asked her two children that were happily coming outside.

"We are going to play in the snow." Eve simply answered to her mother's question. Gabrielle watched merrily how excited they both were.

"Yeah…Gabby said that we can make a big…" Adam continued after his sister.

"You are going back inside." Xena bit back.

"But mommy…we are coming from inside…"

"We're bored!" the two children started to protest.

"Inside I said." she almost yelled, not realizing how high her voice was till she laid her eyes on them. They had tears in their eyes…their mother had never raised her voice on them…never.

Eve took Adam by the hand and ran back inside with Virgil after them.

"Xena…" Gabrielle looked at her…this was strange...

"I…" the Warrior wanted to explain. "The gods are here…we can't let them out anymore…not without keeping an eye on them." she replied once she calmed a little.

"What…the gods?"

"Yeah…all of them…"

Only repeating the words, her anger started to kick in again.

"Dahak is here?" Joxer asked with a frightened face.

"No…" Gabrielle escaped a short laugh at his deduction and put a hand on his shoulders…Joxer…well he never changed.

"Did Ares…" but Xena stormed off before Gabrielle had the chance to ask properly…"I guess not…" she answered to herself.

On the way to her room, Ares finally decided to make his appearance.

"You rang?" he asked.

She only gave him an icy stare even if she wanted to slap him. He still had the nerve to ask her that after having disappeared on her the way he did? She was sure that he heard her the moment she formed the first letter of his name.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said, staring at her in wonder for a few seconds more and…why was she mad? It must be because he had left her without saying anything, he rationalized.

"You said you would protect our children and now you are bringing all Olympus here? My daughter was haunted down by those gods for months…"

He remained for some seconds without words…How did she know?

"I didn't have a choice…" he answered after some seconds.

"Pardon me? You didn't have a choice? Since when do you not have a choice? If I remember correctly you were the number one fan of the **I always have a choice** saying…playing games with my mind…What happened with that?"

"Xena…it's more complicated than that…It's not like I like them to be here…I do not, just to be clear for you too…"

She could not believe what she was hearing.

"I don't care if it's clear or not…" she started again…the fury still reverberating in every fiber of her body.

"Well…I do…Dahak took over Olympus…" he explained. Her mouth closed at the news. "They didn't have a place to go…"

"Don't they have temples too?" she asked on a lower voice.

"They do, but not with protection."

"They are gods…Why don't they have protection over their own temples?" she asked being taken away by their stupidity.

"Because…how would I know?…They just don't…They didn't think they needed any, I guess…"

"Are they all staying here?"

"Not for long…don't worry…Hades himself promised that nothing will happen."

"And you believe him? Trust him? He was Athena's man."

"I know…but since he's the king of the gods, things have changed. He helped me with protecting Eve, he sided with me." he added, wanting to demonstrate her a point. "I trust him ok?...but them? No…You know that my family and I have a very intricate relationship, except for Dite of course…You must be careful with Apollo and Artemis, the others are not…"

"That's it…I don't want to…I don't want to be careful, not now, with so much on our heads to bring this on our heads too…I want for my children to go and do as they please…" she said thinking back at how wrong she was to yell at them. She was so sorry.

"I want that too." the God of War said, putting a hand on her shoulders, seeing that she calmed a little, but she shook his hand off.

"Then do something…!" she ordered, shifting from his hold and left him behind.

He let her be for the moment…what could he do? Pushing her was never a good idea. And she was angry. It never came out something good at persuading her so instead he materialized in his children's room to see them. He had missed them a lot those past hours.

Eve was crying her eyes out.

"Eve…?" Ares asked the minute he stepped out of the ether.

"Daddy…" She ran to him and he took her in his arms. "What is it sweetheart?" He kissed her hair and caressed her back calming her down and whipping her tears away.

"Mommy didn't let us play in the snow." Adam said in his sister's place and Virgil nodded.

"Is that so?" he asked, frowning lightly at seeing her disappointed like that.

Eve sighed while nodding at her father.

"Mommy never yelled before."

"She didn't want to…I'm sure sweetie…She is just too stressed."

Ares let her down. "And what are you playing here?"

"Nothing at the moment…We're bored…"

They both looked very sad.

"Come on then…"

"Where?" Eve's eyes lit up.

"To play in the snow…"

"Really?" Adam asked and his father only nodded.

"Yesssss!" all three exclaimed.

"Can I come too?" Virgil asked.

"Can he?" Eve asked, visibly excited now, forgetting all about having shed tears just minutes ago.

"Sure…" Ares answered. "Ok guys…take my hand…" Eve and Adam took their father's hands and Virgil Eve's.

Within seconds, they arrived in the middle of the snow…All three children didn't even wait but the second after Eve yelled '**snowball fight'**, they all took the God of War as their main target.

"Hey!" Ares complained when snowball after snowball smashed in his body…"That's not fair!"

The children just giggled and laughed out loud and continued their game. "That's three versus one…I'm being outnumbered here!"

"Yeah but we are not as big as you are…" Eve reasoned. "Kill him!" She gave the order and more snowballs fled towards him.

Ares bent down to make his own snowballs too and started hitting them.

"Virgil make more…we need more…" Eve said when she saw that their stash was almost over. Adam helped his sister defeat their father. A snowball hit her arm and then her leg. She threw one back at her father.

"We need a plan Adam…" Adam looked at her waiting. His sister was really good at this sort of things.

"Break…" she demanded when her father finished preparing the following snowball in his hands. He just froze with it above his head smiling at her.

"Are you tired already sweetie?"

"No…" she replied, sure of herself and took Adam by his clothes dragging him to her, making a discreet sign for Virgil to join them.

Before she spoke, she glanced one last time in her father's direction to make sure that he couldn't hear them.

"Ok…guys…we need a plan to attack daddy."

Her cheeks were all red and her hair messy and spots of snow all over her. Well Adam and Virgil didn't looked better either.

"You Virgil should make snowballs but you can throw too…"

"In your father?" the boy's eyes widened.

"Yeah, why not? Are you afraid of my daddy?"

"Faster kids!" Ares complained from the other side still smiling.

"One moment Daddy!" Adam said.

"You must not be, Virgil…Daddy is good, sometimes he's like a child." Virgil just nodded remembering though Joxer's words: '_Do not do anything that can upset Eve's father.'_

"Adam you must change position, maybe use your powers."

"But that's cheating Eve…Daddy doesn't use them."

"He is supposed to let us win so…"

"What are you doing?" Xena's voice interrupted making them shift and looked at her.

"Will you play with us too, mommy?" Adam asked. Xena looked at Ares and seeing his inviting expression, tempting her to beat him, she couldn't resist.

"On which side will I be?"

"Ours…" Eve answered pondering the fact that with her mother, an adult in their team they surely could win. "Adam you switch over."

"But why me?"

"Because you are a boy."

"Virgil is a boy too."

"Come on Adam." Ares called his son." We will show them what it means to win." Adam ran to his father, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"Eve is mean sometimes." he complained about his sister.

"She is a girl son…that's why." Ares bent to his son." Now let show it to them." Adam just nodded with a pleased smile on his face.


	18. Playing swords

**18\. Playing swords**

Snow was falling but the snowball fight kept going…Both teams were equally balanced.

A snowball hit Xena square in the chest and she could not believe that she had failed to dodge. She briefly looked at Ares and took the snowball from Virgil's hands and threw it at him with all her force but she couldn't reach him and it was absolutely frustrating given that Ares appeared to be keeping his focus only on her and that meant that all his snowballs would melt into her clothes, her skin…the bastard!

"What is it Xe?" he loathed her, laughing out loud but soon a snowball landed in his mouth.

"What is it Ares? Did the cat eat your tongue?" she asked innocently while he struggled to clean his mouth and beard from the snow.

"You didn't want to do that…"

"Ohh but I did." she laughed at him.

He came closer and closer till he was in front of herm never taking his eyes off her. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped, hypnotized by his melting brown gaze and then seconds after, she felt the cold travelling to her belly. Breaking their glare, Ares started to laugh.

"No you didn't!" she could not believe that he had brought his snowball and let it fall between her breasts.

"You could have stopped me…Xe."

"I'll show you stopping…" she roared and then she brought her knee up but before she made her move Ares grabbed her leg and threw her in the snow. Now she wasn't playful anymore but irritated by his guts and that made Ares laugh even more.

The three children had stopped playing from some time now looking at the spectacle that their parents resumed just in front of them.

"You know Xena…when I look at you like that, lying there, sprawled in the snow I imagine something completely different…You know we never tried it in the snow…" he whispered his line on a seductive tone and ending it with a smirk.

"Well…think twice then…" she muttered, and the next moment her foot was under his, making him fall and hit the ground hard while she came up.

"And don't say that in front of the kids." she warned, showing him her back and starting to move from there.

She didn't get to go too far nevertheless, cause the god was already on his feet and in front of her, blocking her way.

"You are not going anywhere Sweet."

"Or what?" she replied on a provocative tone. "You'll hit me with a snowball?" she angrily added placing her hand on her hips, a challenge really…

She didn't have the chance to finish her question properly though that he already had a sword in his hands. Xena lifted her eyebrows and soon a pleased smile spread across her beautiful face, that image that he dreamt of every second that he breathed.

Soon she had a sword in her hands too…she cast an appreciative glare at it from handle to the tip and then returned her gaze on him…

"Well, you asked for it…!" she warned, fire in her eyes and letting him no time to think, she charged forward but Ares blocked her attack just as fast.

No words were necessary any further, they were captive in their little world, swords clashing, and flipping in one way or the other…it was their old, graceful dance.

"E…Eve…" Virgil touched the arm of the little girl that was engaged in watching her parents, sheer enthusiasm sparkling in her eyes just like in her brother's…She barely turned her head to the boy.

"Ahh…"

"Are…they like…hurting each other?"

"What?...No Virgil, they are just playing…don't worry!"

"Playing?...with real swords, like that?"

"Yeah…"

Adam nodded to him too.

"Wow…that's something."

The two children just smiled back to Virgil.

"So, Sweet….give up?" Ares asked playfully but any similar idea was far away from Xena's mind, she just fought back with even more intensity.

"Never!" the word fell seductively from her lips.

"I thought so too." he smirked back. "I guess I'll just have to make you, then."

She caught only a glimpse of that…She knew that smugness but she didn't have time to react…the sword suddenly vanished from her hand and her back hit the snow fast, his lips covering hers in a hungry, demanding kiss leaving her breathless.

"I think we should move in a more private place…" he added while regaining his breathing too, looking at her and back at their children that were clapping happily.

"Definitely!" she only said but her all body was shivering at that electrifying passion that was rolling off him in waves.

He smiled back at her, extending his hand to help her up…The children came running to them.

"Daddy! Mommy! That was so fun!"

Xena caressed her children's heads. They were beaming with happiness and that warmed her heart…

"Guys…me and mommy…we need to talk about something…"

Xena restrained a laugh at hearing him invent that poor excuse. Who could buy that?!

"Gabrielle will play with you ok?"

They all nodded, happy that they get to play some more in the snow. Just as fast, Gabrielle appeared before them.

"What am I doing here?" Gabrielle took in her surroundings…happy children, Ares somewhat frustrated and ready to leave and Xena…Xena blushing…? Ohh she had the possible reason of why she was here already.

"You get to play!" Ares answered fast.

"Come Gab…we will explain…" Adam took her hand.

"You can tell Joxer to come join us too..." Gabrielle addressed Ares.

He rolled his eyes, prepared to give the blond a reply but Xena gave him a push to his ribs and Joxer was there in seconds too.

"Here's Joxer!" the God of War bubbled.

"Thanks Ares!" Gabrielle pleasantly said.

It was always fun to watch how Xena could make Ares do everything she wanted in the end.

"Dad!"

"Virgil!"

"Now listen…if anything happens you just need to call me, I'll be back in a matter of seconds ok?" the God of War instructed seriously.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked with laughter in her voice.

"Don't push it Gabrielle…! Aaaa and give us some half hour, don't call too soon."

Gabrielle broke in a laugh when she saw that he was literally trying not to be too polite and somehow threaten her but it didn't work anymore. She knew him all too well…the perks of living with a person for some years.

"So Gab…Joxi you too…attention!" Eve started to explain with all her body and gestures what they were playing before.

Gabrielle turned her head just for a split second to see Ares grabbing her friend's hand and disappearing in the ether. It was good to see the sparkle in her friend's eyes again…


	19. Unburden my soul

**19\. Unburden my soul**

It was fast, passionate and full of need…They did not wait long after they landed in their room; seconds later, Ares's chest was bare, and hungry mouths were all over the places where even an inch of naked skin could be found.

"You are taking all the air out of me!" he joked, hardly regaining his breath after Xena's deep, urgent kiss.

"You don't need to breathe, remember?…" she answered, playfully biting his lower lip.

"That's true…but you do." he said putting a halt to her dazzling kisses and looking into her eyes.

He wanted to ask her if something was wrong, but that need, that overwhelming intensity of their feelings, that longing in her eyes made his words die on his lips and the very next second he forgot all about it and just kissed her back with so much unrestrained force that even he was taken aback, let alone Xena who simply answered him just as fiercely.

Before she knew it, her back made contact with the nearest wall, the impact of it making her close her eyes and moan in pleasure when his tongue plunged inside her mouth while one hand found her breasts….Gods it felt so good…so incredibly good and when the other one started roaming over her hip and between her thighs, expertly founding her heat, it felt like the Elysian field on earth.

In response, her erratic fingers found his belt frantically and he smiled into her face. She didn't have time for anything more though cause the very following moment she felt as if she were flying and then, all of the sudden, the amazing sensation of the soft sheets under her now naked form and the delicious feel of him pressed hard against her and then mind-blowingly fast inside her- so fast that her brain didn't even had time to process it. Her fingernails began diving mercilessly into his back- for sure to leave a mark if he weren't a god.

At that feeling, his head rose up but her eyes were closed.

"Xena….do you want me to stop?"

Her eyes flew open in an instant hearing the concern in his voice.

"No…never, I want you!" she squeezed her strong legs along his side urging him forward.

And so he did, taking her hard and fast, both culminating together in a matter of minutes. He collapsed on her, both fighting for air. He nuzzled her neck and the way up to her lips kissing her one more time before looking at her.

"Xena?" he panicked a bit when he saw the fresh tears spreading on her cheeks, her eyes still closed. "Did I…did I hurt you?" he barely let the words slip, just the thought alone of being the reason of her tears being excruciating.

She just shook her head.

"No…" she answered slowly.

He brushed with his fingers the tears away and she opened her still glassy eyes.

"What happened, then? Why are you crying?…"

"I just…I missed you!"

Her hands found his face gently and caressed him in swift strokes.

"I missed you too!"

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and breathed relieved before getting off her and pulling her at his chest. She cuddled better at his side and closed her eyes but her mind was not at ease…

She felt that she had let him down somehow, pushing him away this past month since their daughter died, creating a gap between them because she thought she needed time to heal when fact what she actually needed was him by her side….She needed him to heal her, just as he said some time ago, to let him pick those broken pieces of her heart and put them back in place.

"I'm sorry!" she whispered into his ear.

His hand tightened around her in response.

"What for?" he asked while kissing the top of her head...

She rested her elbow on his chest and rose up from her position, looking him in the eyes.

"For…pushing you away…" she murmured with regret in her voice.

"Xena…"

"Just let me finish…" she insisted, gently placing her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

He closed his mouth looking at her, seeing the pain in her eyes and waited for her to speak up.

"I blamed…" she started, trying to find the right words…" I was furious at you, blamed you even if I knew that it was wrong…It was not your fault, it wasn't mine either cause I blamed myself too, more than anyone in fact. I'm sorry for what I put you through, Gabrielle too, our children…That awful week I wasn't there for you all. I was so lost….and when I finally came back from that state, I came back frustrated and angry…I didn't know how to deal with all the pain that was crushing my soul every night…I guess I thought at a moment that maybe you didn't care anymore…I just…"

"Xena…"

"I know you do…I knew it then too, but the feeling was there and it hurt cause you did what I asked you too…letting me deal with the pain as I wished…Thank you for respecting my choice but what I needed was you…As always, I was too damn proud and stubborn to admit it."

A tear escaped her eyes again but she wiped it fast with her hand.

"I was angry at me for pushing you away and at you for letting me."

For a long moment, a heavy silence filled the room but then he extended his arms and took her in a strong embrace.

"Thank you!" he added in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"What for?" she disengaged to look at him, a shadow of a smile on her face when she used those same words that he did.

"For telling me this…"

"I'm sorry!" she breathed heavily.

"I know…you don't need to though…You could **never** let me down…and it's all gone now and what it matters is that we are still together…" he stated, pulling her towards him, kissing her slowly on the lips, her head resting one more time on his chest.

"Next time I will know not to let you do as you wish, then…"

They both laughed.

"When this all is over, I want for us to visit her." she added seriously and kissed him passionately before getting even more comfortable in his embrace…it felt so good, being protected by him.

"Of course! Now try to sleep a bit!" he said, reaching to take the few strands of hair from her face to uncover her perfect features.

"I love you Ares!"

"Love you too Sweet!"

She kissed his chest, resting her head on the crock of his neck and, taking his hand in hers she shortly drifted to sleep, all trace of burden rising up from her chest.


	20. Training

**20\. Training**

Xena wasn't one to open up like that and he was so glad that she did…a clear sign that they were going back to what they had before all hell broke out. He smiled in her hair, her scent intoxicating him in the best way possible, pulling her more into him, molding her after his body, feeling the steady beat of her heart and her warm breath on his neck.

He looked at their intertwined fingers for a moment, bringing them before his lips and kissing her hand softly just before hearing that call in his head…It was the irritating blonde and it sounded like urgency.

Not losing one single second –knowing that she wouldn't call him if indeed something hadn't happened - he disentangled himself from Xena's sleepy form, extremely careful not wake her up, put some clothes on him and materialized in the same place where he had let Gabrielle play with his children, just to find himself being thrown with a fast speed in the snow, his head hitting a rock…

"Ares!" Gabrielle and Eve screamed in unison.

"Daddy!"

"I'm…fine…" his hand came to his head trying to get up…When he heard Adam's cries he was fast on his feet approaching his child.

"I didn't want to Daddy…" Adam barely vocalized, shocked about what was happening to him and scared because his powers now seemed to have a mind of their own…he was hurting his loved ones.

"I know, I'm fine…Come here…"

The boy didn't flinch a muscle though, afraid to not produce some fire or something…

"Come here…" Ares repeated again and advanced to where his son was.

"I will hurt you and I don't want to…" his tears spread all over his cheeks.

"You will not…Gabrielle go inside with Eve!"

Thinking at how unpredictable Adam's powers were, Gabrielle simply nodded and took Eve's hand in hers and dragged her inside the castle together with Joxer and a terrified Virgil.

"Adam listen to me, you can't hurt Daddy…I'm a God, it's alright…We will train right now and everything will turn out just fine, ok?"

"What if I do? I hurt Evie dad…"

Ares was stunned for some seconds.

"She was scared…scared of me…My snowball landed with so much force in her stomach and made her fly in the snow…" the boy started to cry hard, uncontrollably…while pointing with his little finger at the place where that had happened.

"I never wanted to hurt my sister…"

"I know and she knows that too…Come here…" Ares was very close now, so he bowed with his knees in the snow to see his son's face better, brushing his tears away with his thumb…

"I'm here Adam…nothing's going to happen." he encouraged, extending his arms and welcoming his son in his embrace…

"See…? Everything's alright…" he whispered, massaging Adam's back in soothing movements.

"Calm down baby!" Ares took him completely in his arms and teleported them some place far from there.

"Where are we?" the boy asked when he took in his surroundings.

"Stop with the crying…we are going to train here where there is no one to harm, just trees."

"And you, Daddy!"

"Yes…me too but as I said …The worst you can do to me is just knock me out maybe but nothing more…don't be afraid son. At the end of the day you will control them ok? Come on…I want to see that pretty smile on your face…"

Adam faked it a bit in the beginning but when he saw his father's funny face he started laughing out loud.

"That's it!" Ares kissed his son's cheek and then let him down in the snow.

"...Ok…Now show me what you've got…"

The child froze…

"Come on Adam, I'm asking you…I need to see it…Come on!" his father encouraged.

"Daddy…I don't know how…it just springs out of my hands or fingers or I'm not sure…"

"Ok…try to imagine that you have a fireball in your hand, think about it!"

Adam tried but nothing would come out how hard he did it…

"I can't!"

"Calm down and try harder!" Ares said calmly…He knew that the boy had to feel calm, in control to be able to actually get a grasp of his powers.

"Close your eyes, picture it…make it happen."

Adam did as told not expecting too much out of it but when he opened his eyes, the fireball was right there in his hands, and his eyes flickered only a moment at his father to see him smile and out of nowhere the ball flied, impaling in Ares's chest.

"Daddy!"

"I'm alright…it's alright."

"But I hit you…"

"Yes…it takes practice son."

"I can't control it…"

"It was hard for me too, in the beginning…"

"You had problems too?" the boy asked, hardly believing that his strong father had such problems once.

"Of course…everybody does…"

"So I'm not a freak?"

"No baby…Now…the problem is that you are way too stressed, always thinking about it, especially now after what happened with Eve more than ever…Adam you can't think about what might happen, you will lose it."

The boy looked unsure at his father's words.

"I guess that if you learn to control it, the stress about thinking at what ifs will diminish too. So if we take that fireball for example…Picture that in your mind…you have it in your hands yes?"

Adam nodded.

"If you have it, it must land somewhere or you must make it disappear, that's two choices you have. We will take the first one, so landing somewhere…If you want it to land in a tree, you must picture that tree in your mind or see it. You had your fireball in your hand and saw me and it flew, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well you see so many trees but you must think about selecting that specific tree …which you did not when you saw me. Will you try again?"

"Ok…" the boy indulged after thinking a bit about it.

"You can do this…Close your eyes, picture the fireball in your hand…"

Adam listened to his father's words. Ares studied his son closely and when he saw the fireball he added… "Do you feel it?"

" Do I have it?" Adam opened his eyes and next thing he knew, the ball collided with his father's chest again.

"I'm alright." Ares added, getting up from the snow before the boy could question him…That appeared to work cause he felt Adam relax better.

"Ok…again…"

They did the same trick so many times until at one point, the child opened his eyes with the fireball in his hands.

"Ok….you have it, you control it…Make it stay in your palm until you think about where to send it…Look at me Adam…"

"Daddy it will fly at you…"

The boy's head was bent down looking at the fireball.

"Look at me!" Ares insisted…" Slowly…yes…slowly!"

The boy's eyes found his father's, fireball still in his hands.

"Now, think where to send it…"

"That tree…"

The ball flew in it and pulled it down.

"I did it!" the child jumped up and down, happy about what he had accomplished.

"You certainly did! Now…let's try again…You must control it just as good as you control your breathing."

Adam only nodded, full of hope that he could actually do it if he had done it once before.

The following attempts were getting better and better…until they were interrupted making Adam nervous, losing that control that he had gained the past couple of hours and making the ball fly straight into Hades.

"Uncle…" Ares came and landed a hand to steady the King of the Gods.

"I'm sorry!" the child said, afraid of the man in front of him.

"You have quite the powers there, young man…" Hades's eyes flickered to Adam and back at Ares.

"Adam…this is my uncle, Hades, king of the Gods…"

Adam blushed and said a simple shy _**Hi**_in return.

"Ares we need to talk…"

"I'm quite busy as you can see right now." Ares looked at his son and winked at him, the boy smiling back.

"It's important…"

The God of War indulged after hearing that worried voice and extended his hand for Adam to take and, placing a hand on Hades they all materialized in one of the rooms in his castle.

"Well, now talk." Ares demanded.

"I think we've found it!"


	21. The weapon

**21\. The weapon**

"You'll need to be a bit more specific than that!" Ares said, visibly annoyed.

"The weapon…we've found it…"

"Are you sure?"

"I think so…"

"Wait a sec…"

Hades stopped his line of thoughts while Ares crossed the room and placed his son on a comfortable couch.

"Stay here Adam…Daddy needs to talk to your uncle here about something really important ok?"

The boy nodded and made himself comfortable on the cozy couch.

"Do you want me to cover you?"

Adam approved, his eyes already closing in…He was tired and drained after all that training with his father. Ares waved his hand and a blanket appeared over his tiny body. The God then caressed his curly hair a moment longer before returning his attention to Hades.

"I'm all ears!" he said with a suddenly serious face, now standing in front of Hades.

The King of the Gods put a book on the table next to him, where maps were spread around.

"What's this?"

"You will see…" he replied searching through the book until he found the right page and pointed his finger at it. "This…this is it!"

Ares took a good look at it.

"A drawn arrow?...Are you telling me that this kind of arrow alone is the one weapon to kill the ever so feared Dahak?" Ares's voice was full of sarcasm. He would have expected something far more challenging.

Hades only nodded and looked at Ares's mocking face.

"It must be... That's what it is said at the bottom of the page: _'The only weapon to kill darkness itself.'_" Hades read to make his point.

"We sure looked for everything in that library and before Dahak invaded our home we searched there too… the only thing we've found is this…something that we didn't even know about. It looks like this is it." he only added.

"It's just a freaking arrow, I would have expected something else…Plus where can we even find it….and how in the world did you get this information, anyway?"

Ares was beginning to lose his patience but he kept his voice down not wanting to disturb his son.…

"It wasn't me who found it… Persephone did…She joined us some couple of days ago because she hated to stay alone and…"

"It doesn't matter how and why she joined really…So…are you saying it was in** my** library?"

"Yes…"

"That's strange because I checked every single book in that damned place, and I didn't see it."

"Well, apparently you didn't do such a great job since my wife found it…The truth is that it was in a dark corner, ditched there, pried from our eyes. She and Aphrodite were chatting when they noticed this book and my wife took it and it so happened that she looked through it- women curiosities- and showed it to me afterwards." Hades answered, taking his eyes off Ares and searching for a map that he just knew he had placed in there…

"Here…This is the place we need to go if we want to retrieve the arrow."

Ares frowned.

"It's not our domain."

"No…and those gods are really possessive of their things…But you will be just fine if you won't draw to much attention to yourself….and that's why I'm coming with you."

"No you are not."

"Ares…"

"I'm going, but alone…"

"Look…I know that you're not well, that your powers are not stable, you took energy from your son and you took some blows too, this little adventure might not have a happy ending for you unless you accept some extra help…"

"I'm fine…I'm not…"

"Don't…you know that travelling so far will take most of your energy, plus our powers are limited there as it is… You can't go alone. Think about your children." the King of the Gods ended on a_'we are not discussing this anymore' _tone,butthe God of War was, as usual, very stubborn.

"I'm afraid I can't leave then…I won't let my family behind, here with all the gods…so it's your choice uncle…Either I leave alone or I don't leave at all."

"You would put all of us in danger, including Xena, Adam and Eve. Just…"

"If you hadn't insisted for you all to reside here we wouldn't even be having this discussion right now. You'll have to promise me, Hades that when I leave, you will make sure they are your responsibility until I return, that's the deal. You will keep my family safe. No deal no arrow! "

Hades stood there trying to figure out a way to solve this situation. Ares was in no condition to go there alone.

"Look, I will come back, with that arrow intact, just look over Xena and my children while I'm away…I'm not asking you anything more than to keep those gods in their place…and away from my family."

"Ok…I promise!" Hades agreed a few seconds later, seeing that he had no chance in the world to convince Ares otherwise- his nephew was very adamant and hard to win over when he set his mind on something- especially when his family was concerned- Hades must have known better.

"Perfect…I will leave first thing in the morning…I will need that…" he said, taking the book from his uncle's hands.

"Of course." Hades concluded.

The God of War moved across the room where Adam was sleeping peacefully…He took his son slowly in his arms, careful to not wake him up, his little head resting on his father's chest now.

"Hades…Adam would probably stay with Dite until I come back…he does have some difficulties with controlling his powers and if…you know, Dite is not actually used to that kind of powers, so if he needs…"

"I will help him."

"Thanks!"

"You know he looks so much like you when you were little…I mean, look at those curls; you had your head full of them too." the King of the Gods approached the sleeping boy and his father and took a closely look at the child. "But he is nothing like you were." he laughed a bit. "You had a very terrible temper- Zeus was always so angry with you and your inborn stubbornness-" Hades recalled with amusement. "Your father thought you were rash and impulsive and even more when you grew up because you always thought that what you did was right even when it was wrong, never listening to us…Your son on the other hand has a remarkable self control and he is very considerate…"

"Yes he is. He is better than I could ever be." Ares smiled proudly at his son whom he loved with all his heart.

"Well…I will see you when I get back then, uncle!"

"Ok, have a safe trip!"

Within a blink, Ares materialized in his bedroom. It was dark outside and there was no light in the room, except for the fading light of a few candles. He approached the bed careful to not make any noise. He placed Adam in the bed next to his mother and the boy stirred a little but did not wake up. Ares kissed his forehead slowly and took a place in bed behind Xena, closing his eyes, thinking about how he was going to tell her everything that had happened.

"Ares…"

He opened his eyes at hearing her lovely voice and looked at her…She didn't turn towards him because she was playing with her son's little fingers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he said, kissing softly her bare shoulder.

"You did not, I was awake. I was waiting for you…Gabrielle told me what happened to Eve…Is he alright?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

He kissed her hair and answered in her ear:

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah…she's sleeping right now…no damage."

"He is too…We trained afterwards and he controlled his powers for a little while…But…"

And that's when she turned to him, looking into his eyes.

"But what?"

"I need to leave tomorrow…in fact in a few hours now, just before sunrise."

"Leave where?" she inquired, standing up, her black hair cascading across her back, her blue eyes glimmering in the dark, piercing through him.

"Hades found the weapon to kill Dahak…It's supposedly an arrow that I need to get from Chin…"

"Chin? That's far away from here. Are you sure about the weapon?"

"Well…It's the only chance we have so I really need to get it. Xena…after what happened with Eve I think that it's for the best while I'm away for Adam to stay with Dite. She's the only one I fully trust..."

Xena nodded in understanding, knowing that she couldn't possibly risk leaving Adam anywhere near Eve until he was in complete control of his powers.

Ares put his head on the pillow and pulled Xena on his chest kissing her head lightly.

"When are you coming back?" she asked softly.

"That I don't know, but as soon as I have the arrow in my hands."

"Are you going alone?"

"It's just an arrow…"

"I know, I was just asking." she replied, kissing his neck.

"Xena…" he started, knowing all too well she wouldn't like this. "I talked to Hades…" he turned to see her better and added seriously. "If anything happens…"

She already knew what that conversation was driving at.

"I don't need a babysitter…" she stated, annoyed.

"You know as well as I do that this is not the case…Given that I'll be away, they might want to try something with you or the children or…I just want you all safe and I want you to promise me that you will take his help if needed…Adam might need it too."

He looked briefly over her at their still asleep son.

Xena bit her lips before answering: "Fine, I promise!"

"Good!" he concluded, gently kissing her lips.

She took back the place beside him and relaxed in his arms, sleep taking her away in but a matter of minutes.


	22. Preparations

**22\. Preparations**

When the first rays of sun struck their room, Ares's eyes opened instantly. Xena's body was warm against his –and the last thing he wanted was to leave her and the children behind - if he had had a choice, he would have never left that bed and he would have spent eternity right there by her side, but unfortunately, there were bigger things at stake.

He didn't sleep because he did not need to, but he was restless about this trip and feeling somehow uneasy.

"Momma…" Adam murmured, gazing at his mother who was still sleeping next to him and his father.

Xena extended her hand to her son and brought him to her chest kissing his head, her eyes still closed. She loved having him in her arms.

Ares bent to see them both better, kissing her cheek slowly and messing with Adam's hair.

"It's time." Ares said only for Xena to hear…

She opened her eyes and lazily stood up.

"Adam baby…" Xena started.

The boy looked at his parents.

"Come, let's pay aunt Dite a visit."

He got up fast from the bed and Xena took him in her arms while he nested his head on her shoulder, still too sleepy to stand.

Ares gently placed his hands on Xena shoulders.

"Xe…I will go, stay here in case Eve wakes up…I will be back soon."

The Warrior Princess nodded and kissed her son before giving him to his father.

"There you go! Momma loves you very much!"

"Me too Mommy!"

Within seconds, both father and son materialized in Aphrodite's room.

"Sis…"

Aphrodite was sprawled on her bed in her husband's arms that was now wide awake and his face captured a shade of red when seeing Ares with his little one in their room.

"Aphrodite, love!" Hephaestus tried this time.

"Ohh Hephie I'm so tired, you kept me up all night…Just let me sleep a little longer…We have nothing major to do today anyway…"

"Sis…" Ares yelled this time.

"Slow down…" she yelled back and looked at her husband and then back at where his eyes were gazing.

"Ohh Ar…Ares…!" She was up in a second, a blanket around her naked form.

"You'd better get dressed, we need to talk." Ares demanded seriously.

She simply clapped her hands and right away, her usual pink dress appeared on her body.

"Now I'm decent enough for those beautiful little eyes…" She came towards her brother and took Adam from him.

"Adam will stay with you the following days."

Hearing him, the boy quickly protested.

"Daddy…"

Aphrodite looked at Ares and then at the child and knew that something must have happened.

"Ohh come on little one…are you not happy to stay with the best aunty ever?"

"Yes but…"

"Adam…" Ares said, sweetly caressing the boy's arm. "Daddy will be away for some days and until I return you need to stay with good old Dite ok?"

"**Old**? Ares! Who are you calling old?!" his sister screamed in a revolted tone, hitting his arm and glaring daggers back at him. She was absolutely not old.

"How about mommy…and Eve? Will they be staying with us too?"

"Mommy will be here, she will come to see you…I'm the only one who's leaving..." he tried to explain.

"But why, Daddy?"

"It won't be long, I promise! Come on and give Daddy a kiss goodbye…" Ares said, taking his son back from his sister and kissing him strongly while Adam hugged him with his little hands.

"I love you!"

"Love you too Daddy!"

"Be good!"

The child nodded and Ares gave his son back to Dite.

"Hephie take care of little Adam while I speak with my brother, will you?"

"Of course! Come here Adam…" the god patted a place near him on the bed and Adam curled there, his eyes on the opening door but his father had got out of his sight.

"Don't be sad. Daddy will come back soon." Hephaestus encouraged, wanting to make him smile.

Once outside, Aphrodite started interrogating Ares.

"What happened with my sweet Adam and where are you leaving? Did you have a fight with Xe?"

Ares rolled his eyes. Why would she always assume that was the reason why he would leave somewhere?

"Not at all. Me and Xena are good, finally after…well you know."

The thought of his daughter was still painful and he knew it would probably turn into a permanent mark on his soul.

"I will be in Chin for the next days in search of a weapon to help defeat Dahak."

"Ahhh so…alright…"

"And Adam…You just need to keep your eyes on him and if you have any kind of problems with his powers, Hades will help."

"Oh….like ok…"

"Keep him safe Dite!"

His sister smiled brightly at him and kissed her brother's cheek.

"You be safe Bro…cause my cupcake will surly be…Tootles!"

Aphrodite was gone before Ares could say anything else but he was sure that his sister will watch over Xena too. He was feeling too restless about leaving them there, all alone with all his godly family around but Dite would know that.

He let out a heavy sigh before teleporting himself back to his room to say his goodbyes to Xena and Evie, just to find that Xena had left the room. He frowned, thinking that maybe she was in her daughter's room instead.

"Xena are you…" he opened the door to find his princess with Eve crying in her arms.

"What happened?" he asked, a worried expression painted on his face, rushing towards the bed and taking a place on it in front of his two girls.

"She had a bad dream and she wants her brother now…" Xena explained to him while trying to calm her daughter down.

"Eve…"

"Daddy…Adam did not want to hurt me…" her eyes were red and puffy.

"We know that Honey…but Adam must learn to control his powers first and then you will be together again."

"But this is not fair…" she protested.

Ares caressed her cheeks brushing the tears away.

"I know Darling…" Ares said, slowly getting up. "Come here!" he pointed to his chest and the girl disentangled herself from her mother's embrace and put her little hands around her father's neck.

"He will be fine and you too my little princess."

Xena's eyes found Ares and she smiled sadly.

"Eve…" he looked into his daughter eyes… "Daddy needs to leave for a few days…"

The girl's smile disappeared almost instantly.

"I don't want you to go anywhere!" she protested again, clutching to him even stronger.

"Let me tell you a secret…" Ares spoke in a more hushed note as if Xena couldn't hear him, but the Warrior only smiled at the beautiful scene in front of her. "Me neither sweetheart, but I need to unfortunately…but mommy will stay here with you and I will be back as fast as I can."

"Promise Daddy?"

"Promise…now give me a good luck kiss!"

The girl kissed her father fiercely on both cheeks.

"Ok…" he put her down on the ground ruffling her hair… "Go eat your breakfast young lady!"

She nodded and exited the room.

"Do you have all you need with you?" Xena rose from the bed and approached him.

He only nodded. Saying goodbye was always hard.

"Come back soon!" she added and as a response he kissed her out of the blue…

Her reaction came as soon as she realized what he was doing and she opened her mouth to his invading tong. He stopped though- too soon to both their liking- his breath lingering hotly on her lips.

"I will see you in a few days, ok? I love you Xena!"

"Love you too!" she gave him a last peck on the lips and then he was gone.

She sank on the bed, her heart heavy; she didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling that she couldn't get rid of it…a feeling that she did not like…at all…


	23. Interrogatory

**23\. Interrogatory**

"Ares…Ares!" _Oh please, just please still be here! _His ditsy sister hoped with all her heart…

Aphrodite spoke with Adam about his powers and given that kids are easy to fool, she got him to tell her all about Ares taking from his strength and as a conclusion she went to speak with Hades too…just to be sure that he would indeed help if there were problems with her nephew…and she felt relieved to be assured by her uncle personally that he would protect Adam but they talked more and she finally find out about Ares's struggle with his powers too and now she was really worried about him being all alone in Chin…Chin was known as a not a very welcoming land…Plus knowing that Hades had considered not to let Ares go alone and that her overly headstrong brother had refused all the help, it was just fuel on the fire. She now thought that if Adam would remain there with her husband he would be just as safe as with her so she could accompany Ares without any sort of problem … that if he accepted of course and if he did not leave already.

"Ares…" she tried again and seeing that his chambers were empty she wanted to leave but the door at Eve's room was slightly open and she was on her way to go inside when she bumped into Xena wanting to come out.

"Hey…" the Warrior Princess greeted.

"Did my brother leave?"

The Warrior Princess only nodded slightly looking suspiciously at Aphrodite…something wasn't settling good with her, not to mention those somewhat desperate calls of his name…they were desperate indeed, that's what had woken her up from her musing and what had pushed her to come see what was happening.

"Why?"

Dite avoided Xena's scrutinizing gaze. She was sure that the Warrior Babe could so very well read all that uneasiness on her face even if she did put a smile on her perfect visage.

"Nothing Xe…I need to leave now, see you later!"

"Stop right there!" Xena said, gripping one of Aphrodite's arms.

"How's Adam?"

Dite turned to Xena relieved to not being asked further about Ares.

"Don't worry Xe…he's fine…he's now playing with Hephie…He's teaching Hephie hide and seek in fact…It's so funny…"

"Did he have any more problems?" Xena asked with a bit of worry in her voice. She hated that her son wasn't with her but it was for the best for all of them.

"With his powers you mean? No…not at all but Ares has just left so..."

"Yes now…what did you want with him?"

Aphrodite's face paled, knowing now that she had been cunningly fooled by the Warrior Princess.

"Xena…"

"Don't lie to me…"

Dite gulped…she didn't want to tell Xena the real motive why she was here, since it would only worry her more and that's not what Xena needed…not after all she'd been through. A mother never forgets.

"I…I just forgot to tell him something…" the goddess babbled a little.

"What?" Xena insisted, taking a place on her bed, watching the Goddess of Love trying to swim through her obvious lies.

"It was just my…. goodbyes…You know how I am…I miss him already…Now I really need to…"

"Aphrodite…we both know that you are lying. You know it, I know it …please tell me what's going on."

Dite gulped noisily.

"It's nothing Xe, as I said…"

Xena just stared blankly at her, not believing one word.

"Ok…ok…" the goddess knew that she didn't have a chance in the world to leave the warrior without telling her the whole truth.

"I didn't know until today…till some minutes ago in fact and I could only assume you do not know either…and I kinda understand why my brother didn't want to give you…"

"What are you talking about?"

Dite stopped and looked Xena in the eyes.

"He…is in pain." the goddess looked at Xena, seeing her confused face, and added… "Hades says that it's like his body is working against his powers…He had some crisis lately."

It was all coming down to Xena, all those times in which he had left out of the blue and she didn't had a clue why…He had lied to her **again**…and it hurt. But even so, she was now more worried than angry at him. She was going to kick his ass when he came back home of course….

"This can't be, he is a god…he didn't have any type of problems with it before."

"Indeed…but this time the circumstances are different and maybe the time that lapsed between his mortal status and becoming a god again it's important too, I don't know…this is the first time that I've heard of something like this…and he did take some of Adam's powers to make it better for his son…he absorbed them and maybe he has too much energy in him right now…I'm sorry Xe…if I only knew…"

"And now he's all alone out there…" the words slipped from Xena's mouth.

"That's why I hoped he was still here…I wanted to go with him…just be there in case he needed my help…What if he gets stuck, with no energy left to come back or what if those other gods do something to him…" she started pacing when she realized that all that worry was vocalized and that Xena was right there, hearing it all…

"No…no…don't mind my silly…"

"But can he…be stuck in there?"

Dite just shrugged.

"Look…the only thing I can do for him from here is to just leave my link always open so I can hear him if he indeed needs my help and call for me."

"You do that!"

Dite smiled sadly.

"Take care Xe!" the goddess vanished leaving Xena again with her thoughts but this time she did have reason to be worried about.

xxx

"Mommy!"

After some minutes the door to her room opened wide to reveal the little body of her daughter and then Gabrielle's who was accompanying her.

"What's up sweetheart?" she said, taking the little girl in her arms and kissing her lightly.

"They want to play outside…she and Virgil…" Gabrielle winked at Xena, both knowing to well that both the children liked each other.

"Since my brother is not with us…" the girl added sadly.

"He will be soon." Xena answered heavily.

"Why are you sad mommy?"

Xena made eye contact with Gabrielle…Her friend had read her from the moment she came inside so she knew that Xena wasn't in her usual mood, apart from being anxious for her son.

"Don't worry…" Eve took her mother's chance to answer fast.

"I have something for you…to make you feel better."

Xena smiled and let go of her princess. The little girl made her way to the nightstand near her mother's bed and took a drinking cup from there giving it to her mother, full with what appeared to be water.

"Drink mommy!"

"Ok…if you insist!"

All three started to laugh when they saw Xena drinking that liquid…

"It's sweet…I thought it's water."

"Do you feel better?"

Xena nodded and Eve smiled contently.

That friendly god said that this would make her mother feel so much better…all the pain would wash away…Now Eve knew that her mommy was still thinking about her sister…she just wanted for her mommy to be happy and feel good again and it appeared to be working….

xxx

"I have news!" Athena entered what had been her father's room that now looked everything but... Dahak had turned it into something completely different and he installed himself there…everywhere in fact and it was pissing her off, this was her home, her place and he just did what he wanted…but then didn't she know that's how it would be?

"I'm occupied don't you see?" he growled impatiently… "Except maybe you want to join us…?"

He was sitting on his bed…her father's bed, a girl busy kissing his neck…He now had a form, a manly form, quite good looking too, she didn't know if that was his true appearance but it was alright with her in place of seeing Discord's face every day and face what she had done to one of her own.

"No thanks!" she said disgusted. "This is important…!" she continued…

He sighed and made a sign for the girl to leave his bed now turning his attention to Athena.

"Well…"

"You don't appear to be set on making the world yours…" she retorted angrily because that meant she wasn't getting her revenge on her brother anytime soon.

"Patience is a virtue my dear don't you know?...And I don't have my full powers yet so why would I be trying to do anything for now…isn't it enough what my men are doing in the world below us? Hercules is pretty busy down there…It's a massive chaos…That's who I am…I'm pretty enjoying that view, don't you?"

"I was referring to that little group of cowards hiding in my brother's fortress."

He got up from the bed, making his way to her.

"Believe me…I've just got my body back, my powers are…well a little bit rusty, but when I have them all though…nothing, nothing will stand in my way, including your brother and everyone there…"

She shivered hearing him…yes, his powers weren't back at full force yet but even with just this little amount he had, he was still so incredibly powerful!

"Now what do you know?"

"My brother left his little sanctuary…"

"How do you know that?"

"You let me in charge there spying and scouting the ground to tell you when something changes, well it has…the barrier is weaker now and that's because he's not there but I can't break it, not even now, maybe you can."

"I will try…" he smiled deviously thinking that if it worked, that would be a very nice surprise when Ares came back… "But first do you know why he left and where?"

"He's looking for a weapon to kill you, an arrow I think but I'm not sure…"Athena said, carefully scanning Dahak's face to see if there was anything that betrayed fear …for a moment she thought that she saw just that in his eyes but that was fast replaced by a dark laugh.

"Let him try…but it will be in vain, nothing can kill me…not even** that** arrow. Now let's go and try for that wall."

In just a blink they were in the heart of Macedonia, just outside of Ares's fortress.

"Do you feel it weakened or was it just my imagination?" Athena asked but he didn't answer just concentrated on the invisible wall there…

"I can see it so clearly…This is such a cleaver move, this wall…but not enough…"

He put his hand on it and soon an explosion flew from his hands and made a gap in it but just as fast the gap regenerated itself. After many others explosions like that one without much of a result, his energy was leaving him…

"I can't…not yet, but in a few days we will come back and then I will break this barrier and we will kill them all!"

Athena nodded, satisfied by his answer.


	24. Something's wrong

**24\. Something's wrong**

Chest rising up and then coming down…and out of nowhere something shook her, someone…

"Gabby... hey Gabby please wake up…"

"Hmm?" Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes and when she realized that it was not a dream, that a mop of golden hair was really covering her face, she nearly jumped out of bed, until she finally understood who it was.

"You scared me Aphrodite!" she exclaimed, sitting up while Dite took a place near her mortal friend.

The room was all dark excepting a small candle near the bed that the goddess had probably lit earlier.

"We need to talk!" Aphrodite said in hush tone.

"Why are you talking like **that**?"

"I don't want anyone to hear it!"

Gabrielle started laughing.

"Dite, I'm the only one in the room!

Seeing Aphrodite's concerned face though, Gabrielle stopped and gave her a serious look.

"What happened?"

"Didn't you notice anything different about Xena these days?"

Gabrielle stopped for a moment to think about it but no, as far as she was concerned her friend was just the same as before.

"Well I don't know …I don't think so…."

"Are you kidding me?! She didn't ask anything about my brother since he left. First, she was dead worried, I saw it, and then, suddenly she was not. I told her that I would keep my connection to him open, just in case, and it's been 4 days…He should have been back by now." Dite got up from the bed and started walking, biting her fingernails.

Gabrielle looked at her and smiled knowing that the Goddess was just concerned about her brother.

"Dite…I'm sure he is fine, don't worry."

"I am worried about him but** hello**! Something's wrong with Xena here."

"No, it's not. Just because she didn't ask about Ares doesn't necessarily mean that something's wrong with her, maybe she just doesn't want to think about all the bad things that could happen…you know Xena…"

"Then why avoiding her son too?"

"Adam?"

"Well…yeah. Ares left him with Hephie and I…"

Gabrielle nodded that she knew that.

"But she never stopped to visit him or even ask about him and that's sure something Xena would never do."

The Goddess of Love was right, Gabrielle thought.

"I don't really know what to say. The loss of her daughter is still fresh and it changed her. I don't know, maybe she…I'm sure she is hurting knowing that her son is hurting too and Eve is feeling so bad because she's keeping them apart….And Ares is not here…Need I go on?"

"Ok, ok…but keep an eye on her please."

"I will."

"Good, thanks Gab! I will let you to your sleep n…" The goddess didn't have the chance to finish what she was saying when she felt the earthquake, they both did.

"What was that?"

Gabrielle wanted to get up from when the ground shook again. She locked eyes with Aphrodite.

"This is so not good Gabby!" Aphrodite frowned.

"What could it be?" Gabrielle asked knowing for sure that that was not normal but Dite just shook her head, clueless about what could be happening.

xxx

"Hermes!"

The messenger God was in the library reading a book when Apollo called for him.

"Reading a book, really?"

Hermes only shifted his eyes a bit to see the God of the Sun frustrated at his lack of receptiveness.

"What's the harm in that?" the God with the wings on his feet asked.

"Well… we are on the brink of a war here. Did you feel that?"

Hermes let the book fall with a thud on the table and turned to his brother.

"Yeah but Ares is in Chin to bring that weapon so we could win this war. I'm trying to stay calm. So what do you want?"

"Did you do what I asked?"

"I did. Xena drank the potion."

"Are you sure?"

Apollo smiled when Hermes nodded.

"And the other ones?"

Hermes kept silent.

"I asked you a question!"

"I don't like Ares either but I think Xena is enough don't you?"

"Are you an idiot? Her friend will tell her everything and then she will accept Ares back just as before…they are in love." he added sickly the last part.

"Well she isn't…Not anymore."

"I want Ares to suffer a little bit more and for that to be complete you must do what I asked…all of it. Everyone that does know must forget about him **forever**."

"But she's just a little girl. Plus, Hades has an eye on everyone and I'm sure that you're included in the category."

"That's why you are doing this and not me. And it's not like you'd kill her or something. Do this now before Ares returns."

"Ok. But that's it, that's the last favor, just so you know."

"I won't need another one." Apollo smiled diabolically before disappearing and right after, the Messenger God left too.

xxx

Hermes found the little girl in the middle of the night, frightened, calling her mother in the hall near Ares's bedchamber.

"Mommy!"

"Eve!"

The girl turned to see who was calling her and when she distinguished Hermes' form, she jumped in his arms.

"I'm afraid."

"What are you doing here, Darling?"

"I woke up and mommy wasn't in the room so I went out searching for her. Do you know where she is?"

"No…but Eve…" He let go of her and looked into her eyes. "I need to ask you something. Come with me."

The girl gave him her hand and the God flied with her somewhere safe, away from prying eyes- as those of her mother.

"Are you better?" he asked Eve when they were in his room.

"Yeah, where are we?"

"My room."

The girl took the space in…it was all a fluffy place, really bright too.

"My room is bigger!"

"I bet."

"Yeah Daddy made it for us…me and my brother. I miss Adam."

"Why?"

"He is staying with Dite and I can't see him."

"Is that why you're so sad?!"

"Yes, he didn't want to hit me."

"He hit you?"

"Yeah with his powers."

"Your brother has powers?" the God exclaimed, not believing it.

The girl only nodded.

"So Eve…come here." He took a place on the edge of his bed, motioning for the girl to come to sit next to him.

"Don't be sad. Is your mommy alright now?"

"Mommy…ohhh yes. You were right. What you gave me made her feel better. She doesn't miss my sister anymore and she is just as before. Thank you!" the girl answered sincerely and the god was almost sorry for her but after all they were all mortals. They didn't matter and Eve's life wouldn't be in danger so Hades couldn't punish him and Apollo for anything. And nobody would ever find out if the girl forgot too.

"Has your aunty Gabrielle drank it too?"

"Nope. But Gabby is feeling good. She doesn't need it!"

Seeing that he couldn't push down that road and that the girl for sure couldn't reach her brother, he realized that she was the only one left…

"And how about you? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes." she said but sadness was present in her voice.

"But you said that you miss your brother. That must not be easy since you were always with him, am I right?"

The girl nodded again.

"Well, Darling, I have something for you."

Eve smiled.

"What?" she asked enthusiastically. She loved gifts and surprises.

He made a small bottle materialize in his hand.

"Drink this Eve and I promise you, you won't feel your brother's absence anymore. And then before you know it, he will be back and you will be together again."

"Promise?"

The God nodded and the child brought the sweet elixir to her lips drinking it all.

"Good girl! I will send you back to your bed ok?"

Eve only nodded.

"Thank you Hermes, you are a good friend."

She kissed his cheek before disappearing from the room.


	25. Forgetting

**25\. Forgetting**

Feeling the unusual shaking of the ground, Xena's eyes opened instantly and she first rushed in her daughter's room to see if she was alright. The little girl was sleeping peacefully so the Warrior kissed her daughter's forehead softly before leaving the room and going straight to Gabrielle's. Xena was worried that this could have been a direct attack and she needed a strategy, a plan, anything to protect her daughter and themselves too.

The door burst open and Xena entered the room.

"Xena!" Dite and Gabrielle exclaimed simultaneously.

"Dite what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Xena asked bewildered. She hadn't expected to find the goddess with her friend.

"Nothing…did you feel that?"

"Yes."

"What is it Xena?" Her best friend asked when she saw Xena's grim face.

"We need a plan…"

"What do you mean? I thought we have a…some kind of plan!" Dite retorted but Xena wasn't at all convinced. They definitely **did not** have a plan.

"I suspect that those earthquakes aren't natural and I have an idea of who could have produced them. We won't last forever in here."

Just as she finished her last sentence, the ground stopped shaking.

"It's over." Dite said.

"For now. So who has an idea?" Xena asked taking a seat on Gabrielle's bed.

The Goddess stared at her with wide eyes while Gabrielle frowned, trying to come up with an idea.

"Xena…I think we'd better wait for my brother… He wouldn't have wanted you to do anything reckless before…"

Xena gave the goddess a confused look. What was she getting at, really?

"It's not something reckless, it's saving our lives and the human race. Longer we wait, harder it will be to thrown down the Dark One."

"Xena is right Dite!"

Aphrodite looked at Gabrielle not quite believing her ears. She had just told them her opinion for Gaia's sake, why were they even fighting her on this?

"What?"

"I've just said that…Look at her, no reaction when I mentioned Ares." Dite continued but in a hushed voice so that Xena wouldn't hear it.

"Dite I am right here…Say it out loud, maybe you do have an idea." Aphrodite turned to Xena.

"I'm having an idea actually…What happened to you?" The Goddess questioned in a serious voice, staring inquisitively at the Warrior Princess.

"What do you mean?"

"**This**…you're acting all strange. Xena are you just worried and…"

"Worried about Dahak of course I am, how could I not be? Now if that means strange than…"

"No, not Dahak…my brother."

"What!?"

At hearing Xena's strange question-answer Gabrielle finally started paying attention to her. Dite could have been right after all.

"**Ares**, he left to retrieve that weapon, that's the plan remember?"

The Warrior Princess suddenly appeared more than confused.

"I don't know what are you…"

Right then the door opened again and Hephaestus came in with a tired, cranky and scared Adam in his arms.

"Hephie what are you…?" Dite questioned when she saw Adam practically jumping from her husband's arms, and running straight to his mother, burying his face directly into her chest.

"Mommy… I missed you!"

Xena remained stunned there for a minute and then just embraced the little boy.

"I…hey little one…"

Adam stopped and looked at his mother with bright eyes, drinking her in; he had missed her so much all those days.

Xena looked at Gabrielle, than at Dite and back at the child.

"Do you want to see how well I'm mastering my powers now? Dite is a good help!" Adam asked, really proud of what he had accomplished with his powers those days.

**Powers**… that made sense, Xena thought.

"Dite why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"This…you having another child…?"

Hephaestus almost choked.

"Now you believe me Gab?" Aphrodite was really worried now. They were in such a big mess….

"Xena…don't you remember Adam?" the Bard asked her long time friend.

"Should I?"

"Xena!" Gabrielle approached her friend while Aphrodite came and took a hold of Adam.

"Adam sweetie, go back with Hephie."

The child looked upset with her words.

"I don't want to." he said in a sad voice.

"Hephie take Adam."

The God obeyed his wife and he took the child from where he was clutching at his mother's arms and looked pleadingly at Xena.

"I want my mommy! Mommy!" the boy started to cry but Xena just blinked once looking confused around the room.

Seconds after Adam's outburst, Hephaestus disappeared with the boy in his arms, still crying.

"Xena where are we?" her best friend asked the warrior.

"In a fortress, why does it matter? Who was that child?" She got up from the bed and looked at her two friends in the room.

Something was definitely wrong with the Warrior Princess. Now Gabrielle could see it clearly.

"Don't you know?" Gabrielle asked once more. She couldn't quite believe what she was witnessing.

"I told you Gab, something happened to her."

"Yes Dite, I see but…"

"I'm in the room." Xena burst out loud.

Both women gave her a perplexed look.

"Xena….why don't you take a seat, Honey?" Dite offered.

"I don't want to. I just want you two to tell me what's going on."

"It appears that you have lost some of your memories." the Bard said, not quite believing it yet…

The Warrior started laughing.

"I don't think so. I do remember really well who you two are."

"Yeah that's what makes it so strange…" Dite added.

"That I know you?"

"Dite let me speak to Xena alone, ok?"

The Goddess glanced at Xena and then back at Gab and she knew that of course her friend could easily talk with the Warrior Babe since she wasn't doing any progress with her on the contrary she was only upsetting her even more.

"Ok." She said before she vanished.

Xena raised her eyebrows at her friend after the Goddess disappeared from the room.

"Ooook…so let's see. Do you remember Eve?" Gabrielle asked.

"Of course I do."

The Warrior Princess took a seat on the bed again.

"Good. Joxer, Virgil?" Gabrielle breathed more easily when her friend nodded.

"It's nothing wrong with my memories. I remember everything from my past, the first time I saw you, the time when you saved me in Amphipolis, all our adventures with the Amazons, in India, giving birth to Eve, her being hunted by the gods and now this problem with Dahak… Want me to continue?"

"But that still doesn't explain what just happened..."

Xena furrowed her brows again.

"What, that child?"

"Yes. Now answer me, where are we?"

"Dite's fortress."

"Dite? Xena did you see the walls in here?"

"Yes."

"There are pictures with you everywhere. Why would Dite have that?"

"So you are saying that this is not her place than."

The Bard simply nodded.

"Then whose?"

"Do you know that we are not alone in here?"

"Apart from Dite? Yeah I do. They are her family after all. I couldn't have said no even if I wasn't too keen on having all the gods in here."

"Yeah after what happened with Eve. But Athena is not. Do you know why?"

"Well I do have a theory about that. I think she is working with Dahak. I think that they were at the gates a few moments time ago, that they produced that earthquake so we need to do something soon cause if the veil drops…"

"We die." Gabrielle ended on a grim note.

"Yes. I need to think of something. It's late now but we will continue this tomorrow, but just so you know I'm fine really." the Warrior said kissing the Bard's cheek before leaving her best friend's room.

xxx

"Dite!" the Bard called out just a few seconds after, and hardly had she uttered her name that the Goddess was in her face asking all kind of questions.

"Stop it, would you? I don't know what's wrong with her but you are right…it's like some of her memories were erased from her brain."

"Let me guess…the past that involves my brother."

"Yeah. She thought that this is your fortress. She doesn't know about Adam either."

"Because she forgot Ares. How could she? Something must have happened to her but what? We were here in this wing all along…I mean no contact with the other gods or…where did it go wrong? My brother will kill me, he will be so angry and hurt…and and…" Aphrodite started pacing around trying to find a clue about Xena's condition.

"Dite I don't know, but for now, just keep Adam with you."

"Why? He needs his mother."

"I know but as far as Xena is concerned she only has Eve."

"But that is not true." the Goddess insisted.

"Dite…I just think that right now it will be best for Adam and Xena not to…"

"No, I don't think that this is such a great idea." Aphrodite intervened before Gabrielle even had the chance to say what she wanted but of course the goddess already knew where all this was going and she didn't approve…at all.

"Xena needs to know about her son, he is her son Gabby." the Goddess pointed out.

"I know that very well, but…"

"No buts. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, what are you saying?"

"I don't know…We both know that Ares is not your favorite person, maybe this is a way for you, I don't know to leave him out of it."

"What?" The Bard looked really surprised at Dite. She didn't expect Dite to accuse her of something like that.

"I agree, Ares is by far not my favorite person but he grew on me all this time. So no Dite that's not my problem, it's just that Xena has to cope with so much right now…And I don't think she will take it lightly, you know their past relationship, retaliate facts to her won't make her see him in a good light. Plus, I'm sure as hell know **nothing**, no detail about what ever happened in their intricate past, so how could I ever explain it to her? And then there's Adam."

"Well about that, I didn't think about it. You are right Gab, I'm sorry but it's all just confusing and frustrating and this…I wanted so much for them to have their happy ending once and for all...and something always comes in their way of achieving that." the Goddess puffed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What are we going to do?" she asked sadly.

"Next time I talk with her I will ask her more." the Bard answered, setting her hand on Aphrodite's shoulder in comfort.

"… and of course we need to focus on the enemy."

Dite nodded in the end and then all of the sudden she gasped.

"Ohhh by all the gods…Finally! I need to leave Gab…" the Goddess said, getting ready to leave.

"Leave?...Where?"

"Ares."

And then she was gone.


	26. Trapped

**Thank you all of you guys for all the support until now from all the lovely reviews that you all let me **

**This chapter was a little difficult to write what concerns names…Chinese names. I found it hard to give these gods names so I did a little research. So the names aren't mine I just burrowed them a little, just for this chapter.**

**The Woutai Mountains are real and on google they look really beautiful **** I think in reality too since China is quite fascinating at least to me.**

**Enjoy! And yes Ares is back!**

**26\. Trapped **

"You can't empower us all, you know that. Now give us back what you stole from us!" Lei Gong- God of Thunder in this part of the earth- exclaimed.

They had managed to catch Ares in one of their thickest forest in Chin- probably that being the reason why Ares was there in the first place- looking for a place to hide, thinking that the thickness would provide enough cover- and it did, but not for long.

When their king the Jade-emperor received the news that the Sacred Arrow had been stolen, he gathered his most trusted fellow gods and sent them on their way, to find the one responsible for such crime and retrieve the arrow that they protected so much.

Now Ares stood in a clearing surrounded by the search party consisting from their God of War -Guan Yu- , Zhu Rong the God of Fire, Hou Yi God of Archery, Matsu Goddess of the Sea and Dizang ruler of the Hell.

"There is no escape." Guan Yu uttered. "Give us back the arrow and you can leave this land and go back to Greece."

"Dahak is coming for this world not just Greece." Ares said, anger in his voice. Why were these gods so stupid? He was doing them a favor really.

"That's not your call to make. You can't just come here and steal from us." the Goddess of the Sea added. "That arrow is very important for our people."

"Of course it is." Ares added with sarcasm in his voice. "I mean, it's an arrow, right?"

"Not just any arrow, so give it back!" Hou Yi said as he started preparing his bow.

"You can't kill me."

"No, we can't, but we can keep you…"

A blinding light appeared right out of nowhere and in its wake left a tall, bearded Chinese man. He was a God too, of course.

"My king!"

Right away, every one of the present gods bowed to the new comer…well all except Ares…

"So you are the thief? Ares – the Greek God of War!"

"The one and only!"

The God only flicked his hand and a powerful wind came towards Ares crushing him into a tree.

"Now…as I have been told you are the one causing problems to my family, to my land, to **Me**!" the God said, approaching the now fallen God of War. "Why is that?"

But Ares didn't respond.

"We can keep having this conversation this all day, if that's what you want. I'm home, I'm not the one finding myself on another realm, having my powers leaving me by the second."

"I'm not giving you anything back…that weapon happened to be on your soil but it doesn't mean it's yours."

"Ohhh but it does and you are going to give it to me or you're not going back and you can't do anything about it!"

Seeing that Ares wasn't cooperating at all, the Emperor decided to push him a little bit more.

"Dizang, give our guest a taste of our own**…Tartarus** was it?" he sarcastically said watching Ares's reaction.

"If you think that will scare me you are wrong." Ares uttered with disinterest.

But he knew though that this wasn't a really bright situation, that Xena was waiting for him, his children, the entire Greece if you want and he was on the brink of losing a fight - apart from the fact that he already had that weapon and it was no chance in hell they could force him to say where it was. Consequently, as a last resource he thought about his sister, hoping she would hear him, that she would come. She was after all his only hope to assure him a transport back home since he could barely feel his powers anymore. He did use a lot of them for searching and then retrieving the arrow from the cave.

"My pleasure!" Dizang answered his master while coming towards Ares but right before bending to touch Ares's arm and take him, Aphrodite's pink hearts filled the air and she made herself visible.

"Ares!" She smiled at seeing her brother after days of worry, but then looked around and took the scene in. "Oops!"

"Who are you?!" Dizang asked the beauty in front of him.

"Me?" She helped Ares up. "Why I'm the Goddess of Love, of course! Who're you?!" She giggled.

Ares gave her a look that said 'are you really doing this now?'

"I'm…"

"Doesn't matter." the King responded. "What's the occasion? Did you come to your brother's rescue?"

"My brother's **rescue?** What did he do this time? He's been such a bad boy lately!"

The King scrutinized her face looking for a possible lie but it appeared that the blond was clueless.

"What did you do Ares?" she turned to him taking him by his shoulders and helping him up.

"Just stole something." And when he ended his sentence with a smirk they were already gone, leaving all the gods stunned in the middle of the forest.

"Find them!" The king yelled.

xxx

"Dite Wutai Mountains!"

"What?"

They were still in the vortex when Ares told his sister the next stop.

"But that's Chin still? If those guys catch us…"

"Just go there NOW!"

"Ok…ok..."

Within seconds, they landed at the foot of the Mountains.

"What are we doing here?"

"No time to discuss this. I need to take something from here and it must be quick, as you said we don't want to be caught…Take my hand and you will know where exactly to transport us."

Aphrodite did as her brother said and let her mind be filled with images that he showed through their bond the specific location they needed to get to and soon they were in front of a waterfall.

"Perfect!" he said and took a dive in it.

"Ares?" his sister asked a bit worried some minutes before Ares resurfaced with something in his hand.

"Ok…now take us back home!"

Dite smiled, taking Ares's hand in hers and vanished from that land, relieved that her brother was all right, that he was back in one piece.

They landed in one of his archery rooms. Ares looked surprised but he didn't have enough time to think or do something else cause right then and there he was squeezed to dead by his sister.

"So I'm taking it that you missed me?"

"Duhhh, of course!" She kissed his cheek. "Let me see you! Did they do something to you…why did you call so late?"

"I'm ok." He replied bored but he was so glad to be back. "It took me some time to find it!"

He looked in his hand and his sister finally understood what they had been doing in those mountains.

"You hid it!"

"Of course! Just after I found the arrow I wanted to teleport myself back but I couldn't, not anymore, my powers were too weak so I hid it and tried to hide myself too…I didn't plan a meeting with them but in the end they found me and then you came. I was lucky!"

"Of course…I'm your sister, you are the luckiest!" Dite smiled with all her face and then looked at the weapon in his hand.

"It's so…strange. I may not be an expert but I do know arrows are bigger than this." she said, casting a curious gaze over the small golden box in which the arrow was kept.

"Well this is it!"

Ares opened it to let his sister see it.

"Wow…it's not so big but it sure looks as more an accessory than a real weapon."

"For you maybe…I hope though that this is all we need, that we can beat Dahak with it." Ares said even if he had his doubts.

"Me too…"

"Ok now…I will talk with you soon, I need to see Xena first!"

Dite didn't even have the chance to speak one more word because he was already vanishing for the room, not thinking about the fact that maybe he couldn't teleport himself since his powers were still regenerating now, being still fragile but nothing mattered more for him that moment than seeing his family again. He even let the weapon in that room with his ditsy sister, careless someone might say, and it was, but he needed to see Xena and then they could talk about what they would do next, what they had been doing while he was away, and answer all the questions they had but first…his Princess.

xxx

Their room was dark now…of course it was since it was night time in Macedonia but he didn't even notice that, he was too caught and excited to see her again, see** them** again. He approached the bed where his beautiful, wonderful, brilliant princess was sleeping peacefully and wanted in fact to wake her up, he sure knew that she would have wanted that too, but she was sleeping so wonderfully that it was a shame to do so. He only entangled his fingers into her hair, caressing it slowly before making up his mind. He would take his place beside her soon enough, being tired himself but since he was here and their daughter was just some paces away he would see her too even if she must have been sleeping just like her mother. So he saw it better to walk to the door, opening it slowly, careful not to wake either one of them and let himself into his daughter's room. Eve was as he thought, sleeping on her bed, the other one being empty since Adam was with Dite. Ohhh he sure wanted to see the boy too, maybe just after kissing his daughter.

He advanced towards Eve's bed and just looked at her…Oh his heart was so back in place now that he saw them and they were all alright.

His little princess looked just like an angel, a little angel…He couldn't let it pass so he bent and kissed her cheek slowly, while caressing her slightly undulating strands of hair.

"I missed you so much!"

The girl fussed around and opened her eyes ever so slowly and when she saw a totally stranger near her face, her eyes widened, jumping out of the bed and looking afraid at him…maybe he was the bad man that was coming after them.

"Stay away!" she said with tremor in her voice, taking her coverlet around her as to protect herself.

"Eve!" Needless to say Ares was shocked about the child's reaction to him…He for sure wasn't expecting that.

The girl didn't wait anymore and when she saw that the stranger was coming towards her, she yelled as if she had been bitten by a snake…she hated snakes…And of course soon after, Xena stormed into the room finding her daughter with a tall, dark stranger.

"Who are you and why are you here?"


	27. How is this even possible?

**27\. How is this even possible?**

"_Who are you and why are you here?" _

And then there was silence…. He only watched her, not really understanding why those words were addressed to him…he couldn't answer, not even if he had wanted though, he was dumbstruck…It was really hard to get the War God speechless but this…he couldn't comprehend it.

"Mommy!" Eve ran to her mother and Xena took her daughter in her arms, her little girl clinging to her with everything she had…She was that frightened….

Not even for a second did Xena's eyes moved away from Ares.

"Shhh…mommy is here, are you all right sweetie?" Xena calmed her daughter down with soothing words and movements.

The girl nodded still afraid, her grip on her mother never ceasing.

"I won't ask again…" the Warrior threatened the intruder.

As if her words brought him back from his still existing living nightmare he finally managed to say something.

"I'm…I'm Ares…" and then he laughed…It must have been a joke -a bad one- but he would get back to her. He sure will!

"Ok Ares…How did you get into my daughter's room and why?"

Her steely gaze was on him and it was so strange…the sound of his name on her lips had changed. He even refused to acknowledge her malicious gaze though. It gave him chills to the bones.

"Xena you are a really good actress but I think it's time to drop it…Let me say, this is for sure not the welcome home that I had expected."

"Excuse me? How do you even know my name?"

"Ok…I think that's enough…You can stop now."

Xena's bewildered expression freaked him beyond words.

"Just stop it!" he yelled now and Eve made herself even smaller in her mother's arms.

"Eve…" he started again, now with a calm tone, realizing that he had managed to scare the girl once again.

"I won't do you any harm…"

"Of course you won't!" Xena brought her sword before her in a threatening manner to make his progressing steps towards them stop.

Gods know she would have done anything to protect her daughter.

He did stop just before her sword impaled his chest and looked her in the eyes, still mesmerized by her deeply troubled baby blues - the same eyes that only five days ago had been filled with love for him but that now held nothing, just a cold stare, no sign of recognition, no nothing.

He held her gaze for some more seconds, but before taking one more step and literally allowing her to stab him with that sharp blade –thus proving to her who and what he was- a flash of pink light blinded them for a few short moments.

"Here you are!" the cheery voice of his ditsy sister spread in the room, startling him.

She knew he was here, why was she pretending? At that moment he was so furious that he would have loved to just split her head open.

"Dite!" Xena uttered and than his attention was on his Princess again.

So Xena knew his sister but not him. The girl turned her head from her mother's chest and smiled at Aphrodite.

"Hey there sweetheart!" Aphrodite fluttered her hand in the air.

"Hi Dite!" And to top it all, his daughter recognized his sister too.

How was this even possible?

"Sorry Xena!" the Goddess giggled and took hold of Ares's arm.

He just turned to her, giving her a murderous glare but she only smiled back.

"My brother here, he is blind drunk you see!"

"What?" he couldn't stop the bewildered word leaving his mouth.

"He's your brother?" This came as a surprise for the warrior since she didn't have any past memories of someone like him to fit in the descriptions of one of Aphrodite's brothers but she guessed it was just someone unimportant and since they were all threatened by Dahak his place was right there, protected by his sister, in her fortress.

"A god...oh that makes sense, him being in this fortress and all but still…keep him away!"

That stung, the god thought.

"I'm here, I can hear you Xena!" Ares protested.

Along the years he had gotten used with her coldness towards him but going back to that after the blissful time they had spent together during those past years it gave him an agonizing feeling.

"Come now Ares!" his sister told him before snatching him away.

xxx

"What the fuck was that?" the God of War asked his sister as soon as they appeared back in the room where he had left Dite and the arrow some minutes ago.

He was enraged and hurt.

"Calm down Ar…"

"**Calm down…?"** A fireball flew into a pillar destroying it. "Calm down? How can I…How …? She doesn't even know my name, she doesn't freaking remember me, she…she **forgot** me…"

It ached his soul only speaking about it. He started pacing around, dread curling inside his heart, anger washing over him in a cold shower.

"Would you calm down Ar…you are scaring me."

He took a deep breath trying to get a grip on himself even if his mind was far away, trying to find a reason about who had done such thing to her, why and how this could happen.

"I'm not good at this calming thing! I need to kill someone!"

"I'm sorry Ares…" Aphrodite frowned, she hated to see her brother so hopeless, she could read it on his face, his gestures and his dark aura…the desperation.

"What happened?" he finally gathered all his courage and asked. For all the forces in the galaxy there had to be something he could do to get his family back.

"I don't really know..." She didn't let him phrase anything cause at that moment she would only hear curses so instead she continued in a fast tempo.

"…but I started to see that she was acting all strange for some days now that is…and I asked Gab, but she was oblivious until Xena didn't recognize Adam and that's when we figured out that something is definitely wrong with her."

"Wait…it's not only me? Adam too?" His poor son… That must have been hard on him.

"Well yeah…she kind of forgot you, everything about you including her son with you."

It was an understatement to say that the God was shocked, he was paralyzed with pain knowing that she didn't have one single memory of him and now finding out that this had gone at so far lengths…this was beyond his worst nightmare…if only it had been a dream.

"And Eve?" the God asked slowly, still not fully recovering from his shock.

"Eve? Didn't Evie recognize you either?"

"Nope!" There was sarcasm in his voice but he was beyond sad, Aphrodite could tell.

"Ooo, that I did not know Ar!"

"This must be the hand of the gods." Ares stated after some time, while all types of scenarios about what could have happened started swirling in his mind, about who was to blame for this.

"It is?"

"Who else could have done that? Nobody can enter my Fortress so it must be someone on the inside . Whoever it was, I will kill that good for nothing godling!" He swore and Dite bit her lip.

"Where is Adam?"

"With me? Have you forgotten?" Right after she said it, she thought that she was too insensitive and she was immediately sorry for it. She was out of line.

The God only took an annoyed glance at her before vanishing from that place directly into his sister room.

"Ares!" Hephaestus gritted him.

"Where's my son?"

"Sleeping."

The God of War directed his gaze to a smaller bed not far from where he stood. He approached his son slowly, with so much fear in his heart that maybe Adam had forgotten him too. Before actually reaching the bed, Dite appeared in the room as well but she didn't say anything…she knew that if Adam didn't remember her brother, Ares would be devastated.

"My son…" The God slowly uttered, kneeling in front of the bed, his face close to the sleeping little boy. He kissed the child softly on his forehead and Adam stirred.

"Mommy!" the boy articulated still in his sleep.

"It's Daddy! Adam…wake up!"

At his father's silent prayers, the child finally opened his eyes and a wide grin spread on his face as soon as he saw the God at his bed.

"Daddy!" His arms wrapped immediately around his father's neck and Ares embraced the boy as hard as he could.

"Ohh Adam!" He took his son in his arms and kissed him a thousand times. The God caught Dite's glance and smiled and for that split second he felt happy and relieved.

"I missed you Daddy!"

"Missed you too…so so much!" Ares took Adam in his arms afraid that he could vanish in a second.

"Are you alright?" he asked his son, taking a long glance at him.

The boy nodded.

"Dite taught me how to control my powers Daddy and we played and had a bunch of fun…"

"So glad to hear that!"

"We did, didn't we Adam?" Aphrodite asked her nephew, a big smile on her face.

"Do you want me to show you Daddy…now I can control it, I can…look…"

He made a fireball appear in his little hand showing it to his father with great enthusiasm.

"I'm so proud of you my son…but you can show me more tomorrow ok? Now it's late and Daddy has to do something…You go back to sleep, ok?" He let his child back in bed and tucked him in.

"I love you!" the God of War said, kissing the little boy good night on his forehead and then left the room with his sister following right behind him.

"Ar where are you going?"

"Where? To talk to Hades of course. Someone must pay for this."

His answer was shouted with so much anger that Aphrodite was certain that their confrontation could only end in disaster. She followed him.


	28. Tell me!

**28\. Tell me!**

"So glad to see that at least someone's entertained." the God of War's voice resounded in the room in which he had appeared.

"Ares!" Hades retorted, clearly not expecting someone at that late hour in his chambers and absolutely not when he was kissing the life out of his wife, catching them in such promiscuous position.

Persephone brought quickly the blanket around her naked form, almost a blush appearing on her godly cheeks when she heard her nephew's thundering voice.

"What are you doing here?" the king of the gods asked with annoyance in his voice, making clothes cover his and his wife's form in the blink of an eye.

"I'm a little busy right now…" Hades continued.

"I've noticed, but we need to talk." The anger was rolling off of him in waves.

"Ohh…didn't you find it?" Hades asked in a slightly calmer tone sensing his nephew's fury, thinking that maybe he was upset because he didn't find the arrow that was supposed to help them defeat the Dark One and if so what were they going to do?

"He did!" Aphrodite answered before Ares could, and he just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Hi Aphrodite!"

"Hi uncle! Hi Persephone!" the Goddess giggled in contentment.

"So can we talk NOW uncle?" Ares insisted.

"Yeah yeah sure! Persephone can you…"

"Sure my love!" she added making her way to the door.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary…You can stay here and Dite can keep you company. After all, she won't be joining us." Ares stressed those last words to make sure his sister had understood.

"But Ar…I…"

"What? What can you do?... Stay here Aphrodite, do something you are good at like give her some sex tips…you are brilliant with that." Ares stung.

"Ares! What's that supposed to mean?!" the Goddess of Love admonished him, a bit upset by the hidden meaning in those words. Was he blaming her? She had no idea what was happening, she had taken care of Adam just like she promised him. She was a goddess but she didn't have 2 pairs of eyes.

Ares shook his head in both annoyance and fury and just put his hand on his uncle's shoulder and they both disappeared from there.

xxx

"He's always doing that to me…I so hate him sometimes….. But I don't have a fault in this." Aphrodite plunged in bed near Persephone, complaining, tears almost streaming from her eyes.

"Oh Dite don't you know Ares by now? He can be very cold at times..."

"Of course I do…I know him all to well, almost as much as Xena does but I can't help it! But then again, I guess it's understandable." she sighed heavily.

"I told him I would go with him, now who can tell what he would do to your dear husband."

"What?"

"A mad Ares is…well a mad Ares. And he is quite upset right now let me tell you."

"Why?"

"Well you would probably find out from Hades anyway…and talking about him, how are you two?" Talking about these things was Aphrodite's specialty so very soon the sadness from her eyes started to fade.

"Go…od." Persephone answered reluctantly.

"I could see, earlier…I'm so happy for you, after all these years you are still so crazy in love just like me and Hephie. I knew from the start you are meant for each other." the Goddess of Love giggled.

"Thank you Dite!"

"Now, listen to me. I have a couple of advice for you and uncle." the Love Goddess grinned wildly.

"I assure you he will love it but you must do exactly as I say."

xxx

The God of War appeared in his throne room accompanied by his uncle.

"Ok, now tell me quickly what the problem is so that I can go back to my wife." the king of the Gods uttered, still a little bothered about that interruption earlier. He was looking forward to sleeping in his wife's arms.

"Whoa there! Not so fast. Not everyone is as lucky as you are." the God of War said, anger still present in his voice.

"What's your problem Ares? Did Xena throw you out of the bed?" Hades started laughing at just envisioning those images. You got to admit, that's funny. He knew the Warrior Princess was just what Ares needed, his match in every way even if she was mortal and he was absolutely sure that that could be achieved even if Ares was a god now…He was sure Xena knew a lot of his nephew's weakness and she could bend him according to her will. Truth be told the warrior was one of a kind.

His laugh soon dissolved though just as fast when Ares launched himself at him throwing him into a pillar.

"Watch out Hades, cause I'm sure not in the mode!" the God of War raged at him. "What did I tell you when I left?" Ares let go of his uncle, trying to contain his outburst but it was quite difficult.

"Ok…I will let that one pass…" Hades said, arranging his clothes.

"What did I ask of you, Hades?" the God of War insisted, fury still clouding his mind.

"Nothing…"

"Wrong…wrong…wrong, dammit!" he yelled, pacing back and forward. Now that he was going to tell his uncle what happened, voicing it once again, it was painful just thinking about it.

"I told you to keep an eye on **my** Xena didn't I?"

The King of the gods nodded.

"And did you?" Ares asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes."

"Wrong again."

"Ares…I swear I did, nothing happened, she's alright."

"Alright? So the fact that she doesn't fucking remember anything about me, not even our son is ok according to you?" the God of War screamed, throwing a fireball into a pillar, barely able to contain himself from launching it against his uncle but after all Hades was the King of the gods.

"Ok easy there. Do repeat that…Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not?"

"I'm sorry! What can I say?"

"You could have kept a better eye on her and I don't need your pity excuses…I need an answer, I need something to make her remember me, to have things the way they were before I left for that damned land. Didn't you notice anything unusual? Think about it, some of our fellow gods must have done something…maybe you."

"Ares…I can see how mad and hurt you are but when I say I don't know anything about it, I mean it, which of course can't make me the culprit…and I'm not sure that our family is to blame either."

"Are you that naïve?! Of course it was one of them, maybe more than one. This place is sealed, nobody comes in, and nobody leaves without my permission, so it must have been someone from the inside, someone who hates me, hates her…someone like…someone like Apollo. I will kill him I…!" Ares didn't even end his sentence that he was out of there, on his way to Apollo's room, absolutely certain that those unfortunate events had his name written all over them…and if so he was going to regret that he was born.

"Apollo!" Ares started shouting.

Given the fact that the room was empty he opened a portal and looked for him. The Sun God was in the library looking into something.

"Here you are!" the God of War exclaimed once he materialized by his brother's side.

"You are back?!Already? " Apollo asked nonchalantly, his eyes still in the book in front of him.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

Ares burned his book the following moment.

"Hey…I was reading that."

"And I was talking to you."

"What do you want?" Apollo asked, finally taking a good look at Ares…He was delighted to see his brother in that state, he was boiling mad with fury, plus, he looked emotionally hurt, he could see the pain in his eyes, just the way he had been dreaming to see him for so long now and it was finally happening. He was suffering….A small smile appeared on his face not quite able to control it and just than Ares knew for sure…that scumbag of Godling had been the one who did that to his Princess, erasing her memory, he was the one who made his daughter forget him.

"You…you are responsible for what happened."

"Don't know what you mean." Apollo wasn't going to admit anything, no way.

"You are going to tell me right now what the cure is or I will kill you, I swear!"

"That threat doesn't impress me much Ares!"

"Oh it will don't worry but first tell me…tell me what precisely was it that you did to her?"

"Did something happen with your precious Xena while away?"

"I will kill you with my bare hands!" Ares launched himself at the God of Sun, his hands gripping around Apollo's neck.

"So much effort for nothing since I'm a God!" he started laughing.

"That's doesn't mean I can't do some real damage there."

Apollo's eyes widened in disbelief hearing those words and for the first time since Ares got there he feared what he could do to him in that state.

"Tell me!" Ares yelled again. "Tell me!" And this time he put pressure on his neck. "I will snap it I swear!"

"Ok…ok…let me go first!" Ares let go of Apollo's neck but didn't back down much from where he was, keeping the God of Sun trapped between his solid body and the wall.

"Now speak up!" the God of War ordered.


	29. Ok, it was me!

**29\. Ok, it was me!**

"Back away already!" Apollo made an effort to push Ares off himself but it was quite difficult since his brother was considerably bigger than him , not to mention the fact that he was raging which was for sure making it even harder.

Ares didn't move one bit from where he was.

"I don't think so, now tell me what you did to them and you'd better pray that there is a cure for it."

The Sun God only gulped and wetted his lips before speaking.

"It wasn't me ok?"

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere with Apollo, Ares's hands gripped his neck again, applying great pressure on his vein there.

"Don't you sell me that crap of a lie! We both know how much you hate us both so of course it was you. So if you love that pretty bronze neck of yours, start talking cause I bet you can see how little patience I have and especially right now."

"You are wrong Ares."

"I said…"

"H…Hermes!" The strangled name came out from Apollo's mouth.

Ares's hand let go of him for a second. He hadn't anticipated that betrayal- not from him anyway- it was like a cold shower. It's true, the God of War didn't get along with most of his family and he did have a pretty tensed relation with the Messenger God but even so, it was a hard thing to swallow. Hermes had never really crossed him and he was quite afraid of Ares, he wouldn't even dare raise his voice at him but yet, there he was finding out that the God had done more than that.

"Good….You can consider us even now- for having accepted to receive you all in my home. For once you did the right thing Apollo. You can pride yourself knowing that you saved this shitty godly family. I would have made you all bathe in your own blood. Bloodbaths are my favorite sport, you know that right?"

Apollo swallowed hard.

"Now how do you know that it was him?" the God of War thundered, skepticism still in his voice.

"Because I saw him!"

"Show me!" Ares demanded.

Apollo granted his wish since this is what he wanted- omitting of course anything about his own implication in the matter…After all, this way, he would still be in the fortress while the flying god would be banished, that if Ares didn't kill him first. He, the Great Apollo would be capable to do even more damage to Ares if he foolishly bought this and he certainly would- the Sun God was sure of it.

"Look I only saw Eve drinking something that Hermes gave her but about Xena I don't know anything I swear."

"Show me!" Ares insisted again. He needed to see it with his own eyes.

Apollo did as he was told. Very fast, a portal was opened before them, gathering Apollo's memories and letting the War God see the exact moment when Eve drunk the potion from Hermes and how the Messenger God manipulated his beautiful, little daughter into thinking that he was her friend.

Ares's emotions washed over him, being quite difficult to keep them at bay in those moments.

"How…did you capture that?" Ares asked in a small voice still not fully convinced of the Sun God's version….And still, to all appearances, Hermes did this. He betrayed him.

"It was quite the coincidence really but you're lucky that I did though, cause now you can punish the real guilty one."

After the portal closed, Ares vanished from the library without a word.

Apollo escaped a short sigh of relief.

xxx

Hermes's room was lit by a few candles but he was nowhere in sight. The God of War took a place on the bed and decided to wait for him. He would make him pay alright but still all this came as something of a shock since Ares wasn't expecting this from him, Apollo yes but him…

Hermes had always been taken by all the gods as being the dumbest of them all, a clown they often made fun of…He wasn't stupid, not at all but the Messenger God was different, peaceful and a chicken for sure when it came to bravery. But things might have changed though, the War God mused. Could it be that the Messenger had been plotting this from some time now having kept a grudge against his brother all this time?

It's true that Ares had been a very difficult child- and during their childhood they basically hated each other but it wasn't his fault that he was who he was…He was War and War couldn't be compared with carrying around messages. War was war, it meant destruction, it's who he was, he thought emphasizing the **was. **

_Xena made sure I changed…She turned me in a better person, showed me another way, gave me the best in life: Adam, Eve and her…in short, a family._ Thinking about her made his soul ache with longing. How it hurt, cause never before had she been that immune to him, not even in the past when she was intentionally keeping him at a distance. He always got to her one way or another, it's true, he had hurt her so many times and it was painful to live with that but it was in the past, now she was his – or more like she wasn't now given the fact that she had forgotten it all.

The door opened in the room and Hermes came in with a robe wrapped loosely around him and some floppy shoes in his feet. He was singing some song and peacefully closed the door behind him only to turn around to have the shock of his life when he saw his brother sitting on his bed. In the poor light in the room he could only distinguish Ares' silhouette standing there like a phantom, saying nothing at all but piercing him with his dark eyes.

"You scared me Ares."

"Oh…never my intention. I was waiting for you!"

"M…me?" the Messenger God could smell the danger from afar…His brother's unexpected visit gave him reason enough for that.

"Yep, you." Ares said, closing in the distance between them with firm, heavy steps. The Messenger God was as still as a statue in front of the door, too afraid to move.

"Why?" Fear could be heard in Hermes's voice. "Where you not away, when did you come back?"

"So many questions, brother." Ares was close by now and Hermes made a step back just to stumble upon the door behind him.

"Now do tell me…" Ares continued, his tone changing in a very dark and angry one…the thought at what the god facing him had dared do and the betrayal were pretty well reflected in it.

"What did you do to my daughter and my Warrior Princess?"

The Messenger God froze even more if that was possible at hearing that question. He didn't want to know anything more about it…he even regretted having done it to that sweet, innocent child Eve was, but he could tell it was too late for remorse.

"So…" Ares started again at seeing that Hermes was refusing to speak.

"How would you like to die? I thought about some ways while sitting here, waiting for you….Would you like me to describe you some of my favorite methods? Maybe that will make you talk- since silence won't help you much…Ok…so the first way would involve of course a very sharp…"

That last information alone was enough to make the Messenger God speak, it was for sure not ok for him to be the only one to pay …Apollo will too, and things wouldn't remain like that.

"Ar…Ares…ok…it was me."

The War God didn't wait one second more when hearing the truth spelt out loud, and as fast as lighting, Hermes was gasping for his life.

"Ple…please let go…" Hermes struggled to free himself from the death grip that Ares had on him but it was in vain…the punches were coming mercilessly down on him, not stopping for a second.

"Tell me what you gave them to drink…tell me." The War God kept asking but he didn't even give his sibling a chance to speak up-he was that furious …

After some minutes though he stopped and dragged Hermes after him, pinning him to a wall.

"Tell me what fucking elixir was that?"

"I'm sorry…I…"

"I don't fucking want your apology. Just tell me the cure."

"Ares…" He stopped to take a deep breath and Ares searched his face for anything that it might say something to him.

"They drunk the water of the river Styx."

Ares gulped noisily.

"What?" he asked desperate now.

"There isn't a cure for that." The Messenger God added with sympathy and true remorse in his voice especially for the little girl.

Ohhh but Ares knew, he knew what that meant very well.

"You fucking idiot…" He took a brutal hold of Hermes and smashed him on the opposite wall. "I'm lost to them forever."

Hermes didn't get the chance to clear his head and get up that the War God was again before him and he found himself flying again on the opposite wall this time.

"Maybe I can't kill you, but I promise you Hermes…you won't live a peaceful day in your life from now on…I swear you that…You will…" Just when Ares was again ready to punch the God in the face for the millionth time, a force made them both fly away from each other, one landing against a wall and the other on the floor.


	30. Fury unleashed

**Thank you Anca for always taking the time to correct my mistakes ****)and make it all so much beautiful and thank you all dear readers for keep reading my story, it means so so much.**

**Enjoy!**

**30\. Fury unleashed**

"Ares…what's the meaning of this?" Hades thundered.

"He..." Ares pointed out, rage pouring out with his every word at Hermes who was now standing at the other side of the room. "He's to be blamed…"

Hades made the connections quite fast.

"Is it true Hermes?"

"Of course it is…He told me the truth himself, the moron!…" Ares came fast, ready to punch the god again but Hades stopped him of course, putting himself between them.

"Enough of that nephew…So much aggressiveness..."

"Well he more than deserves it…"

"It's true Hades…and I'm so sorry. I didn't think that…" Hermes started.

"You didn't think?" Ares accused again.

"But you must know…it's not entirely me."

"Who's the other imbecile?"

"Apollo…I swear it was him. I won't deny that I was the one to befriend your daughter, Ares but it was all his idea."

"The fucking liar. I talked to him and he told me about you. Of course…and he does have a motive, he has always been jealous of me and Xena…and he played you fool. Can't you see? He wanted you to take the blame in his place."

"Hermes why did you do this?" Hades asked not quite believing that it was him…one of them. He promised Ares he would take care of Xena and his children and…he failed, breaking his promise.

The King of the Gods did see the change Xena and the children had brought in his nephew-and he was thankful for that in some way to her- and for once Ares was truly happy, just to have everything taken from him within a split-second.

"I don't know…I guess I…it was a play, just like he taunted me when we were children. It was a game for me." he explained to both of them, truly regretting all he's done. "That sweet girl didn't deserve to lose the only father that she has ever known…"

"Gods…that was ages…centuries ago…" Ares addressed Hermes, not believing how dumb he could be.

"I know and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Well if you do know me even as little as you clearly do, you must know I don't do forgiveness very well!" Ares mocked.

"Ares!" Hades admonished.

"What Uncle? It's the truth. I ain't gonna forgive this one. You better stay out of my way Hermes cause if I find out once again that you have dared cause the slightest harm to my family again, I will get my hands on the Dagger of Helios and **I will** kill you." And with that he just vanished, leaving a real treat behind and he wasn't joking. He never did, not when Xena and his children were concerned.

The next second, the still furious God of War was back in the library looking for Apollo.

"Apollo!" he yelled, but of course it was in vain since the god wasn't there anymore.

As a course of action, he rapidly opened a portal to see where his treacherous brother was. Big, tremendously huge was his surprise to find none other than Apollo in the barn, talking to **his **princess who was feeding Argo some apples.

Maybe he should have proved some restrain, make a better impression on Xena, considering that they didn't start on good terms just hours ago but he just acted on impulse, keeping his rage under control in those moments after everything that happened, everything that Apollo had done to him, to his son, daughter and Xena herself, all that just clouded his mind so that the next second he was in the barn, hearing only an "I'm telling you…" from the traitor's mouth before he smashed the Sun God against a pile of hay.

"You…" Ares raged, his attention only focused on the god, almost forgetting that Xena was still there, that she was witnessing a scene that didn't say big of him in her eyes, on the contrary.

The Warrior Princess' hand went to her chakarm but instead of throwing it his way, she just stood there, eyes glued on the scene unfolding in front of her, in awe of that hot, raw rage that she was now witnessing in the gestures of the stranger that she had found in Eve's room. For a moment, she shuddered, thinking about what could have happened with her daughter if she hadn't been there.

Ares on the other hand, was making huge steps towards Apollo, looking for him in the hay and when he finally found him, he furiously took a grip of his shirt and he started punching him without mercy.

"See…" Apollo addressed Xena between punches. "I told you…"

"Shut up you traitor! I generously receive you in my home, I protect your sorry arse and this is how you repay me, you trash?!"

But the Sun God did not stop his comments, not a moment, bathing in his brother's pain.

"Keep away Xena, he's dangerous, just as I told you…Trust me, you don't want your daughter anywhere near him."

With every word, Ares punched harder and harder but when he heard the mention of his daughter, he stopped for a moment, taking his time to look at Apollo who was smiling in his face, happy that he had made him loose control, obtaining what he wanted.

"You will **never** have them back Ares. Never!" Apollo hissed.

"Shut up!" he yelled for the last time, throwing the Sun God in the wall with all his force, so hard that he even made a huge gab in it, wind coming in through it now.

Apollo sunk down and Ares turned around, just to discover a horrified Xena standing there as still as a statue.

"Xena." he said in a small voice, gulping, tears threatening his eyes.

"Don't…" She took a step back. "Don't you come near me!" she warned pulling her sword out and keeping it as a shield from him in front of her.

"And keep away from my daughter or I will gut you out, god or not!" she menaced, and then simply left.

"No…"

"Yes…" Apollo said, victory in his voice, rising slowly up from the ground.

"You…" Ares's attention turned back to his brother when hearing him.

"How many times did you lose her, Ares?" Apollo mocked.

"Don't you care about your life at all, you scumbag?" Ares warned.

He wasn't going to let this pass, but Apollo didn't answer his question and chose to turn the knife in Ares's heart once more.

"You know…it's very probably that we won't survive this ordeal with Dahak but if so…I will gladly die in peace…Want to know why?...She will die too, together with your spawns, without as much as remembering not your name…well almost, since I couldn't get to your dear son, Adam is his name right?"

"You sick bastard!" the God of War was once again yelling, launching at Apollo's throat. He would have wanted to rip the heart out of his chest.

"I will kill you even if it's the last thing I do!…You better pray that Dahak will take you first…"

"Ohh, I'm so afraid! " Apollo smirked.

"You better be…cause I won't rest until you are 6 feet underground." Ares gripped his arms with such force that had a mortal been in his place, his bones would have been broken by now.

"You're coming with me!"

The next second, they disappeared from the barn and materialized in another place.

"Where are we?" Apollo took in his surrounding with a frown, not liking what he saw.

They were in a very old and really small room with just a cage in it and for sure underground since no light was able to be seen. He hated small, dark places and of course Ares knew that.

"Oh…take a good look around **Sun** God. This…this will be your home from now on.", and saying that, Ares shoved his brother in the cage.

"Just like dogs." he added, making sure to express his aversion towards him. "Even my three-headed dogs have a better place to live in but after all, you are worst so you receive worst."

"You can't keep me locked in here!"

"Ohh, I think I can!" the War God contradicted, his blue aura was beginning to show as a sign that he was on the point of leaving, when Apollo yelled in desperation.

"Wait!...I know a cure."

Ares stopped dead in his tracks and turned with anger towards the desperate god.

"You son of a bitch! For the waters of Styx there isn't a cure, we both know that."

"Well…I tried." Apollo added nonchalantly.

"You think you' re smart, huh? You can't get out of here…see these walls and bars that you are gripping? Every metal in here is made out of Hephaestus' hands. You will rot in here if I don't come back and if I do and we will win the battle, you'll wish you were dead by then cause I will skin you alive! Enjoy!"

And with that, Ares sealed the cage and the room and vanished, without looking back.


	31. Warning

**31\. Warning**

Violence was for sure not something new for the Warrior Princess - she did have her share of it- but still it just didn't settle good with what she had witnessed in the barn minutes earlier, it felt wrong and she hated it. For gods sake, why was that even bothering her, surely she had better things to think about, like how to come up with a good plan to destroy Dahak, but that and…and him was just stuck in her head. It was strange, unsettling and very intriguing what she felt every time she saw him. And it was not because she knew him for a long time- she had just freaking met him, but still, she couldn't help feeling …this something that she couldn't put her finger on and the unexplainable way in which he was disturbing her….

But even so, she tried to rationalize and she came of course to the conclusion that she had to warn Gabrielle about him…He was dangerous after all.

" Xena…" Gabrielle stopped talking to Joxer when her friend burst into the room.

"Xena are you ok?" she asked once again, making her way to her.

"Yes…" Xena answered shortly. "Joxer please go to Eve's room and watch over her. Virgil is with her."

"I know. Oook…I will go…" he got out without saying anything else. Judging by the Warrior Princess' tone, he could tell that no questions needed to be asked.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Gabrielle continued now, worry in her voice.

"Yeah but…look…someone…a god…" she exhaled deeply. "Aphrodite has a brother."

"Yes and…?" Gabrielle was very sure about who Xena was talking to, but she played along.

"Gabrielle…" the warrior pierced her with her blue eyes. "I want you to keep away from him ok? No talking with tall, dark, dangerous, unknown gods. Ok?"

"But why?"

"Because…that's not good for you…for all of us… Just do as I told." Xena ended on a determinate note and not wanting to add anything more, she left.

"Yeah…sure Xena!" Gabrielle said to herself, saddened by the whole situation.

"Was Xena here?" Gabrielle jumped a bit when she heard his voice.

"Ares… you scared me!" she replied, now turning to him, her breath almost blocked in her throat when she saw just how broken he was. This all must have taken a real toll on him.

"You look like hell." she said.

"Gee…thanks Blondie." he curved, a small superficial smile.

"I'm sorry!" she added seriously.

He just took in a deep breath.

"Yeah!" he spoke in a small, defeated voice which she of course picked up.

"Hey…you're not the type to give up…" she wanted to cheer him a bit with something.

"Who said I am? I'm not…I will never give up on Xena, but it is quite difficult as it is and knowing her, it will be quite hard to make her love me again but not impossible. I do have my charms, though!"

"Yeah sure…your charms huh? Keep it up that way and it will be almost impossible to make her trust you. You know she was here to warn me about you, telling me how dangerous you are? What did you do?"

"Oh that…I beat the crap out of Apollo."

Even now, just talking about that traitor inflamed his anger.

"Why? Why in front of her, in the first place?"

"Because…" he burst out, spitting his venom. "…that small devious godling is to blame about Xena and Eve forgetting me."

"Eve too?" she asked surprised.

He only nodded.

"But how?"

"The monster gave Xena and my daughter something to drink…water…from the river Styx."

"Ohh… I heard about it…drink it and you forget everything about your past, no memory at all…forever." and those word pierced both their hearts before they spoke again.

"But…how can she know me and not you? She was supposed to forget everything."

"With a simple enchanting that every god can do…saying my name above the water and that's it. She can't remember me or anything that concerns me…not even our son…because I'm his father."

"And her daughter."

Her words slashed like a knife in his heart…His jaw clenched…he was still not over it, it still hurt incredibly hard.

"I'm sorry!" She offered once again, when seeing the pain across his features. It had not been her intention.

"Don't be…this is the only thing that came good out of it…taking that pain away from her."

"Ares…I know for sure that had she been able to choose, she wouldn't want to forget her child – no matter how crushing the pain…. She loved her…And the same goes with you. You know, I thought that this…what happened with her was good."

He narrowed his eyes.

"But it's not…she lost her son, you, and Eve lost a brother and the only father she knew. How can this be right? I see the change in you…and she was the one that made it possible. Family made you human, even if you're a god. Nothing can be more beautiful than that. Love changes people, and for sure gods too. I know that now, I witnessed it all." she said with a smile.

"Not to mention how happy she was since you two got together. It may still be hard for me to admit this, but you complete her in every way."

"I…"

"Speechless, huh?" she asked laughing.

"Something like th…"

And then he was on his knees, hands pressing against his temples, a strong buzzing in his head, a never ending, sharp noise…he …the floor was shaking.

"Ares!" Gabrielle yelled and rushed by his side.

"What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer, that's how disturbing the pain was.

"Just tell me something, anything…Gods what should I do? Ares…Ares please listen to me!"

But he couldn't hear, speak or move. He could only greet his teeth, all his attention focused on that unbearable, excruciating suffering.

"Ares…Ares…"

Seeing that he didn't utter one sound, she hurried out of the room, mentally calling Dite but the Goddess who was usually there in an instant, didn't came.

"Xena…" she ran to the main bedchamber calling her friend between breaths. "Xena…oh gods let him be alright. Xena!" she finally opened the door to the room.

"Xena!"

The Warrior Princess had heard the distressed call of her friend and she had just told Joxer to keep Eve and Virgil in her daughter's room and not open it in under any circumstances.

She came out to in a hurry, almost squashing her friend in the process.

"Gabrielle…slow down. What's the matter?"

"You must come with me…quick! Come on!"

Gabrielle took Xena's hand in hers and led her out of there towards her room.

"Please hurry!" Gabrielle urged, panic written on her face.

"But what…" The Warrior Princess's mouth closed when her friend shoved her in the room where the same dangerous, dark god that she had warned her friend about today- was lying limp on the floor.

"I don't know what happened Xena. We were talking and he…"

"Talking?"

Did her friend not know who she had been warning her about? He was bad, deadly and yet here he was, in Gabrielle's room, why? And what had happened to him?

"Gabrielle… I warned you about him."

The Bard had almost forgotten that little thing and the fact that Xena didn't have one single memory about him good or bad for the matter.

"Xena…please…do something!" _You will thank me later!_ She added for herself in her mind.

"Let' s see…" she approached him slowly.

"Did you call Dite?"

"No answer." the Bard quickly responded.

"Ok." she exhaled deeply before kneeling beside him.

He looked as if he were sleeping, peaceful, beautiful and his aura was so masculine…she felt attracted to him...she did since she first saw him, but the fact that he was in her daughter's room made it easier for her to ignore all that. But now…now she was touching him…She shook her head as if wanting to make all those troubling thoughts disappears. This equaled playing with fire.

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked, still scared.

"Nothing…just that I'm not particularly used to treat…heal Gods…Hey!" Xena called out, slowly letting her hands drift to his face.

"He's not even cold or something." she added. On the contrary he was unusually warm.

This state of him was a puzzle even for the very skilful warrior.

Gabrielle touched his arms to confirm what the warrior said. That was a good thing though right? Being warm was in fact saying that he wasn't dead which made the Bard exhale in relief.

"I don't have one single idea what this could be. I can't do anything." Xena turned to her friend. "Help me move him on the bed."

"Xena...yeah…ok, that's a good idea." Gabrielle took a hold of Ares's legs while Xena held his upper body.

"Oook." Gabrielle muttered, bringing his legs on the bed and then came to help her friend settling him down. He was so heavy!

"Thanks!" Xena added after they finished the job.

"Now are you going to tell me what's with the face?" The Warrior asked after some minutes spent in utter silence in which Gabrielle thought about some solutions to this problem.

What could have happened to him…so suddenly?

"Hey! Earth to Gabrielle!"

"What?"

"What's the matter with you?" Xena asked, suddenly serious. "Do you know him?"

"No…yes, no Xena. It's just…complicated!" she answered.

"I think we are past that. So try me!"

"I…Xena…he…"

And then a forceful gasp of air could be heard from the God lying on the bed.


	32. Adam

"Ares." Both women turned to see if they had heard right.

"No…" he said disoriented, trying to get up from bed, but failing.

Xena was fast near him, making sure that he didn't fall.

"No…no…my son…."

Gabrielle tensed.

"Ares…" she whispered.

"My son." It sounded like a request…like desperation.

"Hey…" Xena tried. "You are ok now."

He looked into her eyes, his pupils were back to their normal size again but being still so weak that he let her push him back on the bed even if his heart was so heavy. He needed to leave…to see for himself if Adam was alright.

"I must see my son…please!"

Xena stared at him, surprise written all over her face…She didn't think that he would be capable to say that word to someone.

"You will." Gabrielle added. "Just rest a bit."

He gulped some more air.

"Ambrosia…I need ambrosia."

"Ok…where do you have it?" the blonde asked.

He briefly glanced at Xena. It was in their room.

"Aaa ….call Dite."

"I did Ares…She doesn't answer."

He tried to establish some connection with her but it was in vain, he was too drained and he feared the barriers that surrounded the place were down.

"Just wait here." Gabrielle said before leaving the room. She would get that ambrosia; Xena was with him after all…he would be safe.

As soon as Gabrielle left, a heavy silence settled in the room…If he hadn't been full of worry about his son he would have gripped the chance to be alone with her and talk…sort things out….do anything actually.

"So…you have a son?" the warrior asked, yet unable to see him like a dad. He clearly wasn't the type and just seeing how worried he was, took her breath away.

"Yes…His name is Adam."

Adam- that ringed a bell in her brain. The child…**that **child. She gasped. Sure, he was the spitting mirror of his father but the child had called her mother…**her**.

"What?"

"Where is his mother?"

"His mother...aaa…"

"I found it!" Gabrielle opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Here!" she gave it to him.

"Thanks Blondie!" he answered with a smile and took a bite. Just as fast, a blue gleam started to cover his body.

"Ok." he got up from the bed and tried that connection with his sister again but it was vaguely there.

"I don't know where Dite is… I'll go see my son." he said and vanished just as fast from the room.

"Think we should go too?" Xena asked, curiosity eating at her but it wasn't just that. She didn't think that the God of War would be so worried if something didn't happen with his child or maybe if he felt that something was about to happen.

Gabrielle raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"Yes of course. Come on, I know where her room is."

They exited the room in hurry.

"Come! This way…" Gabrielle pointed forward to a large corridor.

After some more turns and some halls they finally found Dite's room.

The door was closed but voices could be heard from the other side of it. The women looked at each other and Xena took the initiative and opened it.

"How ….Dite?"

"I'm sorry Ares…I'm so sorry, but she took him." the God's heart sunk in his chest.

"Who took who?" Xena asked and made her presence known.

"Warrior Babe…!" The name rolled with sadness from the Goddess of Love's lips.

"My son…" Ares said slowly not quite believing it himself. His blood…he couldn't protect him.

"She took my son." he whispered, now turning to his princess, tears threatening to fall.

Gabrielle gasped.

"I guess it was Athena? But isn't this place shielded?" the Warrior Princess asked.

"It was…that's why I collapsed. I'm **the shield**…my powers."

The fortress was his…But how and why did he have pictures of her on the walls?

He opened a portal to see the extent of the damage. Indeed an immense gate was made in it, and darkness was delved in covering a good portion of the light that Ares had managed to maintain inside when the world below them was falling apart.

The portal closed abruptly.

"I will get my son back and that filthy bitch will be sorry that she even touched him."

He only got the chance to take a couple of steps when Xena put a halt to his advance.

"We both know that she is working with Dahak. You can't go alone, unarmed." Xena tried to reason with him. She understood him, after all, she would do anything for her daughter but that was madness and suicide.

"Xena is right." Aphrodite added, now freed from the chains that her husband had fabricated with so much dexterity. Gabrielle moved to help Hephaestus with his chains too.

"I don't know how, but Hephie couldn't bind her with his chains but she did put us down. She is more powerful than ever, Ares. You can't go and…"

"My son is there…maybe he's already dead by now…Don't tell me what to do!" he raged.

"Ares…" Xena tried again.

"I do understand…if Eve were in his place I would have been probably just as desperate as you right now but you can't help him if you get yourself killed…and you will if you…"

"I have a weapon ok?"

"Against Dahak?"

He only nodded.

"Will it work?"

He didn't say anything but he sure hoped so.

"Will you show me?" Xena asked slowly. She could feel his despair and it was such a strong feeling, she just wanted to take it away from him. She didn't understand though why she felt that way but she did…maybe it had to do with the fact that she was a mother. And after all, they all were in that war against Dahak, nobody was safe and they needed to come up with a plan and save the little boy and the whole world.

Nonetheless, Ares' eyes widened when he heard his princess. Her voice was so soft and it was as if she didn't hate him which she made clear to him she kinda did, that because she didn't remembered him. It was a lie of course, cause she would have freaked out by now knowing her son was in the hands of their super powerful enemy.

"Ok." He only answered even if he wanted to punch, scream and cry all together.

"Gabrielle…"

Xena turned her attention to her best friend. "I will go with…Ares. Please take care of Eve."

"Don't worry Xena." The bard's eyes found Ares's for a short second. "She will be fine. I will go right away to her."

He knew that she would call if anything happened.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime."

Next thing, the Warrior Princess was being swept from her feet into a vortex; it only lasted seconds but it was enough to make her stomach go back into her mouth.

"Here it…is." Ares let go of her hand and made his way to where he knew he kept the arrow, just right into the drawer. He used his powers to open it and then took it into his hands turning back to his princess just to see her white face.

"Xena…" _Fuck! I forgot!_

"I'm sorry!" Just as fast, he was right beside her. He just didn't think about that, he was just used with doing that with her that he had just obliterated it from his mind.

"I'm fine." she added, being very aware of the fact of his hands that were now resting on her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her face up, baby blues mirroring his chocolate eyes. In that moment, she could swear that her heart suddenly started to beat a little faster which was not normal and as a consequence she pulled herself out of his arms.

"But a little warning would have been nice." she added, making her way to the object that he had dropped before coming to her.

"I just didn't realize."

Xena didn't say anything more about the little accident but she concentrated herself on the weapon before her eyes.

"Is this it?"

"Yes."

She took it into her hands.

"It's strange…so tiny."

He laughed sadly.

"I lost everything for it."

Of course she didn't know what he was really saying but the pain behind his words made her encourage him.

"We will get Adam back."

"We?"

"Yes…Look, I may despise you but your son, he is just a little boy. And Dahak must be stopped once and for all. We must work together on this."

Even if he wanted to fight beside her, the need to protect what was his, was more intense than ever.

"Eve needs you here."

"She does, but you don't know me Ares…I may love my daughter like nothing else in this world but that doesn't mean I will stay here, hiding…I'm a warrior, that's what I do, I fight to protect the ones I love…and my daughter, Gabrielle, all this people that have no fault for what's happening…someone must fight for them too…So where's that map?"

He smiled sadly knowing that this may be the end for both of them, for their family, their dreams and the whole world. But how could he stop her…? She was unstoppable, stubborn and so brave, he loved her even more in that moment.

"Ok…Let's start this." he replied, shaping a map just as big as the table before them and laid it down.


	33. Battle plans

**33\. Battle plans**

"If we split up here and I go through this cavern…" Xena said, pointing on the map, making it clear what she wanted to do. "I think it should do…."

A few hours had passed since they were in this room, making up the best way to take Dahak by surprise- even if they were certain he should be able to sense Ares's powers from the moment they stepped on Olympus. After all, the God of War was almost sure that the Dark One knew that he would come but with a bit of luck they could find an opening in his defenses to take him down. Not to mention the fact that Athena was there too; they had to take her out this time for good.

"Agreed. He will be in the main hall, I'm almost sure of it. If we do it your way, and I take this path here, we should be able to surround him. You can distract him so I can wound him…then we will find out if this works." he said, glancing at the weapon that was still on the table.

"Right." she exhaled. "Ok, I think this is it. I'll go fetch…"

A flash of red light stopped her sentence.

"Ares…Artemis is looking for her brother. Where did you…?" but Hades instantly stopped when he saw Xena there. He did not expect her there with his nephew.

"Ohh… Hi Xena. What are you doing here?"

"Athena took my son." Ares responded coldly, hate in his voice.

"Athena was here? How? The barrier…"

"She took me out. Look, I don't have time to explain it to you. Xena and I are leaving right away to take Adam back."

"Ares…" he warned.

Both of them looked at the warrior and Xena understood.

"I will let you two to discuss it. I will go take my armor."

"Yes, see you in a bit." Ares added before Xena got out of the room.

"Ares…you can't go alone with Xena, you two are not enough…I'm the King of the Gods, Zeus's lightning bolts might help and for sure with Athena there….."

"All this time, you went on and on about not losing one of us.** Athena **is one of us…do you really think that you have it in you to kill her? I'm afraid not…I DO."

He wanted to vanish but Hades gripped his arm roughly.

"I am your King, you do as I say."

Ares pulled his arm free.

"This is not the time to play the King, Hades. It's my **SON**. He's my responsibility. And while we stay here, talking, he may be in pain."

The King's face softened. His nephew only wanted his son back and he was very sure he was prepared to do anything to ensure that.

"Do you have a plan?" Hades asked, slightly calmer now.

Ares only nodded taking the arrow from the table.

"And I have this too."

"I finally see it…**the** arrow."

"Yes."

"Ares…you also have this." Hades mentioned, making a small vial appear in his palm. It contained some kind of liquor, as red as blood.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes…Hind's blood."

"Thank you."

He prepared to leave but then stopped turning one more time to his uncle.

"Hades you are **the king** as you yourself said it. The ones of us who do outlive this will need their king and I do need you…I will need you when I call for you but in the meantime, take care of my daughter. If something happens to Xena or I …or both…make sure she lives. Those bolts will prove their use after all."

The king of the Gods nodded.

After Ares left the room, letting him standing there, Hades knew what he needed to do. He was the king, and as a result, he was going to ensure that everyone who stayed there, inside the fortress, will live.

xxx

Ares materialized next in Eve's room but remained invisible to her eyes. She was playing with Virgil - some words game and she was damn good at it. He felt so proud of her that his heart swelled.

He could hear Xena talking with Gabrielle in the other room too…Of course the Bard was not happy that Xena was planning on leaving her behind.

"But Xena…"

"Gabrielle I explained it to you…This is something I need to do alone."

"Why…Why can't I come…? I can help. I'm over Dahak."

"We both know this is not true."

"So that's it? …You are doing this to protect me?"

"Yes…but most of all, I need you with my daughter…I need to know her safe, please…I don't trust anyone as much as I trust you…with everything."

The Bard's eyes softened.

"I…Xena…do you realize what can happen? I might lose you…Eve can become an orphan …"

"I know. But if something happens to me she will still have you." Xena took her friend in her arms and embraced her. "We both knew this was coming." Tears were shinning in both their eyes.

"Ok. But be careful!" Gabrielle said heavily, kissing her friend's cheek.

"I always am."

The conversation in the other room minimized and he couldn't pay attention to it anymore. He wanted to touch, kiss and say goodbye to his daughter. The need to do that was so overwhelming that he let his mantle slip.

"Eve."

The girl turned at the sound of the voice and when he saw him, she got scared again.

"It's ok…I'm not here to hurt you. I want to give you something."

She looked surprised at him but still with skeptic eyes. Ares smiled at her before clapping his fingers and an instant after, a puppy appeared before her eyes.

"A puppy!" both children exclaimed with joy.

"He will protect you from any harm…." he said, handing it to her.

She looked with her baby blues at him.

"Thank you!" She added shyly, but still keeping her distance.

The door opened reveling Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer.

"What is happening here?"

"Mommy…" Eve ran to her. "Look! I received a gift…a puppy mommy!"

Gabrielle smiled and she could swear Ares blushed when he looked at Xena.

"A three-headed puppy, Eve."

"But a puppy. Can I keep him?" She asked taking the little dog in her arms. "Can I? Can I? Look he loves me."

The puppy was happily licking her face.

Xena looked back at Gabrielle, and Joxer and seeing their smiling faces she accepted.

"Yes…you can."

"YES!" Eve jumped up and down taking the dog back to bed where Virgil stood. "How will I call him, sir?" She asked Ares.

"I think that's up to you darl…Eve."

"Virgil ! help me out here. I must choose a name."

The boy only smiled, eager to play with the dog too.

"What's this?" Xena asked the War God somewhat hesitant about all this. Why was she finding this god again in her daughter's room?

"Xena…that dog may be a puppy but it's a hound dog.….one of my war dogs. It will protect her…please let me do this for her while you are away helping me and my son."

She thought about it some seconds before nodding her approval. She did say to Eve she could keep it so probably this was for the best. Knowing her daughter it would be almost impossible to take the little fluffy animal from her arms and it was kind of cute, the little beast.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…I have everything…just my…goodbyes to my daughter."

"Yes…yes of course." He let her pas by him, going to Eve.

"Good luck Ares." Gabrielle said taking him by surprise since he was so engulfed in seeing the scene in front of him.

He ached to be with them both but he couldn't…damn Apollo!

"Please take care of her."

The bard's voice cracked and that's when he looked at her.

"I promise you, I will do everything I can to bring Xena back to our daughter."

She only nodded, now making her way to the bed.

"Eve…you stay here with Gabby yes?"

"And my puppy, right?"

"And your puppy!"

He didn't need to see Xena to know that she had tears in her eyes by now. This was heartbreaking.

"Ok…give mommy a kiss."

The girl launched herself in Xena's arms.

"I love you mommy! Please come back soon!"

"Yes…yes sweetheart. Be good. I love you too...so, so much."

Eve snatched herself from her mother's arms and turned to Virgil and her puppy that they decided to name Lucky.

Gabrielle embraced her best friend one last time.

"Good luck." Joxer added too since he didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks Joxer!"

The Warrior Princess let Gabrielle's hand fall and took Ares's hand.

"Ready?" Ares asked his princess.

She just nodded.

"Wait!" Aphrodite screamed making her appearance in the room.

"Dite!" Eve called excited. "Look, I have a puppy!"

As distracted as she was, the Goddess of Love completely forgot what she had wanted so desperately to say and engaged herself in a conversation with the happy girl about her new gift.

"Aphrodite!" Ares yelled.

"Oh…yeah…sorry!"

She turned to her brother.

"Don't…Your husband already told me he will join us."

The Goddess looked at her spouse…Of course he did.

She quickly went to them, kissing both Xena and then Ares on the cheek.

"Take care Warrior babe. And you too my dear brother…and bring Hephie back to me."

She finally rested her eyes on her husband kissing him full on the lips as if the world was ending in that moment.

"I love you!"

"Love you too, my sweet sweet Aphrodite! Don't worry, I will be back in one piece!" He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled before taking a step back, tears in her eyes, knowing that they would vanish in seconds.

"Goodbye!" she only said slowly and then they faded from the room.

The Goddess turned with a huff to the happy laughter on the bed: it was so bittersweet having Evie so happy and without one thought about the danger they were all in, not knowing that that day had the power to change everything they knew…

Gabrielle was silently crying and Joxer had tears in his eyes too.

"They will all come back unharmed Gabby!" Dite rested her hands on the Bard's shoulders.

"Yes…they will won't they?"

But tears were still falling.


	34. It may be the last time

**34\. It may be the last time**

The Warrior Princess and the two gods that were with her, materialized in Aphrodite's room on Olympus. Hephaestus had some things to take care of and they thought that was the most unlikely place to be searched for them after all.

Ares knew that Dahak had probably found out by now that they had arrived and the chance someone was waiting for them was very high.

"Ok…we need to be fast about this. Hephaestus you go search for my son. We don't know how many gods Dahak has made an alliance with, but we sure know about Athena. Be careful!" Ares addressed the God of Forge.

"You too…And Ares if I do find my nephew I will protect him…Athena will die." He made it clear to Ares that he won't let the crazy Goddess hurt his nephew. He then took a handful of weapons with him and next he vanished.

"Xena." Ares turned to his beloved warrior.

She was looking out the window, below them at the darkness that appeared to have engulfed the whole world…smoke was rising in the air- it was an apocalyptic image and she shuddered at the sight.

"Xena…" He tried again, closing the space between them. He wanted more than ever to hold her …to tell her everything he wanted her to hear now that this may be the last chance they got.

"Sorry." she said, turning around, just to find him too close to her for her liking, his eyes searching for her face.

"I know what I need to do." she added, taking her sword out of the scabbard to make her point and shifted her position, ready to leave the room but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait…Please, take this with you too!"

He opened his hand to let her see the vial with the red crimson in it.

"It's Hind's blood." he informed her. "If you meet Athena or some godly minion of his…use it!"

"Thank you!" she replied, surprise in her voice-after all he was a god too, she had now the power to kill him as well- but nonetheless against her own thoughts, her body reacted and she took the vial from his palm and placed it safely between her breasts, before once again preparing to leave but anew she was forced to stop when all the ground shook with such strength that she almost lost her balance.

"What the hell was that?" she asked once the earthquake stopped.

"It means…one of us just died."

"A god." she said slowly and he only nodded, his thoughts flying instantly to Aphrodite, this could have been very well her husband or Athena or just anyone of them.

Given the situation in which they were currently, he just took a hold of Xena's arms and, bringing her swiftly next to him, not letting her time to think or react, he kissed her for the last time before giving into the unknown.

The next thing the Warrior Princess knew – despite having all happening so fast- she found herself into a very warm chest, hot lips devouring hers with an incredible need and passion. He was literally hungry for her. Her lips stilled while she froze before giving herself into that kiss, returning it back to the God of War without hesitation feeling that it was the most natural thing in the world, that this was not something that she was doing for the first time now, losing herself in it so much that she was left breathless.

"I just needed to do that for the last time." he said, catching his breath that was still lingering on her lips and she couldn't think anymore, that's why she was still there, unmoving, eyes still closed, the flavor of his lips still so much present on hers. Her mind was clouded with confusion, his nearness was so familiar but again she didn't know him, at all.

"Please take care!" he said before vanishing and that's when she finally opened her eyes, finding just a dark empty place before her.

She shook her head being still confused and made herself think about the mission at hand and that's what mobilized her to leave the Goddess of Love's room.

xxx

She was so close to finally getting her vengeance that her heart took a leap in her chest. Ares wouldn't even know what hit him. Of course she knew her brother, she knew how he operated and she was very much aware of the fact that he would indubitably come to save his precious son. And oh, he was going to be surprised. Dahak had a twisted kind of way to wake one up from whatever good dream they had and she bet that Ares was kind of living his little dream, well almost.

Athena was now on her way to retrieve the little boy from where she had left him that very morning. Dahak had just told her so…It was strange, since she had brought Adam to Olympus. Dahak just took a curious look at him, without even touching the child or anything and then he just ordered her to take him away as if the boy could burn him with only his glance. He did say though that he would need him later, probably in his play game with her brother. And it appeared the time had come.

She had locked the little child in Ares's room in Olympus. She knew of course that her brother had brought his son there in the past. She just didn't want the boy to freak out to much and leaving him in a quite familiar place was a good start she thought, not to add that well he was after all only a child, she wasn't a monster, the last thing she wanted was to torment him. When she left him there, Adam was crying but now as she approached that room she heard nothing of that sort, just voices, two voices to be exact, the boy and…

"Hey…you are alright now Adam. I won't let anyone touch you ok?"

The boy nodded at his uncle.

"Hephaestus what are you doing?" Athena yelled and The God of Forge turned at hearing the goddesses' voice, safely encasing the child in his arms.

"Athena…how could you betray us like this?"

"I'm not here to talk my reasons with you. Just give me the child back."

"Adam goes back with me."

"Goes back? Where?" she answered with a laugh because there was nowhere to go back to. What a fool he was!

"If you want to save yourself and your little wife you better give him to me." she said, extending her hands towards the child.

"I said no!"

He prepared his weapons ready to strike her.

"We were once a team, trying to protect our family from the bringer of Twilight, why fight me now? Fight with me, not against."

"You are delusional if you think I will join you or Dahak in this madness…! He will kill you at the end of this or you will be punished by our king for treason, there's no saving you, can't you see? You will pay for this Athena- one way or the other."

"Ohh…enough talking…" she retorted, rapidly and with anger,- seeing there was no way to change his mind-and brought her sword down to strike but Hephaestus parried her.

The God let the boy down to fight her better and to protect him from any possible blow.

The boy took refuge into a corner and closed his eyes and covered his ears with his little hands. His heart was beating so fast in his chest thinking about what would happen to him now that this lady had found them. Where were his daddy and mommy and what did all these gods want with him? He just wanted to go home. He missed Eve, he missed everyone.

The fight was becoming more and more fiery and when the god of Metal saw an opportunity to use his chains, he took it.

"Haven't you learn by now?" she asked, giving him a devious look. "This doesn't work on me anymore. But on you, they do." And then she took off the chains with easiness from her body, so fast that Hephaestus didn't have time to react and saw himself chained with his own metal. It was impossible to escape, he knew. He looked helplessly at as she bent over the child and took the child from the ground.

"No…Let me go!" Adam cried and fought the goddess back but her grip was too strong to escape. He looked with sadness at his uncle, tears streaming down his face.

"Athena, please don't do this. He's only a child."

"He's my enemy's child." She stated coldly. "Don't get in my way anymore, the next time…I will kill you Hephaestus." And then she vanished with Adam in her arms, letting the god there chained on the cold ground.

He failed.


	35. The final battle

**So here it comes, the last parts of the story. (still 10 chapters to go though ****)**

**Thank you so much to you all for everything. Thank you Anca for every chapter.**

**Now let the fun begin.**

**35\. The final battle**

Her sweet taste was still lingering on his lips, making his heart take a leap in his chest. Oh, how he had missed her! He had the feeling that a lifetime had passed since she had forgotten him even if it was just a couple of days since he had found out the news…If he died that day than he would at least die in peace though because he had immortalized that kiss in his heart and mind. Still, it was better not to think about dying. He had to win this for them all.

Ares was a god after all, fighting, in his home, on Olympus, a very familiar ground so of course it didn't take him long to get to the throne room, just milliseconds and now there he stood in the middle of the same room that he had known to be theirs for centuries…he had played, lived, fought with his dad in there…He smiled sadly…now and then he almost missed his mother and father even if they had such a messed up and complicated relationship.

That room and all the huge building were painted in an annoying shade of creamy white- in and out- but now it felt as if he had materialized in a completely strange place. A fire was burning high in the middle of the room, not far from where he was standing, in the place where once, not long ago, the very white marble table was situated. The colors were all a shade of dark now, and though he loved black, the unusual coldness in the room just gave him chills to the bone…Even the 12 thrones of the Olympians was gone. This was not his home anymore.

"Do you like it?" Dahak appeared not far from him, looking him straight into the eyes.

Ares gritted his teeth.

"Not really."

"Well I can't say I blame you…I took your home after all and made it mine."

"You can have it…You know why I'm here…Where is my son?"

"Ohh so determined, so focused sooo…and all this just to protect flesh from your flesh. I knew you had it in you after all…but tell me…where were you when your dear Xena slaughtered my grandchild, your son?"

"That monster was no son of mine." Ares answered with such coldness that he himself shivered.

Dahak's eyes widened in anger, their color turning into a deep blood red. The fire burning in the pit Ares was so familiar with, raged in that moment as if it was a person itself.

"Don't worry, I will deliver him to you just before I kill him." he said, hate in his voice. "But first…" he added on a cherry voice. "I have some surprises for you."

But before Dahak could make those so-called surprises known, a golden light flashed before their eyes. It was Athena with a very restless Adam in her arms.

"I have…" she suddenly stopped when her eyes found Ares. "…him."

That moment, time stopped for Ares…just seeing his son, the fact that he was alive and without a scratch brought such a relief to him that he felt himself smile a bit even in the situation in which they were- which was by far not the brightest one.

"Let me go…" the boy yelled.

"Let him go Athena." Ares warned, his eyes starting to get a darker shade by the second.

When hearing his father's voice, Adam turned his head and a big smile appeared on his little face.

"Daddy!" He extended his hands towards his father.

"I said let him go." Ares thundered but Athena just gripped the child's arm even harder.

"I don't think so."

"I want to go to Daddy!" the boy started to kick his feet on her, trying to escape her hold but nothing worked.

Ares prepared himself to launch a fireball at her but he didn't have the chance because a strong power, removed the boy from Athena's hold. She landed on the ground, hitting her head hard and knocking her out. Dahak was almost gasping from the shock of seeing that. That little boy had tremendous powers. He could have wiped them all from the face of the earth in a heartbeat.

"Daddy!" the boy, unharmed, rushed in his father's arms. Ares finally realized that it had been his son who had done that. Those powers were really coming from Adam. He had become so frustrated with Athena that he broke free all by himself.

"Oh Adam."

Now that he could hug him and kiss him, his heart was back in peace even if for just those moments that he had his son in his arms again.

Tears were coming down the boy's face.

"Ohh don't cry, Daddy is here now."

"Take me to mommy, I want home Daddy!"

Ares's heart constricted at hearing his son's plea.

Dahak decided it was time to intervene and just get this over with. The sooner they died the sooner he removed every threat to him, thus becoming invincible.

"Now…isn't that a sweet scene?"

Ares raised his eyes and looked at the Dark One. He knew that he would do everything to have his family complete and together again, no matter what.

"If I didn't know you reformed, I would have been in shock to see such display of love coming from you for a little insignificant creature as that one." The dark man pointed his fingers at Adam and Ares brought a hand up to protect him.

"So let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Ares prepared his fireball in one hand.

"Oh…do you think a fireball can take me on?" Dahak brought his hand up and a thunderbolt flew at Ares. The God of War dodged just in time, gasping wildly and frowning. That lightening was the very special power of the King of the Gods.

"The thunderbolt is mine now, Ares. I'm the King."

"Not mine." Ares let Adam from his arms and released with both hands a huge sphere of energy towards Dahak. When that collided with his enemy's body it hardly even made him shift one inch.

"So I take it that you don't like my surprise."

Ares released fireball after fireball but it had no effect what so ever on Dahak who had blocked them all out. If he kept this up he will just tire himself out.

"Maybe you will like this one."

An invisibility veil dropped to reveal cage after cage in a row- occupied by the gods that were filling Ares's fortress just some hours ago- Everyone, each and one of them, except for Hades and his wife had been locked up just in front of his eyes. His uncle grew on him since he became their king, they started to bond which was a bit new to Ares since the only one with whom he could do that had always been his sister Aphrodite and now the hope that maybe he was alive was very little. He didn't have another explanation to why the lightening was in Dahak's hands and not in his uncle's possession apart that he must have been killed.

"And there…" Dahak pointed. "…are my special ones."

It was Gabrielle and Eve. His daughter was crying and the Bard was trying to calm her down.

"No…" the word escaped his mouth.

"Oh but yes…Maybe after all this is over, my sweet Gabrielle and I can have another chance to knowing ourselves better. After all she would be the only survivor." Dahak escaped a sardonic, dark laughter.

"We'll see about that." Ares retorted in anger.

"Oh Ares you didn't actually think you can win this did you? I took all the precautions to ensure my victory and guess what…? I'm already winning." Dahak released a ball full of dark energy towards his enemy, at great speed. The God of War could only protect himself by using his hands to stop it but at that speed, it made him fly and hit the wall behind him with a thud.

Adam screamed and started crying again.

"Adam…" Gabrielle tried to reach the child, to comfort him somehow even if she was for the moment trapped in a cage. In the meantime, Eve was crying in her arms and couldn't stop. The little girl thought about what happened in those last moments when Dahak himself came and took them all. Those images were playing and replaying in her mind over and over again, not letting her come out of her shock state.

"Adam sweetie….Daddy is alright." the Bard tried again, making the boy realize that his father had just got up from the ground, that nothing bad happened. But she saw the fear in Ares's eyes too and she was scared herself about what could happen not to mention that Dahak was very kin to the idea of killing them except her- which for her meant that death would have been better than being used by him.

"You…all alone…against me and my army…no chance boy!"

Just when Dahak ended his sentence, in a flash, a big group of his followers appeared in the room, taking a place near every cage that was there.

"Who said anything about us being alone?" Ares smirked just before Xena's cry was heard.

She landed seconds after a step away from the Dark One but close enough to bring her sword covered in Hinds blood in his chest. He yelped from the pain and Ares saw that as the right opportunity to fly his arrow at him. The weapon embedded itself in Dahak's heart without hesitation.

For a moment, the God of War thought that he saw fear and pain cross Dahak's features, hoping that he would just die in seconds but soon enough his dream ended cause Dahak's eyes started to glow a deep red and both sword and arrow flew out of his body.

"You…!" he raged. "… You thought this miserable arrow can be my end didn't you?" He escaped a sickly dark laugh, relieved that the arrow didn't work, it was just a mere myth. "Of course you did…very wrong."

He brought his hands before him creating a massive sphere with energy.

"Nothing can kill me now…not you…not that stupid arrow. I'm invincible." And then he released it with a force so great that the ground started to shake. The force hit Ares square in the chest and the dark energy paralyzed him for minutes.

Smirking at seeing that it was all working in his favor, Dahak turned with mischief in his eyes towards Xena.

"And you…I will definitely enjoy tearing you apart just like you did my grandson and daughter."

Adam was still crying near his father's unmoving body. Than the boy's eyes took a look around and seeing his mother, his face changed in joy.

"Mommy!" Adam yelled and started running towards her. Xena turned her head towards the voice. For a moment her heart skipped a beat but then…nothing. She didn't know this child and why did he call her mother?

Dahak smiled with pure joy seeing Xena's confused face.

"Oh but you do know him…" The Dark One only said preparing himself to launch at her but he was abruptly stopped when a fireball collided with his body, letting Adam time to cross the room and jump in his mother's arms. Xena took him without hesitation, and started rubbing his back in soothing movements.

"Shhh…everything's gonna be alright."

She made for a second eye contact with Ares who was still attacking Dahak fireball after fireball.

Xena moved fast with the boy in her arms towards Gabrielle's cage. She was still surprised to see her friend locked in a cage and even more at seeing Eve there, crying. She only wished to go to her and sooth her. Dahak's minions got in her away though but with excellent tactics and battle moves she killed them all.

"Eve…oh Evie…" the warrior tried to reach her daughter through the bars.

"Xena!" Gabrielle's tears fell, still holding the girl that couldn't stop trying.

"She's in shock." Gabrielle explained and Xena's eyes moistened.

"Evie…" Adam voiced his sister's name with tenderness.

"Xena look out!" Gabrielle only yelled but it was too late.

By the time Xena turned she could only protect Adam by letting him down, before she was smashed by a pillar, her breath stopping for a moment from the crash.


	36. Psychological pain

**36\. Psychological pain**

She felt dizzy for some seconds and then she heard the voice:

"Finally…it's just you and me left…" Athena said smirking and charging forward not letting Xena any time to recover.

"I've been waiting for this moment for soooo long…" the Goddess of Wisdom brought her sword down to strike but as a last resort, Xena protected herself with her chackarm, winning a bit of time to be able and get up from the ground.

"I couldn't agree more…" the Warrior Princess said, sending her chakarm flying towards the cages, with the hope to open them but just as she feared, they were made from the metal of Hephaestus, it was impossible to break the doors to the cells.

"Stupid move…are you so tired already that you made such a huge mistake? You are now weaponless…here, before me, at my mercy…But I won't have that, not for my brother and surely not for his slut." Athena took all her liberty and without taking any more precautions seeing that she was going to win this, she plunged her sword forward; but Xena's chakarm flew back at its owner and the warrior could parry Athena's sword once more just in time before her skin could be scratched.

Seeing the open end Xena took her breast dagger out and jabbed the goddesses' midsection. Athena screamed right away, her sword falling nosily to the ground, staring in awe at where the pain was coming from, horror creeping into her eyes when seeing crimson red gushing out of the wound inflicted there.

"No…no…It can't be." the Goddess said.

"It sure can. It's Hind's blood." Xena uttered victoriously, catching her breath.

Those were the last words that Athena heard before her body fell lifeless on the ground that started instantly to shook as if during a massive earthquake.

The Warrior princess took one last look at Athena before she raised her eyes to take in her surroundings and what was happening in that room while she had been occupied battling the now dead Goddess.

Her glance fell on the fierce battle before her: Ares was still trying to keep his ground against Dahak but she could tell it was a losing battle with every second that passed. How would they all survive this, her daughter, his son, her friend, and all the gods trapped in their cages and them also? She tried to think quickly about a plan but there was no time anymore…Dahak was making his way towards the now barely standing God of War…

"Oh don't worry! I don't plan killing you just yet…first, you will suffer a bit…" And with those hateful words, he brought a sphere of invisible energy around Ares making it impossible for the God of War to use his powers against him or to move from where he stood.

"And now…" Dahak's cruel eyes redirected themselves on the Warrior Princess.

For a moment Xena locked eyes with the Dark One but she was distracted when two thin arms came around her legs. She looked down to see Adam clutching himself around her. Her heart broke seeing the fear on his sweet face. No child should witness such things.

"You leave them alone!" Ares raged while trying with all his powers to break the barrier around him. He couldn't let anything happen to them, simply standing there and watch without being able to lift a finger to help them, he refused to do that.

"You can't really do anything from there Ares…not that you could have if you had been able to throw those fireballs directly at my person. This is my vengeance, this is my time. After I kill these two…I will tear all your remaining family apart and at last I will kill you. You can feel that desperation, eating at your soul can't you?" Dahak asked the God of War but he was fully focused at what he had in front of him: the little boy and his mother.

"Watching but unable to do anything to save them." he laughed sardonically approaching Xena even more.

She took her chakarm and sword out, knowing that she would protect that little life near her until her last breath.

"Those can't do anything to me…Xena." His eyes descended, looking at the boy.

"Let him alone." Xena warned.

"So blissfully unaware but still…I guess a mother is a mother till the very end, the instinct to protect is there isn't it?"

"He's just a little boy." the Warrior added with disgust.

"Oh Xena…that's not why he's a target…you see, through him I manage to hurt both his father…and…you."

"Me?" Xena couldn't understand. Of course she would do anything to help and protect an innocent child but there was nothing that would hurt her more than Eve…her weakness was Eve, she was perfectly sure that he knew.

"Your daughter…her turn will come too." Dahak added as if reading her mind.

Xena sneered.

"But first your boy…"

"My son is dead…your demented daughter killed him."

"Solan…" Dahak uttered in sole purpose to hurt her of course.

A pang of pain touched Xena's heart.

"Only hearing his name is a great source of pain for you isn't it?" Dahak only smirked, knowing that his words touched a deep chord inside the warrior's heart.

"Of course it is…" he looked intensively into Xena's eyes and images came flooding her mind, moments when her son was killed, when she found him dead and tears started forming in her eyes.

"You sick bastard. Stop it!" Ares yelled.

Xena shook her head in a failing attempt to make those painful memories vanish but it was impossible, they were there, still repeating themselves in her mind over and over again.

"You are feeding me Xena…that pain…it's so invigorating…what do you think about this memory?" he asked and just after Solan's image disappeared, everything that happened after that, her thirst to kill Gabrielle and afterwards her friend's betrayal were invading her brain now.

"Just please stop!" Gabrielle pleaded.

"Oh…my sweet Gabrielle…this will be over soon."

He stopped for a moment, allowing Xena a few moments to rest, one could tell. There was a deadly silence in the room apart from the sound that came of course from Ares and his futile attempts to break the sphere around him. Dahak smiled at those sounds that he was hearing, he was enjoying this so much and he wasn't even really trying too much.

"I hate silence so much…" Dahak added and then thought that this was for sure the time to get rid of that boy, the only inconvenience that he had at the moment because in rest he could just move his fingers and everyone in that room would be dead but where was the fun in that? He took a quick glance at the child that was still strongly gripping his mother's legs and came closer to him.

Xena put a protective hand around Adam's shoulders.

"I promised you a living hell before I kill you Ares, I intend to deliver just that to you…how would it be watching your son die at my hands?"

"No…" both Ares and Xena muttered but they both knew very well that they were incapable to do anything, Ares for once was trapped and Xena was the perfect warrior but just a mortal.

The Dark One raised his hand and slashed Xena's body across the wall letting the child all alone, vulnerable and at his mercy.

"Mommy!" Adam cried.

"He can't do anything to you, he's just a little boy!" Ares pleaded with Dahak.

The Dark One stopped for a moment, redirecting his gaze upon the God of War.

"Are you so desperate that you are** begging** me?" Dahak laughed manically.

"I will do anything."

"That isn't good enough." The Dark One only said coldly before releasing a sphere of pure dark energy towards the frightened child.

"Noooooo…." Ares yelled and time itself stopped for a moment, but nothing happened. His son hadn't moved, not even one bit from his place and yet, the energy never landed on him. Dahak tried again of course but it was in vain, it didn't work. Ares was sure that that blow was meant to be deadly, to kill his son but Adam's powers appeared to have saved him, if not those then what? He was so relieved that it was hard to even begin to explain.

Dahak's anger though was growing higher and higher with every blow and every fail, so high that he thought that he will explode. He couldn't kill the child, the child that was said to be his doom. Athena was dead, killed by Xena so at the moment nobody could skin that boy alive, he wanted to do it the old fashion way but truth was that he was too afraid to touch him so he let the thought aside for the moment. He had other ways to make Ares suffer.

Xena moaned coming back to her senses, making Ares's gaze slip to his beautiful princess. A fine line of blood was making its way down her visage but she was alright for the moment which brought a tiny smile on his face.

"Good to have you back!" Dahak spoke and the mischief could be heard in his voice. He materialized next to her, putting his hands forcefully around her temples, making her look into his eyes.

Xena tried to escape his powerful hold but she just couldn't.

"Look into my eyes!"

"Don't Xena!" Both Ares and Gabrielle yelled.

"Look into my eyes!" Dahak repeated hypnotically.

She did try not too but the pressure on her head and Dahak's alluring words, just like a spell, were impossible to ignore.

Her eyes meet his red ones.

"Good girl!"

Dahak congratulated himself knowing that this experience will be painful for both Xena and Ares. Right after that, he started to recite something in a very bizarre language, that only he could understand.

"What are you doing?" Ares asked desperately but no answer came until Dahak was done with his chant. Then he released Xena and she fell weak on her knees.

"Xena!"

"That stupid brother of yours took her memories away."

"What did you do?"

Dahak ignored Ares violent question and ended his line of thoughts.

"That was never my command. I wanted her aware, to suffer along with you when I kill her child for the third time on the row. But I guess for something I must thank him…he did betray you after all."

"You sick demented son of a bitch!"

In his furious state Ares missed those last lines that Dahak said.

"Now she will be able to do just that…she will know everything Ares…every pain, every manipulation, every lie, agony and betrayal that you cost her…the death of her obliterated daughter too."

Ares launched himself at Dahak but he just couldn't reach him.

"I will kill you with my bare hands!" Ares screeched.

"Yeah, yeah…heard that one before!"


	37. Never ending heartbreak

**37\. Never ending heartbreak**

"Xena love…!" Dahak started, concentrating all his attention on her.

Her eyes were blank and she just responded to his request, unable to refuse his command even if she had wanted it too.

"What do you see?"

"My…my home…Lyceus…he's…he's dead…I…killed him." she stated, broken.

"That's not true Xena." Ares commented. He knew what happened that day very well, it wasn't her fault.

"It's her guilt talking. "Dahak concluded with a grin plastered on his face.

"Go on…" he stressed.

The warrior tried to fight it, she didn't want those painful memories crushing down on her, living every moment of her life again…literally, because she was feeling just like she did that day.

After Cortese, she was lost, didn't know what to do, what to say and seeing her mother so heartbroken, her guilt and that accusing gaze she constantly received from the one who had brought her into this world were killing her slowly so she ran…she ran away, wishing that the ache would just go away, wishing that her mother could look at her as she once used to, without getting the impression that she was looking a murderer in the face.

"The God of War…" the words rolled form her lips slowly and Dahak's smile only got even bigger.

"I ran to him…"

She saw herself fighting, talking endlessly with him, she felt his kisses and she felt every emotion that cursed though her body in that time when she got to know Ares in so many ways possible but her mind couldn't make a connection to be able to put a face to this God of War, she could only feel but why had she forgot this?

Her past with Ares unfolded before her very eyes and with every happy moment with him, a more gruesome and cruel, painful memory was waiting to be summoned.

"I…he used me."

Ares closed his eyes hearing her pain in the voice, wanting nothing more than to comfort her but he couldn't.

He was so wrong and stupid back then to push her away with his actions, with his words, not knowing that he loved her from the very beginning, that he wanted the woman, not only the warrior. But love was never in his mind at that time, he was clueless about his feelings, wanting her as he had never before wanted any other woman and hating her for making him question his entire existence from the moment his eyes landed on her.

"I…loved him…and I run away again."

"Oh Xena…!" his heart was breaking… "Stop it Dahak!"

"But why, we are only starting!" the Dark One stated, knowing what it will come. He was enjoying what he saw tremendously.

Once again betrayed, once again her heart broke…Caesar broke her legs and let her die on that cross…She fell on the ground, screaming when that hammer squashed her bones.

"Mommy!"

"You stay there boy!" Dahak shouted and Adam stopped afraid, tears down his face at seeing his mother in pain.

"Just stop it!" Ares shouted.

"I'm afraid I'm enjoying this too much to stop it."

"You are killing her." Ares added, terrorized to see spots of blood appearing magically on her body.

"Maybe right now she will want just that…Simply killing her now will be too sweet for her." Dahak's gaze shifted from the broken form of the Warrior Princess, to Ares.

"You see she can't really die…she only feels the physical or psychological effect that those moments had on her in the past. She's relieving all that in just a matter of minutes…all her life. What a gift isn't it?"

"You son of a bitch! I will kill you!..."

The God of War looked at his Princess.

"Xena, snap out of it!" Ares pleaded with her but she couldn't…

Her mind wasn't even there, it was just her body…she was on a journey, almost impossible to be broken.

Seconds after that, she started to cry, her hand going to her heart whispering Solan's name over and over again. Tears were now streaming Ares's face too. Gabrielle wasn't feeling better either. She knew all those things that happened to her friend of course, Xena had told her all about it, but seeing her always strong friend like that it was something else…she was falling to pieces just before their eyes.

"I lost you…my boy, my son…" she whispered… "And all because of her…"

Gabrielle's image rushed through her mind and next she was on the mountain, her heart frozen form that pain of losing flesh of her flesh, and then that voice…

It was him…**him**…and she raised her eyes and finally saw his face….shock sketched on her face.

"You?!" Xena's eyes flew open as if waking up from Dahak's hold on her mind and looked Ares in the eyes confused and hurt. He was the God of War, Aphrodite's brother was the one that she loved?! But he had hurt her so many times in so many ways. She had so many questions and she added confused.

"You hurt me…you wanted to kill my mother…you betrayed me…you turned me against my best friend…you wanted me to kill her…and all that for your sick entertainment!"

"Xena…" Ares wanted to explain, but what could he have said to convince her otherwise, really, when he knew she was right? He had done all of those things to her.

"He did…" Dahak intervened. "And you just let him back in your life…like a fool."

Xena looked at Dahak as if he were insane. What person would do that? Was she that foolish?

"Let me show you…" Dahak said and she nodded against Ares's verbal attempts to make her stop all that, cause he wanted nothing more than for her to stop feeling that pain that he knew was going to come.

Only a few minutes later, she got used to how this sick game of Dahak's worked, she knew in what she had got herself into, it would all come fast and hell it did…it hurt her like Tartarus even more than when he projected her past into her mind because now, the memories were unfolding one after another, from all the ways, wound after wound and Ares was a big part of it unfortunately.

"You killed Eli…and you tried to manipulate me, to make me believe you loved me? You are sick and demented."

"Xena…please… I do love you."

She shook her head dismissing him and let Dahak's powers wash over her again. Seeing that Xena was agreeing to this and that she was damn settled on hurting Ares with her refusal, Dahak was more than pleased…nothing could have hurt more than being despised by the person you love and he could only guess that Ares, the fool did love the mortal woman.

But that was in fact Dahak's biggest mistake…it sure hurt Xena remembering, relieving and feeling all those sensations but it was impossible for him to know everything that happened between Xena and Ares, how they feelt about each other, how deep that ran- a love so deep that it was impossible to be broken.

From the moment Xena saw herself pregnant again, recollecting all those moments, feeling all those moments, her son kicking inside her…what Ares did for them both, how he fought for her, how she gave birth to Adam…a tear escaped her eyes…they fought together, he ultimately gave again everything up for her- his right to the throne…the three years that they were blissfully happy, it was all worth it. She loved him still and she smiled letting Dahak confused but he whipped her smile, going faster through the memory lane and coming to the most painful memory of them all.

Her breath stopped, the air in the room wasn't enough to fill her lungs anymore…tears were forming in her eyes and they fell like a waterfall. She tumbled on the floor, her hands gripping her chest painfully; no scream could go out because the pain was unbelievably agonizing.

"See…that's pure pain."

"My daughter…" Xena wept… "My daughter…Nooooooooooooooooo!"

" Xena…please listen love…it's not your fault…please!" Ares begged, tears falling down his face at seeing her in the same state that she was one month ago…it was tearing him apart and he was terrified with the perspective of her walking down that path again.

"Xe…you got past it…remember?... Please, you must remember this…"

Her brows frowned, concentrating on his voice, on what he was saying, looking back at that time. Xena's sobs ceased and her vision cleared, looking at Ares now.

"You surpassed this…it is all in the past …you are better now, even if I do know that it can't go away so easy…please believe me."

"Ohhh how beautiful that speech…but tell him better Xena. Tell him you hate him for what he's done to you…he used you, he hurt you…he…"

"He gave me a son." she got up and her gaze fell on her still scared child that couldn't dare to look around him. Then she looked defying at Dahak.

"Thank you for reminding me that I have a family." she forced a smile through her tears.

"You…" the Dark One addressed her with venom, seeing that she had dared to play him. He was furious.

"This…" he forced the image of her dead daughter in her mind.

"This is your family…dismantled."

It broke her to being forced to relieve that moment again and again, but everything that she had discovered that day, her son…Ares…her family gave her strength and pushed through Dahak's hold on her mind.

"No, it's not."

Dahak was stunned…Nobody could do that unless he was giving them permission.

He stopped for a moment and Xena's hands came to her temples, trying to compose herself again but Dahak gripped her shoulders with force, as if wanting to break her bones into his hold and he looked straight into her eyes, moving his lips as if wanting to impregnate the next words in her skull.

"**I…KILLED… HER**!"

No word could escape her mouth, being stunned from the words resonating with such impact in her mind. It couldn't be…

"No…" Ares yelled, trying to use his powers to escape his private power cell once more.

"Oh yes…Just before you gave birth to her…" Dahak let go of Xena and she crumbled to the floor.

"My powers are so great that I could reach into this realm and with the help of Athena and a small vial I killed your daughter inside of you."

Xena felt that she was about to puke.

"Why?" she screamed. "Why?"

"Oh why it's my question too. WHY HIM?"

"What?" She raised her eyes to him, blinking back tears. "My dream…you…you used my pain, my Solan to…"

"To reduce you to a hollow shell."

"I don't understand."

"The prophecy said the God of War can't have children…not with the one that he can grow to love, let alone with the one he loves. You should have aborted your son, right when you found out that you carried him…"

Dahak cleverly let out of course the part in which the God of War's first born son was meant to kill him; he just continued stabbing Xena in the heart with his words. "…than I wouldn't be constrained to kill him too, now…and apart from the so called prophecy, it was my pleasure Xena to take her away."

"You are a monster."

"That's quite the compliment, thank you." he retorted playfully but his tone changed. "You killed my daughter and my grandson and I took your child away…again."

He got hold of her, his hands gripping her neck painfully.

"And now it's time for you to join her." he said, adding pressure to her neck. "I will enjoy doing this the old fashioned way, snapping your neck, feeling your life slipping from your body while Ares gets to watch."

"I promise you, you won't have one single second in peace to reign over this earth." Ares yelled.

"I love you Xena!" he said broken, searching for her eyes. She needed to know how much he does love her.

Dahak turned his gaze for a split second to the God of War…he was on the verge of losing his mind from the pain, seeing that he couldn't do anything, that this was it. Dahak would take Xena from his side and he would watch her die, not even being able to have her in his arms in her last moments.

"Don't hurt mommy." Adam whispered but nobody heard the boy, nobody took a look at him.

"Please don't hurt mommy." The boy said again and again while Dahak was slowly killing Xena.

"I said don't hurt mommy." Adam's voice was growing in intensity by the second with each word, until his voice changed.

Gabrielle took a side glance in his direction and saw that a blinding white light started to grow and grow and just grow, enveloping them all.

"Don't hurt my MOTHER!" Those were the child's last words before everything exploded and with the speed of the light, Adam's eyes fixated the arrow that had been forgotten on the ground and directed it towards the one that he was meant to destroy as the Prophecy had foretold.

Dahak felt a fine pinch on his back but just like the venom of a snake that would fast reach the vital organs, the pinch transformed in such pain that he couldn't hold his grip on Xena anymore. She fell, trying to breathe some air in her lungs again.

"Noooooo!" Dahak screamed knowing that this was it…his ending…a child had defeated him…In seconds, he dissolved in a pile of ash before everyone's eyes.

Ares's eyes fell on his Princess, being relieved to see her breathing again…Aphrodite cheered with happiness and Gabrielle smiled…they were all alive. Everything was over.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Xena screamed, her gaze falling on her son who was laying down, unmoving on the cold ground.


	38. Aftermath

**38\. Aftermath**

"Nooo…" She yelled again, running towards her son, so much fear in her heart that she was trembling.

Because Dahak had died, along with him had vanished the energy shield that was keeping Ares prisoner just like his hold on his remaining minions…they all got back at being themselves, unlocking the cages that were holding all the gods captive.

Seeing that he was free, Ares didn't waste time and ran to his son that was now cradled in Xena's arms, at her chest.

"Noooo…no…Adam please…mommy is here now…please." she said, kissing his forehead, but the child didn't respond. The despair that she might have lost her child, prevented her to realize Ares was there next to her, checking Adam out.

"Xena…" he said softly… "Xena…" he repeated holding his hand out, touching her face and redirecting her gaze to him. "He's alive."

She breathed in relief and started crying silently.

"I can feel his pulse…that was some power there, it drained him but he will be ok."

Her tears were still streaming down her face but a small smile appeared in between them.

"He's alright. He's alright." he repeated and her smile spread even wider.

By now, all the gods were released from their cells together with Gabrielle and little Eve.

"Xena…!" Gabrielle shouted in pure relief and Ares averted his eyes first from his Princess and his son, seeing Gabrielle approaching with Eve in her arms.

"Evie…" he muttered, taking a step forward, wanting to take the girl from Gabrielle but the Bard shook her head…yes of course Eve didn't remember him, he was still a stranger to her. The thought saddened him deeply.

Xena turned towards her friend and laughed, taking Gabrielle in her arms and kissing her daughter's head.

"Oh Evie…"

But the girl didn't respond; she was still clutching Gabrielle with her hands, not daring to look around. Gabrielle looked sadly at the girl and Xena's smiled disappeared in a blink…she would need to talk with her friend about what had happened in that fortress that had her daughter still so shocked.

"Bro!" It was Aphrodite's cheery voice. She was now coming towards Ares to give him a big hug.

"I was so afraid…." she told him slowly.

He returned her hug eagerly but he was still staring at his daughter. He had lost her forever and that upset him, anger starting to burn inside his veins again.

"Ares…" she glanced at him and seeing his gaze she looked at the scene in front of them.

"Eve…" she whispered but she knew. "Ohh Stud, I'm so sorry."

"Ares…" Demeter took the word and now he was looking at them all.

"Thank you!" the Goddess said and the other gods nodded in gratitude. They were all so grateful for what Ares had done for them and now they were all alive…because of him, who would have thought?

After that, they all took their leave and vanished from the room letting them all to their reunion and going back to their rightful place in their own home, up there on Olympus. It was good to be back.

"Ahh Ar…Where is my husband?"

"Hephaestus, right…I don't know."

She gave him a fearful glance…what if the huge happiness at surviving this ordeal would be snatched away when seeing that somehow Hephie was dead somewhere on Olympus and she didn't have a clue.

"I'm sure he is fine. The last time I saw him, he was going to search the place for my son…I can…"

"I will look for him…You have some catching up to do…" She forced a smile. She wanted Ares to help her but she knew how much her brother had waited for this moment. She took a lingering gaze on the Warrior Babe and the bard that were still talking and then disappeared.

He took a deep breath before taking a step further towards them…his heart was calling for Xena but he didn't know where they stood now that she remembered them, so he was a little reluctant about taking her in his arms and kissing her senseless… that was what he wanted to do…but first he knew that Xena needed to be sure Adam was alright, to see him awake with her own eyes…and for that there was time required.

"Ares…" his Princess said his name before he had the time to say hers, and turned towards him, surprised to see that now they were all alone in the room- the other gods had disappeared by now.

"Yes…" he replied, approaching with a little hesitantly, his gaze falling on his son…Truth was, he wanted to see Adam wake up too even if he did felt the pulse but still….

"Can you transport us in our room?"

His heart did a flip when hearing her say those words: **"our room".** He only nodded before putting his hands on Xena's shoulders. Gabrielle took her friend's hand and they left the place.

Soon after, they materialized in Ares's room- the same place where they relationship really started, back when she told him that she was willing to try and make this work, there where she saw for the first time how beautifully he had decorated their son's room. Now, there was a bigger bed in the place where a crib had once stood and another bed where Eve usually slept when they resided on Olympus at the beginning of their relationship.

She breathed the air in…she missed this place, they were happy once, before her daughter died, before Dahak killed her.

"Eve please…sweetie let me place you on the bed…everything's fine now. You're safe."

Gabrielle started going towards the bed, but the girl didn't want any of it. She was feeling safe in Gabrielle's arms, she felt protected there- a place where nobody could hurt her.

"Please Eve…" the Bard's arms were starting to feel the pain of having the girl carried for so long. Seeing that there was no talking with his daughter, Ares put her to sleep in seconds.

"I think she needed that…and you too." Ares only said when Gabrielle looked at him, not feeling Eve' strong embrace anymore.

"Thank you!" she said before getting to put the girl in her bed.

Xena turned towards him after she too laid her son down, on the soft linens. Worry was still in her eyes.

"Are you sure he's fine?" she asked, wanting to be certain.

He hated to see her like that.

"Positive! I didn't feel the energy that was coming from his powers, but he is alright."

He looked into her eyes, she looked back at him, they both wanted to say so much to each other, but words were quite difficult to be found.

"There!" Gabrielle's voice startled them both. "She's settled." she exclaimed, turning to them and seeing their faces, the longing and want in both their eyes and feeling the tension in the room, she knew that she was pretty much the third wheal of a cart at the moment.

"So…as I said, Eve is asleep…settled…" she babbled while making her way to the door. "I'll let you two alone a bit…"

Before she left though she addressed Ares. "Ares…I need to talk to you…after…well you know."

They both nodded and then the door closed with a thud.

"I…uh" Xena started but he didn't let her time for anything, anymore…she was his and so he kissed her…finally…His lips meet hers in a deep, passionate but ever so slow kiss that took her breath away. This felt like coming home.

Tears started forming in her eyes, that he saw right when the kiss ended, when he took the time to look at her baby blues. It was Elysian Fields on earth to have her there with him, responding to his affections, recognition and not hate held in her eyes for him.

"I missed you!" he said and kissed her nose, her cheeks, her neck, taking her in his arms, embracing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Missed you too…" she said, inhaling his scent, letting it overwhelm her senses…how could she have forgotten him…and her son…? Her head turned towards the bed in which Adam rested.

"He's fine!" he whispered against her ear.

"I know…I know…but how could I forget all of this…?" she wondered, looking in his deep, chocolate eyes. "…you…my son…"

"I'm just glad that everything's over." he only said before kissing her forehead. And indeed, he was.

"You should go…see what Gabrielle wants." Xena said with a ghost of a smile on her visage.

"Yes…I should…"

"I will stay here. I don't want to separate from neither one of them." his princess added, her eyes roaming over her children.

"Ok…I will be back soon."

With that, he embraced her one more time, and not being enough to do just that after all that had happened -he nearly lost her- he kissed her again, deeply but short before vanishing.

xxx

"Now…what do you want Blondie?!"

She was startled of course, he always did that and she hated it. Gabrielle turned to him, annoyed.

"Not funny, Ares."

He didn't say anything but dropped the theater.

"Talk!" he said on a serious tone.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked even if she was a bit unsure about it but she needed to know, she needed to see too.

Seeing that she was serious, he didn't make any joke more but waited for her to tell him what exactly she wanted.

"It's…I need to go back to your Fortress."

He frowned. He did want to go there but he did not envision his trip with her tagging along.

"Can you take me?"

"I wanted to go anyway." he stated before vanishing.

"What? Ares?!" she yelled, not quite believing that he had behaved like an asshole, letting her there, behind.

"I just needed something." he appeared again, taking her arm and disappearing- with her this time.


	39. I always respect a promise

**39\. I always respect a promise**

They first landed outside his Fortress because he didn't know what to expect…His eyes were wide open now, still unable to believe that the once big Fortress had been reduced to a pile of ash now…everything was destroyed…everything- only some pillars left to be seen, still standing in their once formidable form. Then his eyes moved towards the stable-fortunately the barn was untouched and Argo was inside, he could tell…which would be a relief for Xena he thought.

"This…" He wanted to ask what happened but he was still not over the fact that his home was gone. The place held a special spot in his heart since it was connected with Xena and their past together, some amazing things had happened in there after all.

"It was all Dahak…" Gabrielle said, thinking back at it, it was a true, living nightmare.

"I need to find Joxer, to see if he's…"

And now he understood. She wanted to save him if he was still alive. He only nodded and extended his hand.

"Your room…we were there when he came."

She gripped his hand and they materialized there in just seconds.

Gabrielle let his hand go and started scrutinizing the place.

The bed had been crushed by one of the pillars, the place was all turned upside down, the ceiling was more than half gone…

Ares made his way to the room of his children and there, on the floor, was Hades…The God of War closed his eyes in sadness, his uncle didn't deserve to die…not like this.

"Thank you Hades." He only said, bending down and was about to close his motionless wide eyes when something shifted in the room and Ares brought his sword out, studying the room well. A small voice came out.

"Ares?"

"Persephone?" he asked unable to believe that she was alive.

She came out of her hiding place and ran to him, embracing him.

"I thought it was him." she said, fear in her voice.

"Dahak is dead."

"He killed him." she said, tears in her eyes. "My love…my life…he only wanted to protect us all."

"I know." Ares added before yelling Gabrielle's name, wanting to let the goddess in her companionship but she did not respond.

"Stay here…I'll come back. I need to do something first and then we will go home, on Olympus."

She nodded, tears still in her eyes, taking her husband's cold hands in hers, mourning him.

Ares vanished from there. He did make a promise that needed to be fulfilled…he took the Dagger of Helios out of his boot…Ohh he will enjoy this.

The destruction of the Fortress didn't do much damage to the underground area. Only dust and some craters in the walls were to be seen but the door was still sealed which brought a mad smirk on the War God's face, cause Ares wasn't home at the moment, only the God of War.

With the simple gesture, he opened it effortlessly, revealing the cage that held captive the Sun God.

"Ares!" Apollo said not quite believing that his brother had came back after him.

"What happened above?" he asked, having felt the tremor of the whole building, so he had a pretty good scenario in his head. Still, that didn't explain why his brother was there.

Ares opened softly the cell and Apollo thought it was his cue to get out, his brother was letting him out, but seeing that Ares was instead marching inside his cage and locking them both there, panic started to surge through him.

"Ares what are you doing?"

"I made you a promise Apollo." the God of War only said coldly, eyes blank and turned to look his now horrified brother in the eyes.

"I'm your brother…" the God of Sun started hanging himself from what dread he saw possible that could make Ares change his mind.

"Brothers don't do what you did…You did it all deliberately, you wanted to hurt my family, hurt me, to separate me from Xena. But she's alright now you know, she does remember everything."

Apollo's eyes widened.

"How did you survive Dahak?"

"Dahak is dead and you will join him. Hope you will rot in Tartarus together!" Ares brought the Dagger of Helios- that he had took with him before coming to Macedonia- directly in Apollo's heart, not stopping for a moment to think about consciences. There were none in his eyes, he was still lost to Eve and Apollo would pay for all the pain he had caused his family and him included.

"I promised you, you will wish it were Dahak to have found you, now you would have been probably safe…but I'm alive and I always go through with my promises." he said turning the knife into the Sun God's heart making him wince in pain.

"When the others find out…" Apollo started, coughing blood, his breathing fading.

"They won't…you will be still here, dead, forever lost…a causality of war. How fitting don't you think?" the War God laughed and finally took the blade out, Apollo's eyes turning icy, his body cold and he fell limp on the floor.

Without one ounce of remorse, Ares cleaned the knife, stashed it back in his boot and left the place, without looking back once.

For him, Apollo was dead the moment he locked him in there.

"Ares!"

He heard the Blonde's voice in his head and he materialized in an instant where she was.

"What?" he asked, still in his cold blooded murdering mood but seeing Gabrielle's face he softened.

"Joxer…he…" she shook her head in denial, tears in her eyes, rising from where she stood and revealing Joxer's dead body.

He also sighed. Apparently, a pillar had caught his fragile mortal body between it and the ground.

"Where's his boy?" Ares' next question was.

"Virgil…right…" she said, shaken up by what she found out. She came towards Ares desperate.

"We need to find him Ares."

He only nodded and opened a portal.

"If he's alive we will see him." Ares calmed Gabrielle down. There was a lot of sorrow on her face. He guessed that deep down the Bard had really loved the guy, maybe not in a romantic way, but she sure did.

"Show me Virgil." he further demanded and just a moment later the portal showed the still alive but very frightened child, locked in one of the closets in his children's room.

"Come, I know where he is." Ares said before taking Gabrielle's hand and appearing the next moment just in front of his hiding place.

Gabrielle immediately rushed to him.

"Virgil."

The boy didn't respond at first. The sudden light that invaded the darkness of the place in which he had stayed for hours, made his eyes squirm and it took him a little time to accommodate to it.

"Virgil…" Gabriele repeated, extending her hand to him.

He looked a bit hesitant at first but as he saw her face, he recognized her.

"Gabby!" he said, jumping in her arms.

"My father…he died…" he murmured, tears gathering in his eyes.

Her chest constricted, the child knew.

"He told me to hide…so I did."

"Ohh Virgil…Everything will be alright. I'm here, nobody is going to hurt you!"

He hugged the Bard even harder, as hard as he could.

"Come on, I'll take you to Eve…Everything will be fine."

Gabrielle kissed his head and he nodded even if he was still tearing.

"Ares…Ares…" Gabrielle needed to say his name twice, cause the God of War was focused on something he had seen on the floor.

"What…? "

And then she saw it too, but for her it wasn't new at all, but still shocking.

"Is this why Eve…" Ares asked slowly, looking at the ripped to pieces war hound that he had given his daughter as a gift earlier that day. Lucky was dead too.

"Dahak did that in front of her, the dog just wanted to protect us and he…he just took him out of his way." the Bard added sadly.

"Ok…" The War God huffed and tried to recollect himself. "So are we going back?"

Gabrielle nodded extending her hand but Ares refused.

"Wait…we'll need to take her with us too…"

Gabrielle hadn't even seen the Goddess sprawled on the floor over her husband's body. She was so silent and maybe she was too focused on finding the child too.

Ares came slowly towards the Goddess and kneed in front of her.

"I imagine this is very painful for you…but we need to go. I promise you he'll have a ceremony worthy of his status."

She nodded but didn't make one effort to get up.

"Come on…" he went beside her and brought her up by the shoulders.

Gabrielle came towards them and gripped Ares' arm. He only nodded before they were all gone from there.


	40. In your arms

**Ch 40. In your arms**

The smell of home, made Persephone realize they were finally back on Olympus and she disentangled herself from Ares' grasp.

"Demeter must be in her quarters by now, I guess. You should see your mother." Ares announced.

The goddess nodded before vanishing with a sad expression on her face in a purple light. She was ruined and he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. He didn't know what he would have done if Xena had been lost too in this battle.

"Poor her!" Gabrielle only said before Ares transported them directly into his children's room. She started to feel a bit dizzy by now from this strange means of transportation

"Dite!" Ares exclaimed in surprise when he saw his sister there, in fact the only person inside apart from his sleeping children.

"Ohh Gab…!" she got up from the bed where Eve slept and came towards them.

"How is the little guy?" the Goddess of Love asked when she saw Virgil in the Bard's arms.

Tears appeared again in Gabrielle's eyes, a hard knot in her throat preventing her to answer. Aphrodite knew then that something must have happened if only Virgil was with them.

"You two were at the Fortress?" the goddess asked, staring at her brother.

"Yes…Joxer didn't make it." Ares said this time and his sister saddened and concentrated on him.

Gabrielle made her way to the big bed where Eve was still sleeping and put the child there, making a place for him too and started telling him a bedtime story - in a hushed note so he could fall asleep.

"Where is Xena?" he could now ask- that being the first thing that he wanted to know since he had seen Dite. Xena said she didn't want to leave their children's side but she wasn't there, which was strange.

"Don't worry! I just convinced her to go take a bath, she was dead tired."

He's gaze lingered on his son.

"He woke up." Aphrodite added in a cheerful voice.

Those news made Ares' heart swell.

"There was such a beautiful mother-son reunion and I was so happy to be a part of it. They were both delighted to see each other but soon my incredibly sweet nephew fell asleep again. I guess all that agitation made quite a number on him. But you can be at peace Bro, he's alright. He was very happy, well a little disappointed that his sister was still asleep…but just himself, you know."

"That's good to hear…Did you find Hephaestus in the end?"

"Yep, he was here."

"Here?"

"Aha…in your quarters, they are really big. He had been chained by Athena when he found Adam- that's what he told to me…but thanks all the forces in this realm he's alright."

"Good…I need to…"

"Go see somebody?" she put an all knowing smile on her face.

"Something like that…See you later Sis."

And finally he was gone…at peace that his children were safe and in good hands. Now he could focus on his Princess.

xxx

Being away from her just for some minutes, even seconds was really hard for the War God even more now after all that ordeal they had been through…the fact that he could have lost her…He needed that constant reassurance that she was alive and alright and what was a bigger proof than seeing her breathe, feeling her heart beating just under his palm…?

He knew where to find her and he transported himself there…The steam in the room was high and it was really hot inside…The moment he put his foot on the ground he felt her, smelled her without even seeing her yet. His vigil eyes searched for the bathtub, and only her dark tresses were to be seen on the edge. He approached her, careful not to startle her. Her heartbeat was slow, she wasn't right away aware of his presence which meant that she probably fell asleep and who could have condemned her…? She was probably exhausted both emotionally and physically too.

As soon as he was near enough, he made his cloths vanish and he descended in the hot water with her. Some strands of hair were glued to her face because of the steam rising in the room. Prudent as always, he touched her flawless face with his fingertips brushing the rebel dark tresses from there. After that he took her in his arms, he let her head rest back on his chest.

Just after he settled behind her, she started to moan deeply, now being aware of his hard, muscular arms encircling her form and of the hands resting on her tummy, his smell, and his presence.

"That's so good."

Her voice was hoarse from still being half asleep even if her senses and being so close to him made her blood starting to boil in her veins.

"I know…Having you in my arms again it's pure Elysian Fields on earth."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. His breath was calming her but at the same time it made her heart beat faster from the desire that he had stirred inside her anytime, anywhere. It was funny really, cause even when she had no recollection about who he was, she felt drawn to him inexplicably. Of course now she knew why.

They stayed there in that cozy embrace and hot water a long time, enjoying themselves and being in each other's arms again.

"Xena…"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm sorry." he simply whispered, and the regret and sorrow in his voice made her frown, opening her eyes, her hands searching his through the water and giving them a squeeze.

"I hurt you…in the past… so many times and…" he continued…

She turned to him now, facing him…He was feeling so bad about it, she saw it on his face, in his eyes, in his voice…in everything.

"I…"

"Just stop…"

"But it's true. I'm in bliss to have you remember me, but seeing you there…all that pain on your face, and knowing that I had been the reason fort it …it hit me right…"

"Ares…"

"Sometimes I ask myself if I'll ever stop from hurting you…because I still do…"

"No…you **did**…it's true what you said …. You knew that though but I hurt you too so many times…"

"It doesn't compare…"

"For me it does." she said decisively.

"Xena…"

"Listen to me…"

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"It was painful to remember all that…it was, I won't lie."

She closed her eyes for a moment shaking it off "…but I wanted to do it…something didn't felt right so I did what my heart told me…I let those memories come back. Our past is complicated that's for sure but you know, Dahak restored all my memories not only the painful ones…I can't count on my hand how many times you saved me in all the possible ways, how many times you did me favors, even as enemies –we both know we were never that, but for the lack of words-"

He laughed a bit. Her hands cupped his face.

"If I had the power in me to forgive you once…don't you think I can do it again?...Ares…you gave me my son…you are a wonderful father for both of them, and I love you."

Her hands came at the back of his head, pulling him towards her, kissing him slowly. She felt his tears merging with those that escaped hers and she breathed heavily, resting her forehead against his.

"I…I've been thinking about something." Xena silently added. "Our children…"

She looked him directly in his warm and gentle amber orbs.

He waited…

"…they deserve so much more than this mortal life. Adam is a demi-god, he probably will outlive me and Eve…maybe she is capable to live more than a normal human, what do I know right?…I'm just saying that I won't be able to be with them for long…"

Ares's eyes saddened, it was always the same feeling when thinking that he would eventually lose her because of her mortality and he wouldn't be able to even lift a finger to protest against her aging…and then she would die- not now but in time and there wasn't bigger certainty than that.

He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to hear her talking about this.

"Ares…" She frowned when he took her hands from his face.

"I don't need to hear this Xena… I know pretty well what will happen so forgive me if…"

He was doing all in his power to not explode in front of her. The pain for the day was enough he thought.

"Did you even hear me?"

"Of course I did…I know this better…" and then he finally stopped, realizing that she wasn't putting facts in his face just for the sake of it…His mouth opened and he paralyzed in place. He wanted to say something, he even tried to do it but he was speechless.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded and smiled.

"This is serious…" he said one more time…He was trying to convince himself but it was quite difficult since she had always voiced out loud how she would never give up her mortality.

After the shock sunk in, he leisurely approached her, the water rippling as he closed the short distance between them. The hunger in his eyes made Xena's knees buckle under her, and she made some steps back until she could support her weight on the border of the bath tub.

He raised his hands to her face, bringing all her black hair on her back, now cascading like a waterfall.

"I love you." he said before his lips met hers in a sweet, tender kiss. Then, his hands descended on her neck, arms and breasts.

She moaned silently but he swallowed it all with his now fierce kiss, and as his tongue invaded her mouth, their kissing turned more and more passionate by the second.

He was so thirsty of her that he couldn't wait anymore…he needed to have her. His mouth descended hungrily on her neck and her round breasts, giving them all his attention while his hands moved lower and lower until he found what he had been seeking…she was so wet for him, he could so easily make the difference even if they were in water. She was trembling in his embrace at only anticipating his next move.

Ares didn't make her wait much cause he was impatient himself so he pushed one finger inside her warmth and then added a second, pumping them in and out for a few times and that was enough to make her have a powerful orgasm. He didn't let her come down from her height though that he retracted his fingers and he thrust himself in the center of her desire.

She almost screamed when she felt him stretch her like that…it was wonderful to feel him again this way. He thought he was finally home, so he kissed her patiently muffling all her moans, but he did feel her however…how she shuddered against him a few times before he came too.

After the weaves of pleasure passed, their hearts coming down to a normal beating he started laughing, kissing her neck and cheek and finally looking into her azure moons. She was so beautiful like that…ravished by him.

"Xena… what have you done with my Princess?"

"She may become a queen." she seductively replied before kissing him again.


	41. Road to happiness

**41\. Road to happiness**

She could smell him, his unmistakable scent, his and only his…that fragrance that at any time could make her knees go weak…and then his hot breath lingering on her neckline, advancing down towards her shoulder…the sensation of his warm lips leaving butterfly kisses behind, him taking her hands in his and bringing them to her chest while embracing her from behind…kissing his way up to her cheeks and finally giving her a soft kiss on the lips…

"Xena…" he whispered, his voice husky.

"Ohh Aresss…" she answered dreamily, turning in bed, searching for his solid body with her hands.

Then her eyes opened, taking in her surroundings…no Ares, no Olympus and her bed was empty. She inhaled deeply.

"I miss you." she said to herself, thinking back at her dream. She had actually thought it to be real, she wanted so much for it to be…to have him near her that very movement. She smiled though knowing that the dream did happen- it was in fact an older memory- all that had taken place three years before. That was the same way in which she had woken up the following morning after their thoroughly enjoyed night in the steam room but of course the difference was that he was there back then…beside her…and now she was alone.

After Dahak died, her life changed...again…but this time for the better …it was wonderful. That hot night in the bath tub had proven to be decisive…she thought she would never choose a life like that for her but being faced with the possibility of losing her children, she finally gave into Ares totally even if he had never asked her something like that. She became immortal at her own choice and together with her, their children too. Adam lost his powers after he used them on Dahak so now he and Eve were normal kids but with an eternal life before them. That happened at the ceremony of coronation…Ares become the King of the Gods at the plea of all his brothers and sisters that were still alive. He was the only one after all that could truly lead them and he was the rightful heir. He couldn't deny his inheritance anymore.

It was a majestic sight to see, really. Truth be told, that throne was made for him and he looked perfect on it…Xena was happy for him but she didn't feel ready to become his Queen just yet- a goddess and he didn't even pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

He only said _"…you did more than I could have dreamt Xena…if you don't want this-"he looked at the crown beside him, the one that was meant for his lover- "that's fine by me. I already have what's the most important thing in my life…you and them-" his eyes found his two children that were playing with Virgil some words game.-_

_Those words warmed her even more…and then he kissed the crown of her head but the cheers were loud in the room, making them laugh and he bent and seized her lips in a passionate kiss._

Shaking her head in the attempt to dissolve those wonderful memories- because they were only making her miss him even more- she got up from the bed, dragging her feet to the window of her childhood room. Ares told her that she could stay there if she wanted, spend some quality time with her earthly family as he put it- even if it was just her mother the one who was still living here. The kids were of course overjoyed to visit their grandma too so Xena was content with his idea, but that didn't erase the fact that he was away…

Soon after the Dahak fiasco Ares returned the arrow to the Chin gods but it wasn't personally, he sent Hermes there to give it back- Hermes who was still the messenger god but the pantheon was not happy about how he treated the whole thing, not to mention the fact that he had robbed them. So after he became the King of the Gods, Ares thought long and hard and got to the conclusion that it was best to make peace with all the pantheons including that one…He travelled in many parts of the earth during these three years to make that truce real and now it was time for Chin.

Ares said that in one week he should be back, definitely before the big day which was by the way today…but he was late, he should have been back yesterday. She tried not to worry, after all it was just a day and Aphrodite would have known if something major may have happened…but the last time he was there, she was tricked, she lost her memory of him and Adam…Chin and Ares together didn't sit well in her mind.

Her eyes were set on the sky…The sun hadn't risen yet which meant that it was really early in the day, the light barely visible. She moved from there, taking a last glance in the direction of the bed, thinking that maybe it should have been better for her to go back to sleep but instead she opened soundlessly the door to her room and got out. She knew where she wanted to go but first she made her way across the hall towards her children's room which was a bit open- just in case they had bad dreams. She only peeked for a bit inside…they were both fully asleep, their chests rising up and down. She loved watching them sleep so peacefully, she remembered that quite a long period after Dahak, she stood awake nights on a row- just to be able to be near them, afraid of them being snatched away…or something worse. But slowly and with Ares's help, she stopped doing that, finally aware that they were very safe on Olympus.

Xena passed through the kitchen and was just ready to get out of the inn when she heard a voice…

"Ahamm…"

She stopped dead in her tracks and when she turned she saw her mother there on a chair with a mug in her hands- she couldn't help thinking that she might have appeared like a teenager seeking out to see her suitor.

"May I know what are you doing?" her mother asked in a very serious tone, but she could barely contain her laughter just like her daughter.

They both started to laugh finally- trying to be as quiet as possible about it, their hands muffling the sounds.

Xena approached her slowly.

"Why aren't you sleeping at this late hour mother?"

"Because I'm old?"

"You are not old." Xena insisted.

"Are you sure? Cause I am...But truth is that I'm quite excited about today. It took me awhile to fall asleep last night and when I woke up to drink some water I ended up making myself a cup of tea." she explained with a smile.

"I did not expect to see you though. Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

Xena shrugged.

This was not the first time that Cyrene saw Xena after the Dahak episode but her daughter was glowing with happiness; her mother felt it and she saw her. Who would have thought that the God of War could make her strong daughter so content? Smiles on her face were often engraved, feelings more in the open than ever and she knew how closed her daughter could be and that rarely she would show her feelings to others.

"Go back to sleep mother. I won't be long. I…I need to visit somebody."

The smile on her mother's face fell and she nodded.

"Sure…"

Xena tried a tight smile before leaving the inn. She stopped just outside of it, taking a deep breath and making her way towards the woods. There she would always be expected by someone dear to her…her daughter.

"Hi baby." she voiced with a faltering voice once she stood in front of the shrine that Ares had made for their daughter. She could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes…but she wouldn't cry today, this was a special day….the reason why she was here, to spread the news.

"You probably ask yourself why I'm here huh?"

Just as Ares promised her many years ago, not long after they lost their baby, that they would come to visit their daughter every year- he kept that promise…All these years they had visited her and they kept doing it once a year when her birthday would come, it was like a routine.

"I needed to tell you this…your brother and sister are so happy about it and I know you are too isn't it?" A tear escaped her eye.

"Ok…here it comes…Your father and I…" and then her words died on her tongue when she felt her body responding to his presence…hair rising up and a heat filling all her body, making her drown in his existence.

"Come out…" she didn't turn, but a big smile spread on her face.

Her words and the sight of her were enough to make the blood in his veins run wild and his heart began beating like crazy inside his chest. This week without her was a cruel punishment and he wasn't able to describe how good it felt to be back and even more to have her in his arms again.

As he closed the distance between them, he could burst in happiness thinking about this special day…the day in which she was going to join him in sacred marriage forever. She was going to be his queen, his lover, his friend, the mother of his children…forever. He sometimes pinched himself just to make sure this was not a dream, he used to do that quite often since she the day she had become immortal. He already had a ring prepared for her –from the moment he laid eyes on her he just knew that the diamond that he had kept for years safe might have found its mistress- and he wanted to ask her way sooner than three months ago but truth be told, he chickened out. Aphrodite laughed so much about it. Ares didn't plan on saying anything to anyone about it but his ditsy sister knew before he could say a word, and she ranted endlessly about how he should do it. He even threatened her, afraid that being like she usually was would reveal to Xena what he was cooking. Being both the God of War and the King of the Gods was in his eyes maybe too much for his Princess to cope with back then and being afraid to be rejected, he didn't ask the question…so he waited and now that time paid it all in pure joy.

"Xena…" Ares was now behind her, his hands clutching at her waist securely, his hot breath at the base of her neck. . "I missed you." he only said before she turned in his embrace, now facing him.

Her hands travelled from his arms to his face and finally her eyes rose up, looking him straight in his eyes.

"You are not the only one." she whispered and then her lips pressed against his, molding themselves perfectly.

A quiet moan escaped her mouth when his hands found her bottom and his kiss started to take a different path…from an innocent one turning in an urging, passionate proof of love. His tongue slipped inside her mouth battling with hers before she decided to stop it to catch her breath. His breath still lingered on her face, their breaths mixing. She bit her lip and with great effort, unglued herself from his embrace.

"What are you doing here Xe? It's not our daughter's birthday but you do know that."

She nodded and turned her attention back at the grave.

"Yes…but I wanted to tell her myself that her parents are going to get married." she enthusiastically added.

He came beside his Princess, one hand fastening her to himself and he lovingly kissed Xena's head.

"She knows…and I can tell…she is happy."

"Do you think?" she looked at him to discover his trade smirk.

"Yes of course love. What child wouldn't be? But…are you ready?"

Xena looked at herself, she was wearing only her leather shift and then she burst into laughter.

"I may not be."

"It's a good thing that I'm back then, you can't have a wedding without the bride."

"Right!" she replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Come…"

She disentangled herself from the God of War and started their descent through the woods.

"The morning is almost upon us."

"You know I can…just zap us to your mom' inn." he whined, complaining just like a child would…he surely looked like Adam.

"Ohh come on…you old big god…it won't kill you if you walk for a bit."

"But Xena…" he cried, remaining behind.


	42. Ready?

**Ch 42. Ready?**

By the time she got at the feet of the hill though he caught up with her. Xena looked playfully and amused back at him.

"You know…I do hope you listened to me."

"Xena…" he played it back. "Don't you see that I'm barely catching my breath here?"

They both smiled.

"Good." she only said and took his hand in hers.

He brought their intertwined hands at his mouth and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Do you want them to see us together?" He was referring to the townsfolk of course. By now the sun was up on the sky and people were waking up, starting their usual day.

"Ares…we are going to get married, they better start to get used to us since I'm not gonna stop visiting my mom."

His heart beamed with happiness.

"Plus, they should be grateful to you for protecting Amphipolis against Dahak so I'm afraid you aren't as feared as you used to be anymore."

He kissed her cheek this time and brought her body along his, making their way together to Cyrene's inn.

Ares opened the door for his Princess and she entered with him behind.

"Ohh Xena you are back." Cyrene exclaimed, seeing her daughter with the corner of her eye but she didn't raise her eyes enough to see that she wasn't precisely alone.

"Daddy!" Adam yelled and ran down the stairs in a frenzy, his big black dog, Joy, after him, barking in happiness. Eve had one too but the color of her Lucky was white. Ares gave them both the dogs as a gift to cheer them up after what happened with Dahak – that was what made Eve in fact to come out of her fear after the trauma that she had suffered- but this time the dogs were normal, no war dogs with several heads and they were following them anywhere with them, never separating.

"Hey, hey slow down…" Ares said, taking his son straight in his arms.

By now Cyrene had stopped what she was doing in the kitchen and looked at them. Her heart swelled, seeing the smile on Xena's face, happy that her daughter got to know what family was about.

xxx

Gabrielle was still a bit sleepy but a very enthusiastic Eve was dragging her along. Virgil was pushing his mother from behind. Over the years the boy started to see Gabrielle like a mother so she took that role for him and she was so happy to have him as her son. He was a wonderful young boy.

"Come on Gab…You promised."

"Yeah yeah you did." Virgil pushed harder.

"Hey kids..." Xena said. "…leave Gabrielle alone for a bit."

"Mommy!" Eve finally let the Bard go and gave his mother a warm hug.

"Ohh hi Ares…" the young girl saluted the God of War after she let her mother go.

Ares let his son down and embraced the little girl.

"I'm so glad you are back."

"Me too, Evie." he said, ruffling her hair.

During these years, he got used to the fact that he wasn't a father to Eve anymore…he secretly hoped to become one some day , but for now he remained just Ares even if it stung terribly sometimes that she used his name in place of a very welcoming **daddy**…It still pained him that in her eyes their bond hadn't been there from the beginning of her first year of life. She liked the god of war but things weren't the same and it was breaking his heart.

"Hi Gabrielle…Cyrene. Hi there young man!" Ares greeted them all.

"Good to have you back. My daughter here was getting impatient." Cyrene voiced.

"Did she?"

Xena elbowed him in his ribs and the kids laughed out loud.

"So can we go now, Gabby?" Eve asked again.

"I thought we were going back to Olympus?!" Ares said and Eve's smile vanished.

"Ohh but can we stay just for a bit? Gabby promised to take us to the market." Eve insisted.

Ares threw an annoyed gaze at the bard.

"Well I did." she just answered avoiding his gaze.

"I guess you three can stay but Xena, you need to come with me. Dite will surely need to see you- something to do with your dress. She's nuts and so demanding."

"But can I come too daddy? I really want too." Adam added. He had really missed his father this week.

"Don't you wanna go to the market with your sister?" Ares kneeled before his son.

"I do…but…"

"No buts…very soon you will be home again, but for now, just enjoy this ok?"

The boy nodded.

"Are you staying with them Gabrielle?" Xena asked hoping that she will.

"Of course…don't worry. When the time comes, we will all be there. Go…this is your moment."

"Be good kids!" the Warrior Princess warned and the next thing she knew, Ares vanished with her right back home, to Olympus.

xxx

"Well home sweet home!" the Warrior Princess remarked once they materialized in their bedroom.

Ares kissed her forehead and than just looked at her, drinking into her appearance. She was as beautiful as an angel.

"What?"

"Nothing…I missed you." he laughed, and if the she didn't know better she could swear she saw him blush?

"What?" it was his time to ask.

"I thought I saw you…blush…?!" she murmured, her fingers trading his cheekbones.

"Blush? I don't think so…" he denied jokingly, giving her a languid kiss… "You are doing to me so much more…"

Another wet kiss followed while he brought her hands to his chest, over his heart.

"Feel this…it's beating only for you. The blood in…"

"There you are…" Aphrodite appeared in her usual pink dress, pink roses all around her form letting anyone know that she was in a celebrating mood.

"Bro! …" she yelled seeing her brother devouring his princess with kisses. "You may want to leave something for tonight!."

Xena burst in laughter seeing how serious his sister was.

"Well of course…If you will give our privy…"

"You get out of here. Xe needs to try on her dress and you are not allowed to see her just yet. It brings bad luck. Do you want that? Wasn't enough…"

"Ok…ok…" He didn't have a choice with her so he gave Xena a searing kiss before flashing out in his usual blue light.

Xena's eyes stared longingly after him. He had woken in her the desire to have him in those few minutes they had together.

"Ohh I get you are smitten but…a little concentration here, Xena." The goddess admonished.

xxx

After hours and hours of getting all the details in order and her dress ready for her, the time finally arrived. She knew from Dite –who had spent the entire day with keeping Ares away from her- that the kids had been brought to Olympus with Gabrielle and her mother…they were probably all waiting for the bride at the temple of the Fates.

"Ok Warrior Babe…now look at me."

Xena turned around and Aphrodite was radiant seeing how spectacular her friend looked.

"I must say, you outdone yourself Dite…I've never…what?" Xena asked, staring in wonder at just how serious the Goddess of Love looked, almost startled by something.

"Ares will die." Aphrodite replied giggling, a smile spreading all the way up to the corners of her mouth.

"I wouldn't want that."

"You look stunning." Aphrodite came and gave Xena a warm embrace. "And don't say that you wanted another dress…This one fits you marvelously."

"You did a wonderful job Dite. I didn't think I would like it. Not to mention the makeup which I didn't think it would be necessary."

Xena's refusal on wearing a majestic had indeed turned into an endless discussion. She wanted something modest, to feel good in and no makeup but the Goddess of Love thought otherwise…she painted Xena's lips in a perfect red tint and with that very natural color used as eye shadows, her baby blues looked even more hypnotizing if possible.

"Hey…it's for my brother- I know what he likes. And that's for sure not pink."

Her eyes roamed one last time on the Warrior Babe's body…the dress was made out of silk- white of course, pure white that was almost hard to look upon- and diamonds were embroiled in her refined dress. The corset was very tight and after from the waist down, the dress flowed down freely from her body.

Xena chose to have her hair cascading down her shoulders and it was just a bit pulled up with a beautiful blue hairpin, just like her eyes. A tiara was placed on the crown of her head.

"My sweet brother and a crown are waiting for you. Are you ready?" Aphrodite asked with excitement.

"I am." The Warrior Princess answered, nothing keeping her back this time. She was getting her happy ending finally…Ares forever by her side.

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer 

**Love this song and I thought it was kind of fitting for this important event in our favorite couple life. Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for the support each and every chapter.**

**Still 3 chapters to go.**

**Thank you Xentrya for everything! ****  
**


	43. Together for eternity

**43\. Together for eternity**

_Everything was set…the temple of the Fates was full of people. The last time a similar event had taken place, it was when he was just a boy, no bigger than his son if he remembered correctly. It had probably been the day his parents had renewed their vows to one another, in desperate need for peace and comfort. _

_Whatever that childhood memory had been, it didn't really matter, for the only thing he could actually focus on now was just how nervous he was….His hands were sweating –God or no God- waiting there, at the altar of the Fates, he thought he would die from so much waiting…the bride was late and he swallowed hard….__**Brides are always late**__, he mumbled an encouragement in his mind, but that didn't really help much…_

_What if she had cold feet, what if his sister couldn't convince his Xena to go through with marrying him in case such tragedy were to happen, what if Dite would pop in seconds in the room to tell everyone that the wedding was over before it even started? What if indeed…his head was full of them. _

_He tried to breathe: breath in, breath out- that is what mortals do in moments like these, right? But this didn't work wonders either, his hands gripping his throat as if wanting to make room for the wind to pas through his windpipe given the fact that it was stuck at that level- a very minor chance to actually get some air in his lungs though._

_His eyes found the entrance to the room…still no Xena. His tense expression immediately changed in a small smile when seeing his children waiting on both sides of the aisle, each one with a basket of white rose petals in it. Eve had a pretty red dress on her, her lovely brown hair cascading on her shoulders and Adam had a suit with a vest in a darker shade of red, more unto brown and now that he looked at it, his vision turned to himself…his black shoes, black pants…- leather of course, but not his usual ones but a very fine leather and than a brown leather vest that fitted him perfectly. The whole package came as a gift from Artemis who was standing right behind him, wearing a very beautiful green, long dress made from silk, and who was currently admiring her handy work. _

_She escaped a little laugh at seeing her brother troubled like that- she never thought this possible, real drops of sweat on his forehead and not to mention the hands… Wanting to help him calm down, she gently touched his shoulder, startling him a bit since his eyes were almost constantly on the entrance door of the temple._

"_Be patient…she __**will**__ be here any second now." she encouraged._

"_You don't know Xena like I do." _

"_Yes true, but I do know women. Remember Dite's wedding? Hephaestus had to wait more than half a day for her." _

_He chuckled at the memory, finding the God of Forge with his eyes on a chair not far from him, near Cyrene, Gabrielle and Virgil who were all sitting in the first row._

"_Yeah, you are right…" he replied, turning towards Artemis to thank her for that but his sister wasn't laughing with him anymore, her gaze was fixed straight ahead._

"_Don't ever mention this to Aphrodite but I think this is the most beautiful bride I've ever seen in my immortal life." Artemis only muttered and Ares's heart stopped that very moment, knowing that __**this**__ was the moment. __**She**__ was there._

_He turned around and the sight of her made his mouth water- she was something else, something divine…he simply forgot to breathe, she was that perfect. He closed his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't day dreaming but to his boundless joy, when he opened them again he saw the same sight…splendid. He thought he could die now, and he would surely die happy. And the most wonderful thing in the world was that she was coming…towards him, …towards forever._

"_Great choice brother…Enjoy!" Artemis murmured before she left his side and took a place on a vacant chair._

_The God of War was utterly hypnotized by his beautiful Princess…His sister had been right, she was the most beautiful bride he had seen in his life – and he had seen a lot…_

_Hand in his hand, they both turned and faced the fates._

"_We gathered here…" he was only half listening to what the Fates said, his eyes still glued on her, his mind focused solely on her flawless, unearthly beauty.._

"_You look…magnificent, stunning…!" _

"_Dite might have said something like that as well." she smiled. "You look quite dashing yourself."_

"_The union which, Ares and Xena, are about to enter into, shall be eternal and unbreakable by gods or mortals. Any breach of their vows will result in anguish for both." Atropos said._

_In his opinion, the ceremony was really fast cause he failed to pay attention to it…, he couldn't…all he could think about and see was her…always her._

_His hands trembled when he took the ring from his daughter and put it on her finger…it fitted perfectly…In her turn, Xena barely held her tears back, he could see it, her eyes were a bit glassy._

"_Do you Ares, God of War and King of the Gods take this immortal, Xena of Amphipolis for your eternal partner?"_

"_Yes I do." his eyes bore into hers when he said those three words._

"_And do you Xena of Amphipolis, future queen and immortal take Ares God of War and King of the Gods, for your eternal partner?"_

"_I do." she said, her response so blunt and secure, making Ares breath again. His hearth jumped in his chest, a private feast at knowing that she was forever his now…everything that he had ever wanted._

A smile spread on his face and his eyes opened…he was lying on his four poster bed, looking at the white ceiling and a second later he heard her breathing, felt the warmth of her naked body near his and his gaze shifted, turning on his side. Xena was with her back turned at him, still fast asleep. Her hair was disheveled on the white pillow where her head was resting, her hand casually falling on her hips, the ring on her finger sparkling from the light that was coming through the windows.

His wife! He was in heaven.

He reached for her, his fingers laced through hers, and he cast a long gaze at the ring- the undeniable proof that they had been married for three months now. She moaned slowly and he inhaled deeply, her lovely scent filling him up…

"You know…I've never thought that I will get to thank you for this…making me live like a mortal, sleeping…I never did that before but with you…I mean every time I wake up by your side …I love you even more for it."

She smiled lazily and turned to face him.

"Is that so…?" her hands reached for his face and she raised her head a bit so that she could give him his morning kiss…a very long one.

"Do you doubt what I'm saying here…?" he playfully added and kissed her mouth one more time, and then her nose, proceeding with her neck…

"I…uh" she tried to form some coherent words.

He leisurely stilled there, knowing what he is doing to her.

"…think our…honeymoon is over…for like months now…"

He stopped and looked at her.

"One week was definitely not enough- not when I never seem to get enough of you." he said, attacking her mouth again.

"I know …I know …but…Ares, we will never get up from this bed if you…"

And then they heard the scream…it was desperate…They only gazed in each other's eyes to know what to do next.

xxx

"DADDY!"

Both parents materialized in their children's room …Ares in Adam's room since he had one for himself now and Xena in Eve's room. The scream was coming from his little girl though.

"Eve!" Xena started, but the girl was still crying abundantly, unable to tell what the problem was.

"Evie…look at mommy, it was only a dream." Xena tried to comfort her daughter thinking that she had probably had a nightmare.

The girl shook her head.

"No…I want my daddy! Daddy!"

Ok, that was unusual, since Eve didn't refer to Ares as** daddy** anymore.

Seeing that her father wasn't coming, the girl got up from the bed and started searching in one of her drawers and when she found the chain that Ares had given her when she was just a baby- the symbol of war- she showed it to her mother. The Warrior Princess' eyes widened…the necklace, **that** necklace…her memory shipped her to a faraway moment, six years ago when Ares had offered the piece of jewel to her little daughter.

"How…" Xena wanted to know.

"Everything alright?" Ares asked after Adam stormed into his sister's room along with his doggy.

Eve just turned her head towards the door and than nothing stopped her until she was safely encased in Ares's arms, not to mention that the God of War was stunned by the affection that the girl was suddenly showing him. Xena was still agape, surveying them. Adam by now had come towards Xena and she took him in her arms, kissing his head.

In the meantime, Eve was embracing her father as if she hadn't seen him in a long time, her hands gripping his neck, her legs circling him and her head resting on his shoulders.

"Ohh sweetie…what's the matter?" he asked, giving his Princess a confused look and then refocused his attention on Eve.

"Daddy! Oh Daddy!" she repeated, leaving him nearly breathless.

"E…ve…" his voice cracked, tears welling in his eyes…it was years since he hadn't heard her calling him daddy anymore.

"Daddy!" she kissed his cheek and looked at him, opening her palm in which she had the necklace that he had given her so long ago.

"My necklace…"

"Mine." she only said, correcting him. "Daddy!"

And he understood, she remembered.

"Eve…do you…?"

"You are my father. I love you and I missed you so!"

A silent tear rolled on his face and he embraced his daughter once more.

"Ohh baby!"

His queen had tears in her eyes as well…she took Adam in her arms and came towards her husband and daughter, giving Eve a kiss on the forehead and then kissing her son and letting him down near his father's legs.

"I need to talk to Gabrielle." she murmured softly, letting him enjoy the moment cause she knew how painful it had been for him to have his bond broken with Eve for so long.

Being the Goddess of War now –taking Athena's mantle- she vanished in a red light letting father and daughter enjoy their precious time together. After all this time, they had found each other again.


	44. Happiest man or god alive

**Ch 44. Happiest man or god alive**

Without a sound, the Goddess of War made herself visible in her friend's room. Luckily, the Bard had remained for the night up on Olympus- after all, Aphrodite's party last night had ended quite late. Xena offered her friend her usual place where she could sleep whenever she was on Olympus cause she was normally staying at her mother's inn, but they would see each other every day though… Gabrielle accepted with a pleased smile, of course. She liked being close to her friend, not to mention that Virgil also loved it, but still, her place was on the earth below. After Dahak had been annihilated, she had spent those last years with Cyrene, helping her out.

Gabrielle was still sleeping with a snoring Virgil beside her. Xena smiled; she was so content that her friend had found what she needed in Joxer's boy…he was everything for her. At her wedding, as a gift for Xena, Gabrielle finally decided to become immortal. She had refused it the first time the offer had been made to her- the thought of her family slaughtered in all the wars that Dahak had provoked on the mortal plane, was still fresh on her mind back then- but now she had a reason to live for, her son and why not enjoy him more than she could in a lifetime? Ares granted her this wish and made Virgil immortal too…well with Eve he couldn't refuse even if he wanted to. He could tell the Bard was there to stay…forever.

Xena started pacing the room, nervous about what she was going to say to her friend, she needed to talk to somebody and with Dite she couldn't talk about something so delicate, all Olympus would know.

"_Calm down Xena!"_ she said to herself, "_it's not like you are sure, it's not like you…aghhh."_

"Xena?" the bard babbled, groaning and opening her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, only to discover her friend's blue eyes staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just visit you?" Xena whispered, careful to not wake Virgil too.

Gabrielle's eyes narrowed. First thing in the morning they were supposed to see each other at breakfast- not to mention how many times Xena had been at her mom's those days….

"Yes, yes you can my queen…" Gabrielle joked but Xena's face didn't paint a smile.

"What? Did I do something?"

"No…no…something happened…Eve remembers Ares." Xena started to stall, trying to somehow evade reality, but she knew she needed her best friend's advice and reassurance.

"What?" Gabrielle was in awe.

"We don't know how but…she does."

"That's awesome. Why aren't you with them?"

"I wanted to give them some alone time." the Warrior's eyes found the ground.

"Yeah…sure…What's going on Xena?" Gabrielle knew her friend all too well and something was amiss. "Did Ares do something?"

Xena shook her head.

"I mean…not really." she added.

"I…"

"Yes? Xena come on…I can feel something's wrong…just spit it out!"

"I think…I may be pregnant?"

Gabrielle eyes grew wide and her words failed her.

"See…that's why…I mean I can't."

"Why not? Xena this is wonderful news!" the bard added excited, taking Xena's hands in hers.

"Mommy!" Virgil interrupted them and Gabrielle was immediately by his side.

"What is it, baby?"

"Is it morning already?" he asked, a bit dazzled…

"Yes…"

"Oh hi Xena!"

"Hi Virgil."

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked curious.

"Xena came to tell me something. Don't you want to go play a bit with Eve and her brother before we eat?"

Naturally, his eyes sparkled with joy.

"Sure…!" He took his robe from the side of his bed and he was out of the room in seconds.

Gabrielle just gazed at him lovingly for a moment longer.

"He is smitten with Evie."

Xena laughed at that, knowing it all too well. Their friendship was so beautiful.

"They both are with each other I may say. Eve sometimes…let's just say it's difficult to make her stop talking about him. She's all Virgil this, Virgil that…"

"So going back to…" The Bard started again, making Xena slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't see what your problem is. Doesn't Ares want kids anymore?"

"I don't know, we haven't spoken about it, not after…"

Then a bell lighted up in the Bard's brain.

"Xena…"

She approached her friend and gave her a warm embrace. "That won't happen. We all know that your daughter was killed, she did not just die, you did nothing wrong…And Dahak is dead, nobody can hurt the little one growing inside you now."

"Don't go ahead of yourself, maybe I'm not…"

Gabrielle could see in Xena's denial that her friend was terribly scared. The mere perspective of having a life growing inside her just to lose it again…It was unbearable…

"Does anybody know?"

"No." Xena murmured sadly.

"You do know you need to tell him right?"

"I don't want to…Eve and Adam are enough for me."

"You don't mean that, we both know it…so let's see what God is involved in fertility and childbirth?"

"I don't want Dite to know, she can't keep a secret…"

"Then Demeter it is right? She took Hera's mantle for what I know."

Xena nodded.

"So what are we waiting for?"

The blond took Xena's hand in hers waiting to be swept away from there. Xena indulged after a moment but her heart was at war with her brain…she did want a baby, but the fear of losing it was just too great, it paralyzed her…She was battling those thoughts for a week now and it just drove her crazy, that's why she needed to say this to somebody.

"OK…first we need to be sure." Gabrielle mumbled once they appeared in Demeter's quarters.

"Maybe she's visiting Persephone in Tartarus."

Xena knew that Demeter was frequently with her daughter after the tragedy with Hades. The widow wasn't fully recovered and it still pained her- his absence. She took over his job so that she would feel closer to him. She begged Ares to give Hades's mantle to her, saying that it was her right. Ares ended up accepting it.

"Xena…you need to be sure. Call her!" the Bard pressured her friend. "Call her, come on!"

"Demeter!" The Warrior Princess tried for several times.

"See…as I said…" But Xena hardly finished her sentence when a yellow light illuminated the hall.

"Xena…what are you doing here darling?" Seeing that she didn't respond, Demeter asked again, sensing that something was bothering her.

"... Xena?" her calm voice filled the whole area.

"I want you to check if…" Xena's gaze shifted to Gabrielle and the Bard nodded.

"…to see if I'm with child."

"That's great news!" the goddess exclaimed, approaching the Warrior Princess.

"As I said I may not…"

"Ohh but you are."

Xena's face paled.

"Are you sure?"

Demeter frowned.

"I'm sorry but…" Xena continued.

"You are afraid…don't be, you are a goddess now, your babies are immortal…history can't possibly repeat itself."

"Wait…did you said babies, like plural?" the Bard inquired, a bit taken aback by the news.

"You shall have twins, my Queen."

Xena's eyes popped out of her head, her hand delving on her tummy…babies…two…she would get two of them.

"O...ok…Thank you Demeter."

"My pleasure!" the Goddes of agriculture and childbirth added before vanishing from there.

"Congratulations!" Gabrielle said before hugging her best friend. "Xena…come on! Don't cry!" she added, while wiping the tears now falling down Xena's cheeks. "You should be happy about it, not sad…..."

"I am…I truly am but I guess that the anxiety will always be there, deep in my heart until I see them…hold them…" she said, starting to laugh at the last word. "…**them**…" she repeated. "…unharmed and breathing."

"Come on, you need to tell Ares too."

"I will…thank you Gabrielle!"

"Ohh wait till you tell your mother, she will be so excited!"

xxx

The day was spent between her duty as a queen and as a mother…but everything was easier now that Eve stubbornly refused to unglue herself from her father's side so Ares took his daughter everywhere with him that day. The girl was delighted but so tired that she had fallen asleep in Ares's arms the moment he took her, preparing himself to come back on Olympus. He put her in bed, gave her a kiss goodnight before checking on his son who was asleep too…In fact, the whole house was dead still…at least his quarters were.

He decided to walk to his room since it was but a few steps away- an act that always made him remember his mortal days- the period when he had been so happy that it was hard to describe it in words…nothing could have made him happier than that…Eve was finally remembering him. Hermes said that he had used a diluted potion on Eve so maybe after those three years, her memories just came back…it was a mystery still but it didn't really matter to him how, just that it did.

He opened the door to his room, thinking his queen would be also asleep given that late hour but the click of the door made her turn her head into that direction, smiling widely when their eyes met. He wandered his gaze over her, she was ravishing in that silky black negligee, with her wet hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Now that's a new one…" she said, going back to untangling and brushing her long, raven hair.

"What, love?" he inquired, heading towards her chair, kissing her cheeks softly.

"You walking for the door."

"Mortal ways…they stuck…." he said, taking the brush from her hands and massaging her scalp after with the wave of his hands her hair was dry, falling like a curtain on her back.

"Ohh that's good." she moaned, letting her head fall back.

Seeing her tempting lips, he bent and kissed her hard. He let her turn around so that she faced him now and she got up and just as fast, he took her in his strong arms, crushing her body to his and devouring her mouth again.

"Ares…" she made a low sound, her palms rising on his chest to put a halt to his drugging kisses. "I have something to tell you."

"You can…" he kissed her again, beckoning her towards the bed. "…tell me…" he let her fall on the large bed, her hair sprawling. She was a goddess indeed, in every sense of the word. He only grinned before his body fell over hers "…later." he ended.

They made love that night with such passion that Xena thought it would turn her into ash, she squirmed under him and at every orgasm that rippled through her body, her vision blurred, her body and mind surrendering to every inch of him…

Hours later, she was drawing random patterns on his chest, a smile on her face, such warmth in her heart and happiness that she thought she could explode. He exhaled softly, bringing a kiss on the crown of her head, his hand lazily caressing her exposed back.

"Ares…" she raised her head.

"Hmm…?"

"I'm pregnant."

His hand stopped mid his stroke and he just stared into her baby blues. She could swear that he didn't even move his eyelashes, he was like a statue.

"Say someth…"

His kiss shut her up. When she could speak she added one last part of information.

"We're having twins."

And that's how you make a god remain speechless.

"Do you know that I could walk the moon right now? I love you Xena…so very much!"

Every fear and every doubt just vanished from her mind that very second.


	45. Epilogue

**Hi guys! So it came to this… the very last chapter of this story (the longest so far too), hope you had a great time reading it, I sure had writing it.**

**Before I let you all enjoy this last piece, I want to thank you all of you from the bottom of my heart for all your comments and support, it was a great ride and I'm kind of sad that it ended but all good things come to an end right? This one did! Hopefully soon I'll come out with another story, at least I'll try.**

**A special THANK YOU Xentrya (Anca) for being my beta for so long, without you it would have not been the same for sure. **

**Enjoy guys!**

**Ch 45. Epilogue: Happily ever after**

**After two years**

The sun was high in the sky and it was a warm, beautiful day.

"Eve…stop that." Adam yelled at his sister who was splashing water around while playing with Virgil with a ball in the place where he was fishing.

"As you may know…I need silence if I ever want to actually catch a fish." he screamed now.

"It is you who is scaring the fishes Adam." Eve added with a smirk, glancing at Virgil.

"It's Solaris Eve…you know the story. Mom said he is very astute…and you aren't helping any."

"Sorry then, little brother. I can only advise you to change the place."

"You are not that big either…And this is my place, I came here first, remember?" he complained, ready to start yelling after somebody. Sometimes his sister was so mean, and especially when Virgil was around.

"This is my place. You move!" he said seriously, his hands gripping his stick harder as to make a point.

Eve just started laughing.

"You are so funny Adam."

"I'm not funny, I'm serious."

"Well I am too. If you want to fish and if you don't like the noise, just go somewhere else. Virgil and I were planning to swim."

"Grandma told me not to move from here. You are so very lucky I don't have my powers anymore." the little brother warned.

"Ohh I'm so scared." she laughed.

Adam almost had tears in his eyes.

"Hey!"

Eve turned her back at her brother and everyone that was on dry land- held their breaths… It was their father's voice and he wasn't pleased…at all.

"Eve what's the meaning of this?" Ares scolded, approaching his children.

"Yeah Eve, tell Daddy what you told me!" Adam demanded with a smile on his face now, knowing that his sister had just gotten in trouble.

"It's nothing Daddy!" Eve tried, but Ares knew his daughter well, plus, he had heard most of their conversation.

"It's not nice what you are doing with your little brother."

"Ahh Daddy!" Adam raised his eyes at his father. "I'm not little." he objected.

And then the child caught sight at his even shorter sister and brother in his father's arms. Soon, they were both playing with his beard, hair and everything in between that their little hands found on their way up to his face. Ares's head was difficult to be seen.

"Ahhh…guys…Daddy can't see!" Ares started, but the children refused to understand. They were just one year old.

Just then Eve gathered some courage and turned around and started laughing out loud when she saw her father. Instead of his head, there were two babies.

"I'm pleased I made you laugh- both of you- but this is not funny!" he replied, his voice muffled by tiny bodies, hearing Eve and Adam's giggles enjoying the view.

"Here…" Cyrene approached and took the little boy, Luke from his father's arms.

"Thanks Cyrene." Ares breathed in relief.

"No problem." she smiled, looking at her grandson. He was so beautiful, blue eyes just like his mother and chestnut curly hair.

Ares took his daughter from his face and cradled her in his arms. She had her mother's black hair and his eyes. She was splendid, just like her brother.

"You like that, huh little Lady? All alone here, cozy in my arms."

Elise smiled at her father, making happy baby sounds.

"Guys come on, out of the water. We are going back home!"

"But grandma!" Eve complained from her place in the water while Adam also protested on the shore.

"I need to catch Solaris!" After all his efforts, he was now obligated to leave and it was all his sister's fault to begin with.

Cyrene laughed remembering a time when Xena and Lyceus were obsessed with that fish.

"Yeah you have all the time in the world to do just that. Now come on, lunch is waiting!"

Upset, Eve and Virgil came out of the water, taking the towels on the sand and starting to dry themselves off while Adam, visibly disappointed, picked his stick from the water.

"But it was so fun Grandma and…"

"No **and**…Come on!" she insisted, pushing them all from behind.

Ares was impressed. Those two were getting everything they wanted from him by only doing their best puppy faces but with their grandmother, things were always under control.

"Where is Xena?" Cyrene asked her son-in law on the way home.

Eve, Virgil and Adam were running wild in the field in front of them with both their now big dogs Lucky and Joy after them.

"She's coming…She needs to put some details in place…women…you know." he shrugged.

"She gave me these two monsters." he then laughed, love in his voice, taking a glimpse of his son in Cyrene's arms. "And send me on my way."

"Thank you for doing this, Cyrene." the God of War added after some time.

"No problem. I'm so happy to have them all four in my house. They always bring so much happiness! And well…you and Xena could use some time alone. I can imagine that is quite hard with four kids on your hands."

"It is…but it is also wonderful though."

He gave his now sleeping daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I know…I had my hands full with three, can't imagine four."

They both laughed. He could imagine a little Xena – he didn't think she was sitting in place for more than one minute, that just wasn't her- and now seeing his children- the four of them- he knew for sure who they resembled not that he had been a saint in his childhood days either.

xxx

The inn wasn't far from the lake- the reason why the children could go alone- so in no time they were back home.

"Gabby!" Eve and Adam both jumped in the Bard's arms.

"Ohh you two are so big now!"

They both smiled.

"Mommy!" Virgil ran to her and embraced her.

"Oh my little one." She exclaimed, kissing his forehead.

They were beaming with happiness.

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots and lots of fun!"

"Well….Eve was mean to me." Adam mentioned, casting an upset glance at his sister.

"I'm sorry Adam, forgive me."

Immediately a smile stretched his features and they gave each other a big hug. Gabrielle ruffled their hair. There was always the same with them…fight and then make up.

Just in that moment, Cyrene and Ares walked through the door.

"Where is Xena?" Ares asked his wife's best friend, with a frown…

"With Aphrodite! She said she really needed to give Xena some tips- her words not mine." Gabrielle just answered, approaching him and taking Elise with care from his arms.

"Ohh my sister, she never learns."

"I'll take her upstairs to sleep."

He nodded. Cyrene gave Luke back to his father so that she could feed the starving children - that were by now sited at the table waiting to eat.

"Hungry, huh?" Cyrene asked, knowing all too well how kids were. They were never hungry when playing but when time came to sit down, they could eat a horse.

Minutes later, the room lit with a red light just to reveal Xena.

"Mommy!"

Both Eve and Adam where on the verge of getting up from their places.

"Stay there and eat." she briefly ordered as she came towards them and kissed them both on the cheek, a smile on her lips seeing how contented they were and…hungry too.

"Where's my little daughter?" she asked Ares, closing the distance between them and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Taking a nap!"

"Aha!"

She then kissed her son on his forehead and cheeks. Ohh Xena knew how those two were…always so eager to learn new things.

"And you my little one? Aren't you as tired as your sister?" She took the baby from his father to have a closer look at him. She was in love with all four of them.

"It's all done!" Gabrielle announced descending the stairs. Her friend smiled at Xena.

"Mom…I have all the things that you need, Gabrielle knows exactly where they are, please…"

The bard came and took Luke from his mother's arms.

"…if something,** anything** happens…"

"We will Xena." Gabrielle said to reassure her.

"But nothing will happen…Go have some fun in that second honeymoon of yours and don't think about us. Remember ….I raised you."

"You are right, thanks Mom but…"

"Good, now go." Cyrene insisted.

"Be good kids." Ares threatened. "You don't want to see me angry!"

Both children nodded.

Yes, Ares used to make all their wishes come true, but when their father was mad…let's just say that they didn't want an upset father.

That being said, Ares took his wife's hand in his, and, making eye contact with her, he let her know he had a special place for his Queen and disappeared with her from her mother's house.

xxx

"Close your eyes Darling!" he told her while they were still in the ether, quite excited about this and about what she would think of it.

She did as he wanted.

In a flash, they landed on solid ground.

"Can I open them now?"

She felt the cold weather on her skin, it didn't bother her now of course, but she could tell they were outside and not inside of a temple or something.

"Did I say so…nope!"

He kissed her lips softly before taking a glimpse around him. He was impressed himself by what he saw, well he did it himself how could he not be?

"So?" she asked, seeing that they were not moving.

"Patience…" he teased, but took her hand in his and led her step by step.

Then, suddenly, drops of something wet landed on her…rain? No it couldn't be rain, it wasn't wet like that, but colder and then it melted…then her eyes snapped open and she stopped.

Ares was looking at her, pleased with the result. Her blue eyes were wide open and so was her mouth.

"Xena! I think I was pretty clear…"

"What did you do?"

He shook his head, a bit upset that she had just spoiled his surprise now.

She was standing in the middle of a snowy field, and right in front of her, the gates to his fortress in Macedonia. She could see her garden of black roses from where she stood. She had seen with her own eyes what had become of this fortress after Dahak died, there were just ruins and now she had an untouched fortress in front of her eyes.

A big smile spread across her face.

"You…" she turned to him only to find a disappointment grimace in place of a smile.

"Oh come on Ares…I didn't know."

"Well why do you think the 'close your eyes thing' was for? I was really happy about this." He pointed to the fortress and all it surroundings.

Ares had always felt that the location held a special place in their heart so he had been deeply troubled by its destruction. Consequently, he had spent months reconstructing the place, an exact copy of it: fortress, library, Xena's garden, even the barn…The same amount of land that surrounded the fortress and even the trees were exactly placed. He did study really well before going to work at it.

"I am too…and plus…" she bit her lower lip, closing in the distance between them. "You have all the time to show me the inside."

A kiss, softly placed on his lips, turned rapidly into a heated one that she stopped after a few passionate moments.

"I think I want to see that first." she added seductively before vanishing directly inside the Fortress.

Once inside, her eyes wondered all over the place…they made it hand in hand, checking all the places: the kitchen, the bathroom, the bedrooms, throne room everything so that they last entered their bedchamber.

The bed was in that same place- even the sheets were red just like she remembered them from the last time she had seen that room. And then her head turned towards another door: their children's room.

"You know…now that we have four, they might just need a bigger place."

She smiled while he came behind her, his arms resting on her middle.

"So do you like it?" he asked, placing a kiss on her earlobe and she let herself back in his embrace, her back resting against his chest.

"Yes…yes…"

She turned and faced him now.

Their lips met in a slow kiss but full of love. They moved in synchrony, their tongues battling for dominance, passion burning them both.

"I need you!" Xena pleaded.

"Ohh I do too, every second of my eternal life."

They took their time with each other, exploring their bodies excruciatingly slow before giving at last into their carnal pleasure…it lasted almost the whole night. Afterwards, Xena laid her head down on her husband's chest and started thinking about everything that had happened with her life since she got to know him…everything had changed for the worse and then for the better and now she was in the best period of her life.

She got up from the bed and took a robe from beside the bed to wrap around herself.

"What are you doing?" Ares asked her bewildered by her sudden change in mood. She had been peacefully laying beside him just seconds ago.

"I think you may want to come with me."

She extended her hand towards the bed, beckoning him to take it.

Quietly, he got up from the bed, materialized some cloths on his naked form and took her hand, intending to zap them where she wanted to go.

"Nope…the mortal way." She kissed his cheek and led him out of the room and out into the snow.

"You know…I really enjoyed having your warm naked body against mine, now could we go back to that?"

She only turned her head to him and he stopped talking.

"It was just an advice."

Xena just led them further into the snow, towards her rose garden. She knew the place by heart so she guided them both until she found a perfect place in her eyes to sit down on one of the wooden benches in the center of it.

"Even this one looks just the same. It's like nothing happened…"

"That's the idea!" Ares answered, being so content at seeing her in awe of it all. He thought that maybe the place contained some painful memories given the fact that many bad things had happened in there as well, but it was a relief for him to see her happy face.

Her head turned around to find him staring at her. Her smile only spread wider and she pointed towards the bench. He sat down and she did the same, taking his hands in hers. He gripped hers tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's only half a day and I already miss them." Xena added after some time, thinking at her children.

"I do too, but they are alright with your mom and Gabrielle. We can be there in no time if they need us." The God of War reassured his wife.

"I know, I just miss them."

He kissed her head softly, breathing her in. He always loved how she smelled like…lavender.

"So is this it?" Xena asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes meet his, a teasing smile on her face.

"You know…we are celebrating our second year of marriage and this…" She looked around at the fortress and that entire place he had rebuilt for their family.

"…this is all you arranged for us? I know you better than that."

"Ohhh you do huh? What do you want me to say Miss Goddess of War?"

"What did you plan for our time together?"

"Apart from ravishing you, you mean right?"

"Apart from that…"

They teased each other to no end, snow falling down over them but that wasn't a problem anymore since no cold or snowflake could really touch their immortal skin unless they would want so.

"I can also give you…the water, the sun…the mountains too."

Xena thought about that for a moment trying to remember if she was ever in a place like that before but why wouldn't she…it sounded normal but really nice.

"It's something new I swear." Ares added. "This time I will have my surprise for you until the end intact."

"And when is that time, may I know?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon? I thought we would be spending quite some time here."

"If you like we could, but I only meant to show this place to you and well then go on our real honeymoon."

"With sun and water…" Xena voiced dreamily.

"Don't forget the mountains!" He gave her a soft kiss before she settled her head again on his shoulder, his arms embracing her.

"Speaking of…you know the only thing that is missing though from this place if I remember correctly…are those portraits of mine and the statues."

"Oh yeah?"

She only nodded, teasing him with her nearness, her hand making random patterns on his chest.

"Let me have you in on a secret of mine…I thought that having the real thing is the best I could ever have…So why would I need statues and portraits when I have you?"

"Great answer! I love you Ares!"

"I love you too Darling- from the very first moment my eyes looked into yours."

He then found her warm lips in the cold night and kissed her like there was no end and no tomorrow.

**THE END**


End file.
